¿Gol D Lyndis?
by Tazusa Inverse
Summary: ¿El Rey de los Piratas tenía una hermana? ¿Ella ahora es parte de los Mugiwaras? ¿También logró domar el corazón de un marimo bastante peculiar? ¿Quieres saber como paso esto? Pues entra y descubrelo... Terminado
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Eiichiro Oda.**

Prologo

-Han pasado cinco años, y ésto no ha hecho mas que empeorar! Tengo que hacerlo ahora o no tendré mas posibilidades en el futuro!

-Se los prometimos a tu hermano.

-Pero yo quiero verlo crecer! Necesita a su familia ahora más que nunca, ya perdió a su padre y a su madre, no puedo dejarlo sólo! No ahora!

-No importa! Le prometí que lo haría apenas él muriese y no lo hice, por ti. Ahora debes comprenderme, se lo debo.

-Tienes razón. Esta bien, hazlo, pero prometan que cuidaran de él y de mí, cuando este indefensa.

-Te lo prometo.

-No debes preocuparte. Ademas él estará bien, estará con mi hijo también, así que no hay de que preocuparse.

-Nos veremos pronto Ivankov, Dragon!

**Ok... hasta acá va mi prologo de lo que espero sea una historia buena!**

**Déjenme reviews! **

**Sayonara! **

** Tazusa Inverse**


	2. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Eiichiro Oda.**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Capitulo 1**

Era una noche normal en el barco de los Mugiwaras, hasta que se ve algo caer del cielo causando un gran estruendo. Como es lógico, luego de la caída ya estaban todos despiertos y tratando de investigar que es lo que había producido tal impacto.

Cuando salieron a la cubierta lo primero que vieron fue una hermosa chica de cabello plateado de 17 o 18 años, inconsciente y a su lado una mochila verde llena de barro.

-Un médico! Un médico! Que alguien llame al doctor!- Chopper empezó a correr y gritar- ah! Cierto! ese soy yo! Sanji ayúdame a llevarla al consultorio!

-Por supuesto! Yo siempre ayudo a las damiselas en peligro!- dijo esto con corazones en los ojos.

… ? PoV

Desperté en una habitación que no reconocía, pero que estaba llena de cosas de medicina.

-¿Dónde estoy? -pregunte ya que no lograba orientarme.

-Ah ya despertaste! Estas en el Thousand Sunny y, por cierto, yo soy Cho...-

-KIAAA! UN MAPACHE QUE HABLA!- grite asustada y sorprendida. Luego de gritar, vi como el reno corrió a esconderse pero con el cuerpo hacia afuera- lo estas haciendo al revés..-le dije con una gotita estilo anime-Perdón! no quería asustarte! no era mi intención! -le dije para tranquilizarlo y parece que funciono ya que él salio de su no tan secreto escondite.

-Llamare a los demas- dijo un poco atemorizado por mi comportamiento. Seguramente pensaba que era bipolar y me tenia miedo ¡genial! (notese el sarcasmo)

…

Después de esa conversación vinieron dos mujeres a decirme que las acompañara que querían hablar conmigo. Llegamos a una habitación que parecía la cocina, donde alrededor de una mesa estaban reunidos 6 personas y un esqueleto que más que miedo daba risa. Las dos chicas que me fueron a buscar se sentaron y me indicaron que hiciera lo mismo así que así hice.

-Quienes son?- pregunte.

-Estos son Robin, -señalo a una de las mujeres que me fue a buscar- Zoro, - apunto a un chico de cabello verde y con una cicatriz atravesándole el ojo derecho- Nami, -la mujer pelirroja que me acompaño- Sanji, -señalo a un chico rubio y con un ojo tapado por flequillo- Franky, - un tipo que parecía mas un robot que cualquier otra cosa- Usopp -un chico con nariz muuuy larga- supongo que ya conoces a Chopper, y Brook – señalo al esqueleto con afro- y yo soy Luffy! ¿Te gusta la carne? ¿Quieres comer? Sanji quiero comer!- dijo todo tan rápido que no sé como logre entenderlo.

-Luffy! No te daré de comer hasta que sea la cena!-grito Sanji, mientras le daba una patada en la cabeza del capitán.

-Pero yo quiero comer!

-¿Que no se dan cuenta de que tenemos una invitada?! ¡Ni siquiera la dejan presentarse!- dijo o mas bien grito Nami dejandole a los dos un chichón en la cabeza.

-emm... soy Gol D. Lyndis, pero diganme Lyn por favor-interrumpi su pelea ya que me empezaba a dar un poco de miedo.

-Gol?-pregunto Robin

-Si.. pero si van a insultarme yo algo me largo-dije poniendome de pie.

-Superr! un pariente del Rey de los Piratas!

-No te haremos nada Lyn!-dijeron Usopp y Chopper.

-Lyndis sé mi nakama!-dijo Luffy

-Señorita ¿seria tan amable de mostrarme sus pantys?-

-Lyndis-swan! o debería llamarte Lyndis-chwan!

-Podrian dejar todo el mundo de espantar a la chica!-grito otra vez Nami.

-Creo que la que mas miedo da eres tu Nami- dijo Zoro.

-Estoy con él-dijo Usopp

-Yo también-dijo Chopper

-jajaja-me empece a reír sin parar luego de ver esa escena, todos me miraron raro pero igual yo seguí riendome.

-Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto Usopp

-Ustedes!

-Nosotros?-pregunto Chopper

-Son tan parecidos a la tripulación de mi hermano!-dije para aclarar todo.

-tu hermano es pirata?-pregunto Luffy.

-ERA pirata, ahora esta muerto-respondi.

-Perdon!-se disculpo Luffy.

-No importa eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo-respondi.

-Tu hermano era Gol D. Roger?-pregunto Robin.

-emm.. etto.. no, creo que me confundes con alguien mas- respondi nerviosa.

-Entonces te uniras a nosotros?- pregunto Luffy

-Claro, porque no!

**Realmente dudo que alguien lea esto o llegue a leerlo en un futuro cercano pero igual voy a decirlo:** **lo mas probable es que el fic sea de menos de 10 caps porque mi cabeza no da para mas que eso y respecto a la mala ortografía les pido perdón pero pachorra vino en el momento menos indicado y ahora no quiero corregir los errores pero talves en el futuro los arregle.**

**Sayonara**

** Tazusa Inverse**


	3. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Eiichiro Oda.**

**Espero ****que les guste!**

**Capítulo 2**

_-Entonces te unirás a nosotros?- pregunto Luffy_

_-Claro porque no!_

* * *

-Sabes pelear? Porque, no estuvimos dos años separados entrenando para tener que proteger a una cría como tu -me dijo Zoro, lo mire con desprecio. !soy mucho mas fuerte que él y todavía me desprecia!

-¿Que clase de persona crees que soy! Es obvio que se pelear y, por cierto, ¡soy mucho mas fuerte que tu! incluso sin tener que hacer uso de mi akuma no mi!-me alteré, pero creo que es algo razonable cuando te dicen débil sin siquiera conocerte.

-Qu...-intento decir Zoro pero no pudo continuar ya que Luffy, Ussop y Choppy (lo mas probable es que le diga a Chopper así mas seguido, así que van avisados!)

-Tienes una akuma no mi?!- dijeron a trío y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-em...si, tengo la *Mizu-Mizu no mi del tipo Logia

-Puedes mostrarnos Lyn?

-Claro!-Dicho esto empezó a salir agua de la canilla y calló toda arriba de Sanji, y luego obligue a Luffy a tirar un pedazo de carne a la basura- ven, esto ultimo fue logrado gracias a que todos los cuerpos con vida tienen agua en su interior- vi que Luffy lloraba mientras veía el tacho de basura y Sanji estaba todo empapado- emmm... perdón! No fue mi intensión! Solo estaba demostrando mis poderes!

-Oi! Estaba hablando contigo antes del espectaculo-dijo Zoro- ¡¿como es eso de que eres mas fuerte que yo?! Porque entiendo que puedas controlarme, pero sin tu fruta solo eres una niña.-dijo con arrogancia.

-Para tu desgracia te puedo asegurar que es verdad, y sino puedes aceptarlo podemos tener un duelo y te prometo que no usare mis poderes bajo ninguna circunstancia- le dije esto con burla

-Acepto, veremos que puedes hacer niña- dijo la ultima palabra con mas énfasis, tratando de molestarme cosa que no logro.

-Bien, vamos afuera ¿te parece?

-Espera! En serio va a hacer esto?!- me dijo Nami muy alarmada.

-Pues claro, fui yo quien lo propuso, no soy tonta.-dije esto dirigiéndome hacia la puerta seguida de Zoro y los demas.

* * *

***Mizu: es agua, osea akuma no mi de agua.**

* * *

**mmmm... se que fue bastante cortito pero no venia la inspiración...**

**Olvidé decirlo antes... esto es después del timeskip y Ace no murió en marineford...**

**katy.Z: te adoro! eres la primera persona que me deja un review! **

**Déjenme reviews!**

** Tazusa Inverse**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Discleimer: Jamas podre crear algo como Oda-sama y tampoco gano nada publicando esto.**

**Disfruten su lectura!**

**Capítulo 3**

Al salir a la cubierta Zoro desenvainó sus espadas y se puso en guardia, en cambio yo, saque mi arco y flechas de mi mochila (ok, se que no tiene sentido que saque un arco y flechas de la mochila, pero en el anime sale cualquier cosa de las mochilas) y me puse en guardia.

Zoro trato de atacarme, pero lo que él no se esperaba era que yo me defendiera con el arco y con la flecha en mi otra mano lo apuñale en el torso, después de eso lo empujé hasta la pared, cosa que seria imposible si fuera otra persona, y puse otra de mis flechas en su cuello.

-Ya viste que soy fuerte ¿te rendiras?-pregunte.

-Ni pensarlo-dicho esto me tiro al suelo puso una de sus espadas en mi cuello.

-Ya viste que soy fuerte ¿te rendiras?- me dijo con el mismo tono de voz que yo había usado.

-Ni pensarlo- le seguí el juego. Antes de poder lanzarle mi contraataque, Sanji interfirió nuestra pelea dándole una patada en el costado derecho a Zoro provocando que él se estrellara con la barandilla.

-Que demonios...?- exclamé.

-Marimo baka! ¡¿cómo te atreves a lastimar a Lyndis-Chwan?!- grito Sanji.

-No era necesario Sanji... no me estaba haciendo daño, no necesito que cuiden de mi, yo sé defenderme!- trate de tranquilizarlo a él pero mientras hablaba yo me ponía histérica porque no me dejo concluir la pelea.

-Lyn?- me llamó Ussop- ¿por qué el mar está tan enfurecido?- después de que Ussop me llamara la atención así, me di cuenta de que otra vez había descontrolado mi akuma no mi.

-Perdón, pero cuando me enojo por lo general mi akuma no mi se descontrola un poco y al ambiente que me rodea cambia totalmente, es peor si estoy en medio del océano, porque puedo llegar a provocar fuertes tormentas.

-Y por que te enojaste?- preguntó Chopper.

-mmmm... bueno, porque Sanji interfirió en mi pelea seguramente, porque pensaba que Zoro me hizo daño, pero él jamas seria capaz de hacerme siquiera un rasguño, no lo dejaria- expliqué.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-dijo Zoro.

-Dije que eres tan torpe que no puedes hacerme daño! ¡eres sordo o que!- lo burle.

-...- Zoro estaba que no salia de su asombro, por lo general los extraños o le tenían miedo o trataban de cobrar su recompensa, pero nadie ademas de Sanji se atrevió a insultarlo al grado de hacerlo enfadar.

La tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo y nadie sabia que hacer para evitar que el espadachín decidiera cometer un asesinato.

-Sanji ¡quiero comer! -gritó Luffy sin darse cuenta de lo que transcurría a su alrededor.

-Esta bien, ire a preparar el desayuno.- respodió él, pero antes de poder dirigirse a la cocina quedo estatico en su lugar mirandome.

-¿Qué?...-Confundida vi como todos, exceptuando Luffy, me observaban con asombro y un par con temor. Entonces me di cuenta de algo, estaba amaneciendo.

Corriendo fui hasta el baño en busca de un espejo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había pasado y ellos me vieron.

* * *

**Hola! espero que les haya gustado a los que dejan review y a los que no tambien (yo sé que estan ahi!)**

**malenuchi1: un día de estos te voy a correr por todo el patio del colegio con una de las katanas de mi amado Zoro!**

**katty.Z: por favor no me mates! es que no sabia como continuar la pelea y quedo asi... pero para mi quedo en empate... jeje**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Dejénme Reviews!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:One Piece es todo de Oda-sama, solo la historia es mia.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura...**

**Disfruten!**

**Capitulo 4**

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo. Como todos los amaneceres, la imagen que el objeto me devolvía era la de una mujer de unos 41 ó 42 años de edad. Con piel bronceada y cabello oscuro; unos ojos negros como el carbón y con un cuerpo propio de una mujer de su edad.

Esa era la verdadera Gol D. Lyndis.

El aspecto que tengo normalmente solo es un camuflaje. Yo no soy pálida, ni tengo ojos escarlatas o cabello albino. Tampoco tengo 17 años como aparento, la Lyndis que todos conocen es una mentira.

* * *

Luego de estar durante 5 minutos reflexionando sobre lo que iba a hacer ahora que me descubrieron, decidí volver con ellos antes de que me vengan a atacarme por ser un fenómeno.

Lo primero de lo que me di cuenta cuando volví a la cubierta, era que todos estaban igual de shockeados que cuando los deje, pero en cuanto me vieron trataron en cambiar sus expresiones, y dije trataron porque no pudieron.

-Antes de todo me gustaría explicarles mi situación- dije antes de que se escondieran de mi- entiendo que quieran tratarme como un bicho raro, pero necesito hablar con vuestro capitán antes de irme de aquí.

-Ni creas que te dejaremos acercarte a él- me amenazo Zoro

-Lyn, ¿podrias explicarnos a todos tu situación?- me pregunto Robin

-Claro, pero luego les ruego que me dejen hablar con Luffy.

-¡Sanji! ¡¿Y mi comida?!- se quejo Luffy, aun sin enterarse de nada.

-¡Luffy! ¡¿podrias darte cuenta de la situación que esta pasando en vez de pensar en comer?! -gritó encolerizada Nami.

-Joo... Nami! ¡Pero yo quiero comer! ¡ya me dí cuenta de que Lyn tiene un cuerpo misterioso! -reclamo el capitán – pero eso no me quita el hambre.

-Sanji, ¿podrias hacer el desayuno? Es que tengo un poco de hambre- corté su extraña conversación porque sino iba a gritar yo para que se calmasen.

-Claro Lyndis-chwan! Todo por mi nuevo amor! -al parecer a él no le afecto mi pequeño cambio de aspecto,

-Oi, Lyndis si te asustan no les prestes atención- me dijo Brook- siempre son así.

-mmm... ¿Gracias?- sonó como una pregunta.

-De nada, ahora... ¿me permitirias ver tus pantys?- ante su pregunta no pude evitar soltar una risita.

-Oigan! El desayuno ya esta listo!- se escucho el gritó de Sanji desde la cocina. Luego de eso todos nos dirigimos hacia la cocina para saciar nuestra hambre.

Linea

Ya sentados en la mesa, me di cuenta de que Choppy y Ussop me miraban con miedo y no se atrevían a hablarme desde el pequeño incidente.

-Chopper, Usopp- les llamé- no los voy a morder, pueden hacerme las preguntas que quieran.

-Entonces, yo voy primero- dijo Brook- ¿De que color son tus pantys?

-¡Esqueleto depravado!- grito furiosa Nami.

-Emmm... no me refería a ese tipo de preguntas, pero igual te lo dir...- no pude continuar ya que Nami volvió a gritar.

-¡Tu no tienes que responder!

-Bueno, no es necesario que te alteres Nami, te van a salir canas verdes- trate de tranquilizarla- entonces, ¿Quién hará la siguiente pregunta?- continue como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Zoro

-Gol D. Lyndis, pero creo que te equivocaste de pregunta Zorito- le contesté con una sonrisa burlona-. Querras decir ¿que eres?

-Claro, pero si ya sabes a que me refiero porque no lo dices de un vez- contesto malhumorado.

-Bueno, soy una humana, así que pueden de dejar de mirarme así- les conteste- pero para que sepan porque me transformo tengo que contarles una pequeña historia de mi pasado.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas para contarla?- preguntó Chopper.

-Bueno es que no es muy linda, y... ¡Luffy! ¡¿Quieres dejar de robarme la comida?!- tuve que interrumpir lo que decía porque cada vez quedaba menos comida en mi plato y yo no había probado bocado.

-Pero no estas comiendo nada y entonces pensé que no tenias hambre, y como yo si quería comerme tu comida.- respondió Luffy.

-Oi, ¡cabeza de goma! ¡no te comas la comida Lyndis-Chwan!-grito Sanji.

-Tranquilo Sanji, yo resuelvo esto-le dije tranquilamente- ¡ahora que sabes que si tengo hambre, deja de intentar robar mi comida!- me enoje, y como siempre que me enojo el agua empezó a temblar otra vez, provocando que el barco se tambalee fuertemente.

-¡Lyndis calmate!- me suplicaron Ussop y Choppy.

-Perdón- me disculpe apenada por no poder controlarme.

-Bueno, estabas por empezar a contarnos porque eres rara- dijo Brook, sin cuidado.

-Encima de pervertido, maleducado-mascullé- Bien, pero antes que nada debo aclarar algo. Les mentí, yo sí soy la hermana de Gol D. Roger.

* * *

* Por eso, cuando me llegó una carta que decía que se había enfermado y moriría dentro de uno ó dos años decidí unirme a su tripulación. Yo quería mucho a mi hermano pero aún era muy joven en ese momento, apenas tenía 16 años y no podía salir al mar como era mi deseo.

*Entonces, encontré la mizu-mizu no mi y empecé a hacerme cada vez más fuerte durante un año hasta que cumplí 17 años y pasó el barco de Roger por Loguetown, que es donde yo todavía me encontraba, y le pedí ir con él como regalo de cumpleaños.

*Luego de 2 años desde que me uní a ellos, todavía celebrabamos el que su enfermedad no avanzara más de lo que ya estaba cuando me fue a buscar, ahora entiendo que era gracias a mi, ya que cuando permanezco con una persona más de un año su cuerpo empieza a purificarse, también ese es un gran inconveniente porque me deja cada vez más débil.

*Pero, como dije antes yo no lo sabía en ese entonces y cuando el médico abordo vio que cada día perdía más fuerza, mi hermano decidió que debía quedarme en alguna isla por un tiempo hasta que me recuperara y aunque me negué, le hice caso y estuve 8 meses en una de las islas del cielo, por seguridad a que me encontrara la marina.

*Un día, cuando volvía del pueblo encontré que me había llegado una carta de Roger que decía:

_Hermana: _

_No me queda mucho tiempo, así que lo diré rápido. Mi enfermedad en estos 8 meses ha empeorado pero, no me importa ya que acabo de recibir la noticia más feliz del mundo: ¡Voy a ser padre! _

_Y aunque tal vez nunca llegue a conocerlo sé que puedo confiar en ti para que lo cuides._

_A parte de eso, quiero que sepas que dentro de una semana me entregaré a la marina. Quiero morir de una vez, estoy harto de que todos me cuiden durante las batallas y con la fama que tengo, ya no puedo tener una vida normal con mi futuro hijo. Además en algún momento voy a irme de este mundo prefiero que sea ahora que todo esta bien._

_He tenido riqueza, fama y poder, estoy listo para dejar todo eso a la próxima generación._

_Creo que esta es la despedida Hermanita. Cuidate y cuida a mi hijo._

_Te quiero Lyndis._

_Roger, Rey de los Piratas._

*Al terminar de leer la última carta que me llegaria de Roger me largue a llorar. Cuando pude respirar con tranquilidad hice las maletas, metí todo lo necesario en ellas y volví a Loguetown donde lo ejecutarían, para poder ver a mi hermano una última vez.

*Luego de ver como ejecutaron a mi capitán me encontré con la armada rebelde, que también habían visto la ejecución, me habían reconocido y querían que me uniera a ellos. Con gusto acepté ya que nos habíamos visto en un par de ocasiones anteriores, y me habían parecido buenas personas.

*Mientras pasaba el primer año de muerte de mi hermano, ví como ejecutaban a todo aquel que conociera a Roger y como buscaban al pequeño Ace que todavía no había venido al mundo, también me buscaban a mi y a mis ex-nakamas pero todos estábamos bien escondidos. Ace nació 2 años después de la muerte de su padre.

*Luego de 4 años juntó a la armada rebelde me enteré de que Dragon iba a ser padre, pero nunca supe quien fue la afortunada de tener a Luffy como hijo. Pasó un año y 10 meses más y una noche me entere que Ivankov le había prometido a mi hermano que apenas el muriera me iba a cambiar las hormonas de crecimiento para que aparentara ser una niña otra vez, porque así yo no correría peligro. Esa noche tuvimos una fuerte discusión, en la que obviamente perdí y volví a ser una niña de 2 años.

*Mi segunda niñez la viví con padres adoptivos que apenas me cuidaban, pero no me importó, ya que al cumplir 4 años empecé alimentarme por mi propia cuenta usando mis poderes de la akuma no mi que creía desaparecidos con el cambio de cuerpo. Todo el entrenamiento que una vez tuve en mi otra vida volvió al cumplir 10 años y cuando cumplí 12 empezaron las transformaciones durante el amanecer. Al principio, solo duraban unos segundos pero, al pasar los años los segundos se convirtieron en minutos. Estas transformaciones mostraban como debería lucir, porque cuando Ivankov me incorporó la hormonas hizo que además de mi edad también mi piel, mis ojos, y mi cabello cambiaran, siendo así irreconocible.

*Cuando cumplí 13 años otra vez, me enteré que Ace se había convertido en un pirata y tenía una recompensa por su cabeza, y al cumplir 15 supe que Luffy también era pirata y no había perdido el tiempo ya que poco después encontré un cartel de "se busca" con su foto. Ese año también fui Shabondy para visitar a Rayleigh y me encontré con toda esa conmoción que ustedes causaron, luego vi como casi asesinan a la única familia que me queda y después visité la tumba de uno de mis viejos amigos, Shirohige.

*Hace poco volví a cumplir 17 años y como la primera vez, salí al mar como pirata, pero esta vez en busca de mi sobrino. Fin de la historia, ¿Querian saber algo más?- al terminar mi relato me di cuenta de que todo lo que dije salió sin sentimiento alguno.

* * *

-¿Sabes por qué Roger podía leer los poneglyph?- preguntó Robin.

-No solo él podía leerlos, yo también puedo. Sabíamos porque en nuestro viaje pasamos por Ohara y ellos me enseñaron a mi y a mi hermano-respondí con toda naturalidad- Lamento lo que le sucedió. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Yo ¿serias tan amable de mostrarme tus pantys?-preguntó Brook.

-¡Esqueleto pervertido! ¡¿Podrias dejar de hacer la misma pregunta?!-grité mientras le daba una patada.

_-_Yohohoho Lyndis-san no tienes porque ser tan violenta-reclamó

-Lyn ¿conociste a mi papá?-pregunto Luffy desinteresado

-Sí, Luffy conocí a tu papá y al de Ace-le respondí

-¿¡Conociste al Rey de los Piratas?! ¡Sugoi!-dijo él con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡¿Qué no escuchaste todo lo que dije?!

-No, me quede dormido-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Serás!... bueno en resumen, conocí a tu papá, al de Ace, conocí a Ivankov e Inazuma, creo que ustedes eran amigos... Jeje, Sanjiiii!-lo llamé alargando la i- estuve hace muy poco en la isla de Ivankov... me contó cosas muuuuy interesantes...-le dije mientras me reía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué te dijo?! Ahhhhh... que horrendos recuerdos me trae esa isla, sin una mujer a la vista, llena de esos travestis que me acosaban!-terminó diciendo todo en el rincón mientras se deprimía.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡No diré nada más! ¡Lo prometo!-trate de hacer que vuelva a la normalidad. Casoa que funciono mientra él decia no-se-que sobre lo bueno que era volver con Nami y Robin.

Luego de desayunar todos se dispersaron por el barco y yo fui a hablar con Luffy.

* * *

**Se termino el capitulo... espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**ME SIENTO MAL! Y TODO ES CULPA DE MALENA FERNANDEZ me dio una lata con sabor a jugo baggio y me hizo mierda el cuerpo! :( es como si fuera a vomitar... **

**malenuchy1:Ojalá te mueras! tu y tu lata me quieren matar! sos peor que pisar mierda descalza! me encantaría que te viole una tortuga y te apuñalen con una aguja!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Déjenme reviews!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:ONE PIECE es de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados. La historia es mia al igual que Lyn.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capitulo 5 **

Me sentia mas aliviada, les había contado mi historia y ahora no me mirarían con terror cada mañana, era un gran avance aunque no lo pareciera.

Me dirigía a hablar con Luffy, pero me perdí y terminé en un cuarto con varias puertas y alrededor de ellas había mucha madera ¿Donde me encontraba?

-Ufff... esto sería mas fácil si me hubieran mostrado el barco por dentro-me queje.

-oh, Lyn ¿que haces por aquí? ¿quieres ver mis nuevos aparatos y armas? Pues lo siento pero no te los mostrare- me dijo Franky una vez me vio.

-No, en realidad no se donde estoy y tengo miedo de que si sigo llendo por mi cuenta por el barco me voy a perder ¡esto esta muy mal diseñado!- me queje otra vez.

-¿Te perdiste? Pero si acabamos de salir de la cocina, ¿como pudiste llegar aquí antes que yo?-me pregunto

-Realmente no lo se, solo empece a caminar mientras buscaba a Luffy y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba aquí y no sabia como volver-le dije

-¡Pero él estaba en la cubierta! Ya te pareces a Zoro... ¿Suele ocurrirte a menudo?-pregunto él

-Primero, ¡no me parezco a él! Jamás podrían compararme con ese mono verde (insulto robado a HappyGirl282) - me enojé- y segundo, sí suele pasarme algunas veces-mentí, no iba a decir que me pasaba siempre.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes; ven te diré donde esta la salida y te llevare con Luffy, no vaya a ser que te vuelvas a perder-dijo Franky

A lo último solo pude sonrojarme por mi estupidez continua, aunque ahora que lo pienso...

-¿A qúe te refieres con volver a perderme?-pregunté inocentemente.

… lo último fue un insulto.

* * *

Al llegar a donde estaba mi nuevo capitán, que estaba jugando a las cartas con Ussop, Chopper y Brook, Franky se despidió diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer

. -Luffy-san... etto... ¿podriamos hablar?- le pregunte con cierta timidez.

-¡Claro Lyn!-dicho esto me mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Necesito que sea en privado, es sobre Ace-le dije seria. Luego de decirlo vi como los demás se iban para dejarnos solos

-¿Le pasa algo a Ace?-si al principio dudaba sobre que él fuera el capitán de este barco, luego de verlo con su semblante serio se me fueron las dudas.

-No,no, solo que como tu eres su hermano creía que podrías ayudarme a localizarlo, tengo entendido que tienes una Vivrecard de él- le explique para que se calmara.

-AH! Sí, la tengo- me respondió.

-Entonces ¿me ayudaras a buscarlo?-pregunte

-Sí, además hace mucho que no le veo-dijo Luffy, con la sonrisa adornando su rostro de nuevo.

-¡Gracias!- le agradecí abrazandolo- perdón- baje la mirada apenada por mis actos

-Jajaja, no pasa nada-seguia con la sonrisa en su cara como si nada pudiera sacarla de ahí.

* * *

Después de hablar con Luffy, pensé en explorar el barco, pero desistí luego de darme cuenta de que me perdería si iba sola, así que pensé en pedirle ayuda a alguien, pero ¿a quién?

A Zoro no, seriamos 2 los perdidos y Sanji me parecía un poco necesitado de atención, eso me impediría recordar el recorrido, a Franky ya lo moleste y Luffy solo me llevaría a la cocina a pedir comida, a Robin le tengo un poco de miedo y Ussop y Choppy me tienen miedo a mi. Solo quedaba Brook y Nami como opción para que me ayudasen y elegí a esta última porque el esqueleto tiene una manía muy particular de perversión.

Ya con mi decisión tomada, me dirigí a donde minutos antes había visto entrar a Nami, Toque la puerta tres veces y escuche un "pase" desde dentro de la habitación así que entre.

-Hola Nami-la salude.

-Hola Lyn-me saludo distraidamente mientras dibujaba uno de sus mapas.

-etto.. Nami ¿te molestaria mostrarme el barco?-dije mientras miraba el piso avergonzada- es que ya me perdí una vez y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

-Claro que no me molestaria-respondio- pero déjame hacerle unos detalles al mapa y luego vamos ¿te parece?

-Sí, gracias-luego de unos minutos en silencio me dispuse a romper el hielo-...-pero no se me ocurría nada

. Luego de unos quince minutos más de silencio, la navegante terminó su trabajo.

-Listo, terminé-exclamó- ¿Vamos?-preguntó mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Asentí como respuesta y luego la seguí hacia afuera.

-Bueno de donde acabamos de salir es la biblioteca. Este es el cuarto de los chicos, la cocina, la enfermería, el baño, la "oficina" de Usopp*, el acuario, el cuarto de las chicas donde ahora dormiras tu también, el gimnasio, el taller de Franky-cada vez que pasábamos por una puerta nombraba que lugar era- la cubierta como habrás notado tiene césped para que puedas plantar verduras o algo por el estilo. Como todo barco tenemos el puesto de vigía, que también es un observatorio-me dijo mientra señalaba la punta del mástil.-y con eso se termina nuestro recorrido. Estoy un poco cansada, Lyn ¿quieres tomar algo de beber?

-Claro y muchas gracias por mostrarme el barco, sin ti estaría perdida, literalmente-me reí y ella no tardo en unirse a mis risas.

-Vamos a la cocina a pedirle a Sanji que nos prepare algo-dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ya con nuestra bebidas, estábamos en el acuario charlando, cuando de repente le pregunto:

-Nami ¿por qué te uniste a esta tripulación?

-¿Por qué? Bueno, cuando Luffy me salvó de Arlong me di cuenta de que no todos los piratas son como él y decidí que si iba a cumplir mi sueño lo haría junto a mis amigos, además nuestro capitán merece ser el Rey de los Piratas, tiene la voluntad y el poder para convertirlo realidad. Puede que a veces se comporte como un niño pero es un gran líder.-admitió

-De eso no lo dudo, pero les queda un largo viaje para lograrlo. No creas que nos fue fácil atravesar todo el Grand Line, aunque era un poco más fácil antes porque no estaba plagado de piratas-le dije

-Ya, pero no nos rendiremos, todos tenemos porque luchar.

-mmm... Nami ¿cuanto crees que tardaremos en llegar a la próxima isla?-le pregunte después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Como unos 2 días-respondio-¿por qué preguntas?

-Es que necesito comprar flechas nuevas y ropa también.-le respondi

-Ah, cierto. Si tienes un arco ¿por qué utilizas las flechas como si fueran dagas?-cuestionó confundida.

-Porque si solo peleara a distancia mis enemigos se aprovecharían de eso, así que uso la distancia muy poco. Además las flechas están cargadas de haki, por lo que hacen mucho más daño de lo normal-expliqué-. Igual no uso mucho las armas, prefiero hacer uso de mi akuma no mi.

-Eres rara, una persona con akuma no mi ni siquiera pensaría en usar armas-dijo la pelirroja.

-Es que en el Nuevo Mundo muchos hacen uso del haki, y eso es muy efectivo al pelear con usuarios. Tienes que estar preparada para pelear con o sin tu fruta-respondí.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que hable con Nami, conocí más a la tripulación y no me perdí otra vez, por suerte. estábamos por llegar a la siguiente isla por lo que la navegante nos reunió a todos en la cubierta.

-Bien ¿Quién se quedara en el barco?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Yo tengo que comprar comida-dijo Sanji

-Yo tengo que comprar más medicinas-se excusó Choppy

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-le preguntó Robin.

-Claro!

-Nami yo voy a ir a comprar armas-le respondí

-Yo también voy entonces Lyn-me dijo Zoro.

-Yohoho a mi no me molestaría quedarme aqui-nos dijo el esqueleto.

-¡Bien! Entonces está todo decidido, Brook se quedara en el barco con Franky y el resto nos dividiremos-explicó- Zoro y Lyn ustedes compren sus armas y lo que necesiten, Ussop te toca ir con Luffy,Chopper y Robin irán a comprar medicinas y Sanji y yo iremos a comprar la comida y exploraremos la isla.

-¡Bien!-exclamamos al mismo tiempo todos juntos.

* * *

En cuestión de una hora llegamos a la Isla de la Luna y cada quien se fue por su camino.

Zoro y yo estuvimos buscando la tienda de armamento durante una hora, en el momento en que la encontramos y entramos, Zoro se escondió detrás de mi tras ver durante un segundo el interior del local y cuando vi que era la cosa causante del alboroto grité de la emoción.

-¡Tashigi! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

* * *

**Perdón por no actualizar! es que esta semana fue mi cumple y no tuve tiempo de escribir. Pero como no queria dejar sin subir ningun cap lo escribi antes de ir a dormir.**

**TENGO 14 AÑOS AL FIN! **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Saludos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	7. Capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: OP no me pertenece, solo la historia.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 6**

-¡Tashigi! ¡Cuanto tiempo!-exclamé al verla. Ella estaba discutiendo con el dependiente por las espadas que tenían. Otra vez.

-¿Lyn? ¿eres tú?-pregunto asombrada cuando me vio-¿Qué haces por aquí hermana?

-Est...-estaba apunto de decirle que estaba de paso pero Zoro me interrumpió.

-¡¿Hermana?!-grito alarmado Zoro, saliendo de su escondite.

-Sí, es mi hermana adoptiva.-le respondí con naturalidad.

-¡Roronoa Zoro! ¡Aléjate de mi hermana pequeña!-Grito Tashigi mientras sacaba su espada y se ponía en posición de ataque.

-etto.. Tashigi ¿podria dejar de amenazar a mi nakama?-le dije con una gotita en mi cabeza estilo anime.

-¿Nakama? ¡¿Te convertiste en pirata?!-pregunto sorprendida.

-Si, te dije que me iba a convertir en pirata apenas tuviera 17 años. Tú me ignoraste y ahora estas sorprendida-le sonreí con burla.

-¡Nunca creí que lo harías! Hace 5 años cuando me convertí en marine creí que ibas a desistir-me dijo.

-Lyn, yo creo que debería irme-me dijo el espadachin-. No tendría que estar en estas discusiones.-habló mientras corría hacia a la puerta y salia por esta.

-Roronoa Zoro ¡no escaparas otra vez!-exclamó la marine lo perseguía.

Suspiré, la verdad es que aunque fuera una marine ella no sabía como tratar con los piratas. Me dirigí a hacer mis compras, luego buscaría al tonto-sin-sentido-de-la-orientación, que encima se le ocurre correr en un pueblo que parece un laberinto.

…

Buscando a Zoro, me encontré con Ussop quien se ofreció a ayudarme si yo lo ayudaba a él a buscar a Luffy, ya que el tonto de goma también se había perdido.

-Nee, Ussop ¿no crees que ya pasamos por aquí?-pregunte mientras pasábamos por tercera vez por delante de la plaza

-¡Pero si tu estas guiando! ¿Como nos hemos podido perder nosotros también?-se pregunto a si mismo.- Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí creo que me va a dar la enfermedad de debo-volver-al-barco-lo-antes-posible-exclamó el narigón

-Tienes razón, deberíamos volver al Sunny, ya anocheció y este lugar esta muy mal diseñado-me quejé.

-El lugar esta bien diseñado, solo que tú no eres capaz de orientarte-susurro bien bajo para que no lo escuchase, pero lo entendí todo, para su desgracia, y le di un buen golpe.

…

Después de una hora de buscarlos, los encontramos en un bar y volvimos al barco.

Llegamos para la hora de la cena, la cual paso normal con un Luffy que te robaba la comida de tu plato, las típicas peleas entre Zoro y Sanji y Ussop contando una de sus historias a Chopper.

…

Dos horas más tarde todavía estaba despierta, acostada en la cama con las sabana tapandome hasta el cuello, no conseguía dormir y pensé que un vaso de leche podría ayudarme.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, salí de mi cama y fui hasta la cocina. Con mi vaso de leche calentito servido, volví a mi cuarto.

Pero me detuve en medio del camino al ver que Zoro, a quien le tocaba hacer guardia, estaba dormido sobre el barandal.

Fui hasta él para despertarlo, pero me pareció más gracioso tirarle la leche encima y así hice. Despertó enojado mientras buscaba al culpable de que ahora estuviera mojado.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-me gritó el peliverde.

-Te quedaste dormido y me pareció divertido despertarte con un buen vaso de leche calentita-le respondí mientras sonreía inocentemente.

-¡¿Y no te parecía mejor que la leche estuviera dentro del vaso?!-me volvió a gritar enfurecido.

-No, así es mejor-le dije con tono burlón- ¿No te gustó?-pregunté con un puchero.

-No, y conmigo no funcionan esas caras, hacelas al cocinerito la próxima vez-seguía enojado.

-Bueno-me senté a su lado- ¿Te molesta que me quede aquí?-pregunté después de un rato.

-No-dijo- ¿por qué tu familia no sabe que eres pirata?-cuestionó luego de un rato de silencio.

-Mis padres adoptivos no saben porque nunca se los dije y a Tashigi se lo dije antes de que se convirtiera en marine-le respondí mientras me encogía de hombros.

-Pero ella estaba enojada, me da que ni siquiera eso hiciste-dijo el espadachín.

-Tashigi solo está confundida y no la culpo, nadie querría pelear a muerte con su hermana pero ese no es mi caso. Tashigi no es mi hermana ni siquiera es parte de mi familia, la única familia que me queda está en el mar y es pirata. Sólo quiero conocer a mi sobrino, ese es mi sueño.

-Ahhh...

-¿Qué relación hay entre ustedes dos?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-¡Ella esta loca! Me quiere quitar las katanas solo por ser un pirata, que yo sepa nunca nadie dijo que no se puede ser un pirata espadachin-dijo-. Pero no cambies de tema, ¿de verdad no sientes algo por ella? Lo que quiero decir es que, ustedes pasaron años juntas.

-No, en esa familia me trataban muy mal y los entiendo o eso creo. ¿Qué harias tú sí, primero, te dejan una niña de 2 años a tu cuidado los de la armada rebelde, y encima la niña tenía la inteligencia de un adulto?  
Además, la misma niña a sus cuatros años era una usuaria de las Akuma no mi y jamás obedecía una orden. Claro luego la niña crece como todo ser humano y al ser una familia de nobles la quieren comprometer con el primer idiota que vean, pero la muy tonta se niega y cumple 16 años, un año después ella escapa dejando una nota en la que les dice que es familiar del hombre más peligroso del mundo y que se va a convertir en pirata-esta es la primera vez que alguien me escucha hablar de mi familia adoptiva con un sentimiento, lo malo de esto es que el sentimiento es de odio.

-Si eran una familia de nobles ¿no se supone que Tashigi debería haber sido la que se comprometiera?

-No lo creo, ella era la niña mimada y como quería ser marine decidieron que la que se casaría sería yo.

Zoro no tenía palabras ante mis palabras y yo no quería decir nada más, por lo que volví a mi cuarto a seguir durmiendo y luego en la mañana le pediría disculpas por lo del vaso.

…

Me levanté muy temprano y me puse a entrenar, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no practicaba.  
Me dirigí al gimnasio y al notar que ahí estaba Zoro le pedí disculpas, volví a marcharme pensando que sería mejor leer un libro que entrenar. Agarre una novela romántica y sali de la biblioteca.

Las novelas no solían durarme mucho así que al cabo de unas dos horas terminé mi cometido y fui a desayunar con los demás.

En el comedor Luffy estaba sobre la mesa dormido y con medio trozo de carne en la boca. Justo estaba a punto de despertarlo cuando, entró Sanji y al ver el desorden y al capitán, se puso a gritar.

-¡Luffy! Ya veras cuando despiertes, no tendrás tu desayuno-dijo el cocinero.

-Sanji si lo que molesta es que se hayan acabado las provisiones, yo compraré lo que falte o lo pescaré, no quiero ser una carga.

-¡Oh Lyndis-Cwan! ¡Siempre tan colaborativa y preocupándose por los demás! ¡No es necesario que hagas el trabajo sucio, yo lo haré por ti, mi florecilla de primavera!-empezó la novela dramática.

-No lo creo-le corté antes de que tenga que encajarle un golpe, con la noche anterior mi paciencia era nula.

-Lyn, ¿tuviste una mala noche?-preguntó Nami apenas entró a la cocina.

-No pude dormir muy bien que digamos, perdón si te desperté-me disculpé.

-No, tú no me despertaste, el que lo hizo fue Zoro cuando le tiraste la leche encima-bromeo.

-Jejeje, es que era irresistible no hacerlo-me reí y ella se unió a mis risas. Poco después entro Ussop y Chopper corriendo y gritando cosas incomprensibles

-Ahhhh!-gritó Ussop acompañado de Choppy una vez que se calmaron- ¡Un barco de la Armada Rebelde se ve a lo lejos! ¡Y nos están saludando! ¡es muy extraño!-dijeron entre llantos.

-¡Ya era hora de que vinieran!-exclamé apenas me informaron la noticia.

* * *

**Holis! perdón por la tardanza, es que entre que tuve unos examenes y anduve corta de inspiración, no pude subir el cap.**

**Me disculpo también porque es muy corto y no sea muy interesante pero era necesario... nah, mentira, solo quería joder a Malo... asi queee... ¡CHUPATE ESTA MALO! ...**

**etto... me preguntaba si preferían un Zoro-Robin o un Zoro-Lyndis, porque Zoro siempre tiene que estar presente...**

**Gracias por leer! Les deseo que les escupa una alpaca!**

**Dejen por lo menos un review! **

**Saludos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, todo es de Oda-sama. La historia y Lyndis son mi propiedad por eso son bizarros.**

**Disfruten su lectura!**

**Capítulo ****7**

Estaba muy emocionada, al fin podría ver a todos otra vez. Pasaron más de veinte años desde que vi a Dragon o a los demás miembros de la armada rebelde por última vez.

Apenas Ussop me dado la noticia de que mis ex-nakamas estaban cerca, salí a la cubierta a saludarles y sin quererlo me puse a llorar de felicidad.

En unos cuantos minutos más la tripulación del Fénix (N/A: no se como se llaman los barcos de la armada rebelde así que le puse yo el nombre) ancló a nuestro lado y antes que cualquiera hiciera algo, yo subí abordo del barco amigo con la ayuda de mi akuma no mi.

En la cubierta estaban casi todos mis amigos y había algunos integrantes nuevos que no reconocía. Lo primero que hice fue correr hacia Dragon y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Así estábamos cuando el resto de los mugiwaras abordaron el Fénix y vieron el espectáculo. Me separé de mi anterior líder y fui a saludar a los demás con las lagrimas adornando mi rostro otra vez.

-¡Los extrañé mucho chicos!-les dije a todos.

-Lyndis nosotros también te extrañamos-dijo Derek.

-¡Derek!-corrí a abrazarlo.

Derek era uno de mis amigos más cercano en la armada, antes de mi transformación él era todavía un adolescente y ahora era un hombre. Los años separados no habían causado ninguna brecha entre nosotros, él era como mi hermano menor.

Zoro al ver esa escena, sintió una punzada en lo más profundo de su corazón, que lo hizo mirar en otra dirección.

-Luffy-lo llamé cuando pude volver a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa Lyn?-respondió.

-Luffy, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Es carne?!-dijo mientras se le caía la baba.

-¡No! Luffy te presento a tu padre-le dije mientra señalaba a Dragon.

-Luffy ¡Has crecido un montón!-dijo un emocionado el líder.

-¡Papi!-gritó Luffy mientras corría hacia Dragon para abrazarlo pero fue con tanta fuerza que cayeron al piso.

-¡¿Estan bien?!-pregunté alarmada.

-Ellos están bien, no te preocupes Lyn-me dijo Nami- si ese es el padre de Luffy, entonces tiene un fuerza sobrenatural también.

-mmm.. esta bien-respondí no muy convencida.

Después de todos las presentaciones y saludos, Dragon me pidió ir a hablar con él a su despacho.

…

Zoro PoV

Luego de ver a Lyn corriendo a abrazar es ese tipo sentí como si algo dentro de mi se rompiera en pedasitos, por lo que me aleje de ahí.

Pero como siempre me perdí y lo peor de todo es que era un barco dos veces más grande que el Sunny. Me tardaría un buen rato poder volver.

Estaba en un pasillo rodeado de puertas, así que empece a abrir una por una por si acaso había alguien que me pudiese llevar a la cubierta otra vez.

Iba justo a rendirme y gritar por ayuda, cuando escuche voces saliendo de una puerta. Al acercarme pude distinguir que dentro, Lyn y el papá de Luffy llevaban a cabo una discusión.

-¿Por qué no puedes entender que lo hicimos por tu bien? ¿es qué no quieres tener una vida mejor? Lejos de la piratería y los badidos-gritó furioso Dragon-. Tus padres están preocupados, tienes que volver con ellos.

-¡No quiero! Entiendo perfectamente que lo hicieron por mi bien, pero yo nunca se los pedí. Si volví a elegir la vida de una pirata es por una razón, además ellos no son mis verdaderos padres y dudo mucho que se preocupen por mí, seguramente por lo único de lo que están preocupados es por su reputación-gritó Lyn con la voz rota y lágrimas adornando su rostro.

-Confío en que mi hijo te protegerá, pero no confío en ti, tu verdadera identidad puede salir a la luz en cualquier momento. No podemos arriesgarnos-dijo él más tranquilo-. Volveras, quieras o no, a Aincrad con tus padres. Ellos sabrán que es lo mejor para ti.

No soporté más de esa conversación y entré gritando para proteger a Lyn.

-¡Basta! ¡Tú no eres nadie para elegir el destino de Lyn! ¡Ella no es una niña como aparenta!

…

Lyndis PoV

Luego de un corto viaje hacia el despacho de Dragon, llegamos y nos detuvimos en la puerta mientras él sacaba las llaves(? de su bolsillo. Abrió la puerta y entramos.

Ya dentro, me dediqué a mirar la decoración y cualquier cosa que me distrajera. Ya sabía para que me había traído aquí y la razón no me gustaba.

-Lyn ¿por qué volviste a hacerlo?-preguntó.

Dragon nunca fue bueno con las palabras, y en estos años no cambió al parecer.

-Tú sabes la razón. Desde que nació me han prohibido verlo y ahora que soy una mujer libre lo hare-respondí sin dudar.

-¿Por qué no puedes entender que lo hicimos por tu bien? ¿es qué no quieres tener una vida mejor? Lejos de la piratería y los badidos-gritó furioso Dragon-. Tus padres están preocupados, tienes que volver con ellos.

-¡No quiero! Entiendo perfectamente que ustedes lo hicieron por mi bien, pero yo nunca se los pedí. Si volví a elegir la vida de una pirata es por una razón, además ellos no son mis verdaderos padres y dudo mucho que se preocupen por mí, seguramente por lo único de lo que están preocupados es por su reputación-grité a la vez que mis ojos se anegaban en lagrimas, que acto seguido bajaban por mi rostro.

-Confío en que mi hijo te protegerá, pero no confío en ti, tu verdadera identidad puede salir a la luz en cualquier momento. No podemos arriesgarnos-dijo él más tranquilo-. Volveras, quieras o no, a Aincrad con tus padres. Ellos sabrán que es lo mejor para ti.

Estaba a punto de replicar, cuando se abre la puerta y alguien grita:

-¡Basta! ¡Tú no eres nadie para elegir el destino de Lyn! ¡Ella no es una niña como aparenta!-ese alguien resulto ser Zoro. Lo miré sorprendida.

-...Zoro...-murmuré, corrí a sus brazos, en ellos me sentía segura.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Y. Para tu información, se toca la puerta antes de entrar!-gritó furioso otra vez el revolucionario.

-Soy el nakama de Lyn y no, no soy nadie para decirte que hacer. Pero te puedo asegurar que ella estará bien con nosotros. Mientras no salga a la luz durante el amanecer no se sabrá quien es en verdad-dijo el peliverde, al tiempo que me miraba- y aunque alguien la descubra nosotros la protegeremos con nuestras vidas.

El escucharlo decir esto, me enfundó alegría y después de tantos años por fin pude conseguir fuerzas para oponerme al revolucionario.

-Mandales este mensaje a mis "padres" en Aincrad: "Ojalá se pudran todos en su puta mierda de vida." creo que eso deja bien en claro que no volveré-dije sin titubear y con una voz que solo alguien ,o muy valiente o muy estúpido, me contradecería.

Después de esa conversación, arrastré aZoro a la salida y nos dirigimos a la cubierta. Aunque me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con mis anteriores nakamas teníamos que regresar al Sunny de inmediato.

…

Habían pasado dos días desde que nos encontramos con el Fénix y Zoro y yo no hablamos en ese tiempo. Esa mañana decidí ponerle fin a ese problema de una vez por todas. Sí estaba arrepentido de haberme defendido me iría del barco en la próxima isla.

Fui hasta el puesto de vigía y lo encontré dormido, no lo iba a despertar así que me senté a su lado y lo observé mientras descansaba.

-De verdad eres un perezoso, pero así me gustas-callé de inmediato al darme cuenta de lo que dije y lo peor de todo es que él justo se había despertado y me escuchó.

-emm... ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó, parecía que no me había escuchado, ¡que bien!

-Son las 6 a.m. todavía es temprano, vuelve a dormir si quieres-respondí.

-No, ya no tengo sueño. ¿Qué haces tú despierta si es tan temprano?

-Hace unos momentos amaneció y me desperté-dije con tono normal.

-Ah.. ¿Duele? Quiero decir las transformaciones-explicó.

-Todo depende del día, al principio del mes duelen horrores, pero después no tanto. Ya estoy acostumbrada-respondí.

-Ah...

-¿Por qué me defendiste el otro día?

-¿Querías sufrir? Eres nuestra nakama, nadie puede obligarte a irte de la banda-dijo con tono serio.

-Gracias-sonreí.

-Bueno, ya va a estar el desayuno ¿vas a bajar o te quedaras aquí?-preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Ahora voy, necesito un segundo.

-Te veo abajo-se despidió-

En verdad no le había preguntado nada importante, pero estaba satisfecha sólo con poder volver a hablar con él. Creo que me estoy enamorando del peliverde y eso puede ser peligroso.

Pero por ahora, voy a disfrutar del momento, por lo que baje a desayunar con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro.

**Esto es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**si conocen SAO supongo que les sonara el nombre Aincrad... no me pude resistir a ponerlerselo a la isla de Lyn... ****al fin pude organizarme y por mayoría de votos quedo el Zoro-Lyndis... **

**Agradesco sus reviews! si quieren pueden dejar más!**

**Saludos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	9. Capítulo 8

**DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE y sus personajes no son mios, son todos de Eiichiro Oda. Lyn y la trama si son de mi propiedad.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Capítulo 8 **

Paso un mes desde que vimos a los revolucionarios y esta mañana cuando llegó el diario venía dentro una carta para Luffy, pero como él no sabía leer me pidió que se la leyera.

-Bien, primero hay que ver de quien es-le dije.

-Aja-parecía bastante concentrado en escucharme.

-A ver... es de ¡Ace!-grité de emoción.

-Lyn ¡leela rápido!-se quejó.

-Si, si, la carta pone:

_Luffy:_

_¿Crees que nos podamos ver? Todavía no pude agradecerte como corresponde por haberme salvado. Estoy en la isla de Aincrad y casi no hay marines aquí. Te espero!_

_Ace._

-Yupi! ¡Al fin podrás verlo Lyn! ¿Lyn?-preguntó desconcertado.

Yo sabía bien que no había muchos marines ahí, es por eso que lo había elegido como mi escondite durante 15 años. Esto está mal, pero muy mal. No puedo ir a Aincrad, si voy me obligaran a casarme con alguien que no amo.

-Luffy, no podemos ir allí-respondió Zoro antes que yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-preguntó Nami.

-Ahí es donde están los padres de Lyn, si va allí la comprometerán con un idiota.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No pueden hacer eso!-gritó Sanji echo una furia.

-Sí, si pueden, ellos creen que soy su verdadera hija-murmuré con hilo de voz- ¡No dejaré que lo hagan!

Salí corriendo de la cocina y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el puesto de vigía otra vez, con la diferencia de que ahora yo lloraba con la cabeza escondida en mis piernas.

-¿Lyn?-no respondí, quería estar sola.

-Lyn no llores, ya veras que todo estará bien-era Chopper y a su lado estaba Ussop.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Quiero estar sola!-les grité.

-No nos vamos a ir-dijo Choppy.

-Tal vez no podamos sentir lo mismo que tú, pero siempre estaremos para apoyarte-me dijo con una sonrisa el narigón.

-Gracias, pero ustedes no lo entienden. Desde que cumplí 15 años que quieren verme casada y ahora que escapé no puedo volver, si vuelvo, todo por lo que pase hasta ahora no valdrá nada.-respondí seria por primera vez desde que pise este barco.

-¿Enserio crees que te dejaremos sufrir? ¡Somos nakamas! Tu dolor es nuestro dolor, así que ya no llores y vuelve a mostrarnos tú sonrisa-dijo Ussop mientras Chopper me abrazaba.

-Tienen razón, además podríamos enviarle otra carta a Ace pidiendo reunirnos en otra isla-me sequé las lágrimas y les sonreí.

-Volvamos a la cocina, todos están preocupados.

…

De vuelta en la cocina, hablé del asqueroso pasado que tuve en esa isla de malasuerte y como escapé luego de que mis padres se cansaran de mi y me comprometieran. Todos escucharon atentamente y no dijeron nada al respecto sobre mi oposición de ir a ese lugar.

-¡Lyn, ya lo decidí!-gritó el capitán-¡Iremos a Aincrad!

-¡¿Qué?! Acaso no escuchaste que si vamos la obligarán a tener una vida que no quiere-dijo Nami.

-Sí, lo escuché, pero no por eso dejaremos de cumplir el sueño de Lyn. Sí ella quiere ver a Ace lo hará, porque aunque la secuestraran la buscaría para que luego vuelva con nosotros-dijo con tono serio Luffy.

-Luffy ¡Gracias por todo!-exclamé mientras lo abrazaba. Al volver a mi lugar note las miradas asesinas de Nami hacia mi y de Zoro para Luffy. La mirada de la akage creo que empiezo a entender el porque, pero la del espadachín no, ¿por qué miraría a nuestro capitán así?

…

Luego del desayuno fui a entrenar un rato y cuando terminé me di una ducha, ya llevaba un par de semanas con ellos y todavía no lograba entender como tuve tanta suerte de haber caído en su barco, creo que fue el destino.

Decidí hablar con Nami sobre la miradita que recibí esta mañana, por lo que me encaminé a nuestro dormitorio donde estaba la nombrada. Toqué la puerta tres veces y escuche un pase, así que entré.

-Nami ¿estas ocupada?-pregunté-es que tengo una duda sobre algo.

-No, podemos hablar-respondió con curiosidad.

-Bien, entonces dime ¿Estas enamorada de Luffy?-dije directa al grano, mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-N-no-titubeó-¿Por qué tendría que sentir algo por ese tonto?

-No lo se, dímelo tú. Las miradas que me mandaste en el desayuno dicen todo lo contrario.

-¡Y-yo no te miré de ninguna forma en especial!-gritó Nami a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué estas tan roja?-sonreí-¿Segura que no sientes nada por él?-me burlé.

-Escuchame bien por que no lo diré dos veces-me dijo con un tono amenazador-. Me gusta Luffy-se rindió, mientras se sonrojaba todavía más.

-Dime algo que no sepa-me reí.

-Hey, por lo menos yo lo admito, no soy como Zoro-dijo bajito para que no lo escuchara.

-¿Zoro? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?-estaba confundida, y ella no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Zoro? Yo no mencioné a ningún Zoro-mintió, muy mal por cierto.

-Si vas a mentirme, hazlo bien por favor. Creí que tú te especializabas en eso-dije mientras me levantaba y agarraba un libro.

-Yo no miento-otra vez mintió-. Tengo que seguir con mis mapas asi que me voy a la biblioteca-se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejandome sola otra vez.

Todavía no había saciado mi curiosidad y ella me deja con una patética excusa ¡Por lo menos me hubiera dicho que tiene que ver el espadachín!. Bueno, eso no me tiene que interesar.

Salí a la cubierta y vi a Luffy, Chopper y Ussop jugando a no se que, pero parecía divertido así que me puse a jugar con ellos.

…

Zoro PoV

Hace como un mes que no puedo dormir con la misma facilidad que antes. Realmente no se que es lo que me pasa y como no esperaba descubrirlo antes del desayuno, me dirigí a la cocina.

En el camino vi como llegaba el diario y Nami se enojaba con la cigüeña por sus altos precios, aunque en realidad no lo eran, ella nunca cambiará, después de dos años separados todos seguimos siendo los mismos.

Al llegar a la cocina, note que había un gran alboroto como siempre, pero esta vez la causa era que la había llegado a Luffy una carta, pero como el muy tonto no sabe leer Lyn se la leyó por él.

La carta era de Ace y ponía que quería que nos encontremos con él en Aincrad, la isla donde Lyn vivió su segunda infancia.

-Luffy, no podemos ir allí-dije al ver que Lyn no respondía.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-preguntó Nami.

-Ahí es donde están los padres de Lyn, si va allí la comprometerán con un idiota.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No pueden hacer eso!-gritó el baboso de Sanji.

-Sí, si pueden, ellos creen que soy su verdadera hija-murmuró con hilo de voz- ¡No dejaré que lo hagan!-Luego de gritar eso salió corriendo a quien sabe donde.

-Nosotros iremos por ella-dijeron Chopper y Ussop a la vez.

-Bien.

Al cabo de un rato volvieron con Lyn y ella les explicó porque no quería ir ahí. Todos escuchamos en silencio su relato y al terminar empezó la discusión.

-¡Lyn, ya lo decidí!-gritó el capitán-¡Iremos a Aincrad!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Acaso no escuchaste que si vamos la obligarán a tener una vida que no quiere!-gritó Nami.

-Sí, lo escuché, pero no por eso dejaremos de cumplir el sueño de Lyn. Sí ella quiere ver a Ace lo hará, porque aunque la secuestraran la buscaría para que luego vuelva con nosotros-dijo con tono serio Luffy.

-Luffy ¡Gracias por todo!-exclamó la chica mientras lo abrazaba. En ese momento tuve la misma sensación que cuando vi a Lyn abrazando al tal Derek ¿Por qué siento deseos de cortar en pedasitos a Luffy con una de mis katanas? Ni yo mismo me entiendo.

Después del desayuno quise tomar una siesta, pero como no logré conciliar el sueño me puse a pensar.

Luego de estar dos horas sin llegar a ninguna conclusión de el por qué me entiendo tan bien con Lyn y siento deseos de matar a cualquier hombre que la toque, decidí que necesitaba un consejo. Elegí a Brook para preguntarle, ya que él es más viejo que cualquiera de nosotros y tiene más experiencia.

El esqueleto estaba en la popa tocando su violín y al verme acercarme dejó de tocar un segundo, para luego volver a hacerlo pero en un tono más bajo.

-Hola Zoro-san ¿por qué esa cara?-preguntó el pervertido.

Yo no me veía tan mal ¿o sí?

-Brook, necesito un consejo-dije directamente, sin rodeos.

-Yohoho, ¿Sobre que necesitas ayuda?-dejó de tocar el violin.

-No entiendo nada, desde hace un mes que no duermo para nada bien, tampoco puedo concentrarme en mi entrenamiento, pero sé que no tiene nada que ver con mi salud-expliqué brevemente, no iba a decirle que me mataba pensando en Lyn.

-Yohoho, parece que el espadachín tiene problemas en el amor ¿Quién es?-preguntó mientras se reía.

-¿Amor? No lo creo-me negué. Extrañamente en todo este rato no dijo ni un solo chiste malo referido a su condición.

-Yohoho Zoro-san, parece que esta más ciego que yo, aunque yo no tenga ojos yohoho-tenía que arruinar el momento.

-No es que esté ciego, solo digo que es imposible que me enamore de alguien, sobre todo cuando hay solo tres chicas en este barco y tampoco soy homosexual-expliqué.

-Yohoho estas muy a la defensiva Zoro-san, piénsalo un poco y luego hablamos ¿te parece?-dijo como si le hablara a un niño.

-Bien, debo de decir que no me fuiste de ayuda esqueleto pervertido-reclamé.

-Yohoho yo te aconsejo que pienses en la posibilidad de estar enamorado-dijo mientras volvía a tocar su violín.

Fui a tratar de dormir un rato, pero Brook me dejó la cabeza un lío, dudo mucho que pueda tomar mi siesta.

…

Lyndis PoV

Al rato de jugar con los chicos me entró sed, así que fui a la cocina por una bebida. Ya con mi zumo de naranja, volvía a dirigirme a jugar con los chicos otra vez, cuando vi que Zoro tenía problemas para dormir.

-¿Tienes problemas para dormir?-pregunté.

-Si, hace como un mes que no logro conciliar el sueño y si lo hago no dura mucho.

-¿Quieres hablar? Tal vez ayude-le recomendé.

-Ya lo intente, pero no funciono.

-Ahh... no importa, igual si necesitas un consejo aquí estoy-me señalé-puede que parezca una adolescente berrinchuda, pero soy una adulta.

-Tienes razón, pero igual no gracias.

-Bueno... ¡Suerte!-le sonreí y me fui a jugar con Luffy y Ussop.

* * *

**Esta actualización fue rápida así que hay que estar felices! Taz al fin pudo terminar el cap!**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	10. Capítulo 9

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen son todos de Oda-sensei pero, Lyn y la historia si son mios.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Capítulo 9**

Volvi a jugar con los chicos después de la pequeña charla con el espadachín, era muy extraño que Zoro no pudiera dormir bien, me pregunto que le pasará, tal vez tiene algo que ver con lo que dijo Nami.

-Ahora vuelvo chicos-les dije antes de irme.

-¿A donde vas Lyn?-preguntó Ussop.

-Al baño-respondí rápidamente.

Fui hasta el baño y dentro me agarré la cabeza con todas mis fuerzas. Desde hace una semana que tengo estas jaquecas y no se que las está causando, no las aguanto más, tendría que pedirle ayuda a Chopper pero no quiero que nadie se preocupe.

Sentí que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta, por lo que salí rápidamente. Era Brook, lo que me sorprendió mucho.

-¿Tú vas al baño?-grité emocionada por el nuevo descubrimiento.

-Sí, ¿Lyndis-san me dejaría usarlo?, no aguanto más-dijo el esqueleto.

-Claro, pasa-todavía estaba sorprendida, pero el dolor no se iba.

Dejé pasar al músico y corrí hacía el puesto del vigilante. Apenas llegué me agarre la cabeza como antes sin verificar que no hubiera nadie en la estancia.

Sentí que alguien me miraba y me di la vuelta mientras fingía que nada había pasado. Era Zoro que estaba entrenando.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, no me pasa nada-mentí.

-No parece, llamaré a Chopper-dijo mientras se me acercaba.

-No lo hagas-dije mientras todavía sostenía mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué? Si te sientes mal, solo vas a empeorar-replicó.

-No quiero preocupar a nadie, así que no lo hagas-el dolor era peor que otras veces, no aguanté más y grité.

-¡Lyn! ¡Ahora vuelvo!-salió corriendo antes de poder decirle que no quería ayuda.

El dolor era tan intenso que me tiré al piso y seguí gritando, estos últimos días no había sido así, era un dolor de cabeza un poco más fuertes de lo normal pero jamas en mi vida experimente este sufrimiento, ni siquiera en mis transformaciones.

A los pocos minutos de la salida de Zoro, este volvió acompañado del reno, entre los dos me llevaron al consultorio.

Una vez ahí, Chopper me inyecto una jeringa con un liquido verdoso, después de eso no recuerdo nada más.

Desperté en una camilla, en un cuarto que reconocía como el consultorio del reno. Noté que ya no me dolía la cabeza, pero no sabía que me había pasado, por lo que intenté levantarme, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes y caí al suelo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Todavía no puedes caminar-dijo una voz, me voltee y vi que era Franky.

-¿Sabes qué me pasó?-pregunté mientras él me ayudaba a subirme a la camilla otra vez.

-Algo me dijo Chopper pero no le entendí mucho, voy a llamarlo-dijo el cyborg, extrañamente estaba serio.

-Bueno-dije pero él ya se había ido.

Esperé unos minutos y cuando estaba por quedarme dormida otra vez, entró el doctor.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-fue lo primero que dijo.

-Sí, ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?-pregunté por segunda vez.

-Te dio una jaqueca muy fuerte y casi mueres-dijo serio- ¿Por qué no nos dijistes que te sentías mal? Fue una suerte que Zoro estuviera ahí.

-¿Casi muero? Se suponía que era solo una jaqueca-dije sorprendida.

-El dolor era causado por todas tus transformaciones matutinas, a mi me pasó lo mismo cuando estuve en la isla de los pájaros gigantes (N/A: no me acuerdo como se llama la isla donde estuvo Choppy), al tener tantas transformaciones tu cuerpo puede llegar deteriorarse.

-Entonces ¿me voy a morir?-yo no quiero morir aun.

-No, pero tienes que tomar estas pastillas durante toda esta semana y volverás a estar como siempre-dijo mientras sonreía y me entregaba una pastillas rosadas.

-Gracias, una pregunta más ¿por qué no puedo caminar?-pregunté.

-Ahh, no es nada, solo estas cansada, mañana podrás ir a donde tú quieras-dijo el reno.

-etto... Chopper ¿podrias llamar a Zoro? Quiero darle las gracias-pedí.

-Claro, no hay problema-sonrió-pero luego tienes que descansar.

-Sí-le sonreí.

…

Hacía unos segundos que Chopper se había ido y me había dejado sola otra vez. Suspiré, casi muero y todo por una terquedad, lo que es muy raro es que mi akuma no mi no me hubiera ayudado a mitigar el dolor, no sabía que estaba tan mal. Todavía estaba pensando en las razones por las que la mizu-mizu no mi no hizo efecto, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Zoro.

-¿Ya estas bien?-preguntó, se notaba que no quería mostrar preocupación.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme-agradecí mientras sonreía

-De nada, sigo sin entender porque no le dijiste a nadie lo que te pasaba-se quejo.

-No quería que se preocuparan-repliqué-, ya pasé por lo mismo una vez y el resultado fue ver a mi hermano ejecutado-sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

-¿Desde cuando te dan jaquecas?-preguntó el peliverde

-Depende, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-pregunté más tranquila.

-Como una semana, ¿me responderas?-se impacientó.

-¡¿Una semana?!-grité sorprendida-bueno, tenía jaquecas desde una semana antes de desmayarme-todavía no salía de mi asombro, una semana es mucho tiempo ¿y sí ya habíamos llegado a Aincrad?

-Tenías una semana con dolores de cabeza y no dijiste nada, sí que eres necia-dijo sin enterarse de nada.

-Zoro ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a mi isla?-le pregunté con voz queda.

-Creo que un par de días, acabamos de dejar una isla mientras dormias-respondió-no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Bueno... ¿sabes? Creo que voy a dormir un poco más-me sentía perdida, dentro de unos pocos días conocería a mi sobrino, pero al mismo tiempo volvería a ver a mis "padres" otra vez.

-Oi, ¿estas bien?-estaba preocupado y no parecía querer ocultarlo.

-Si... solo tengo sueño-respondí ida.

-Bueno... si necesitas algo estaré aquí un rato, luego iré a entrenar-seguía preocupado, pero no le presté atención.

Me dí la vuelta y cerré mis ojos tratando de escapar a la tierra de los sueños, donde los problemas no tienen importancia.

…

Abrí mis ojos y me estiré, dí media vuelta tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero al estar al borde de la cama, me caí.

-¡Ay! Eso duele-todavía estaba dormida, enseguida me senté, noté que no era mi cuarto, era la enfermería-mmm... tengo sed.

Trate de levantarme del suelo, y digo trate porque no lo conseguí, seguía cansada.

-No queda otra opción, dormiré en el piso.-dije resignada-Tal ves si grito alguien se despierta y me ayuda-pensé en voz alta.

-Callate, que quiero dormir-escuché una voz que reconocí como la de Zoro.

-¡Zoro! ¿me ayudarias a volver a mi cama? Me caí al piso y todavía no puedo caminar-susurré esperanzada.

-zzzzzz-se volvió a dormir.

-¡ZORO!-lo desperté de la única forma que se me ocurrió.

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿ya es de día?-al fin se despertó.

-¡No! Solo necesito que me ayudes a subir a la cama.

-¿Para eso me despertaste? Hazlo tu sola, que para eso tienes patitas-gruñó.

-Es que todavía no puedo caminar-admití con un sonrojo.

No dijo nada y me puso en la cama otra vez.

-Gracias-le dije-. Ya se me fue el sueño... así queeee...

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-gruño otra vez.

-¡Hablemos!-le dije con emoción.

-Sabes, creo que tu apariencia no engaña, enserio te comportas como una adolescente-se quejó

-Ya me lo han dicho, pero no cambies de tema. ¿De qué quieres hablar?-le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-No tengo de que hablar, es más, dado que últimamente tengo pocas horas de sueño, prefiero aprovecharlas-frunció el ceño.

-No seas malo-hice un puchero, nadie se podía resistir a mis pucheros, soy un ángel cuando me lo propongo.

-etto... Esta bien, pero sólo un rato-cayó en la trampa.

-¡Si! ¡Gané! Ni siquiera Roronoa Zoro puede resistirse a mis caritas de perrito-me empecé a reír.

-¡Hey! Eso no es verdad, sólo que a mi también se me fue el sueño-mintió.

-Si, claro, te creo.

-¡Es la verdad!

-Por eso dije que te creía-le burlé.

-Grr... Bueno, ¿De qué quieres hablar? Mira que de ropa y cosas de mujeres a mi no me interesan-cambió de tema.

-mmm... ¿Qué te parece si yo hago una pregunta, tú la respondes y luego tú me haces la pregunta? Como un juego-expliqué.

-Esta bien, empieza tu primero.

-¡Bien! Zoro, la pregunta que te voy a hacer a continuación es muy, pero muy importante-dije en tono serio- ¿Por qué tu pelo es verde?-le pregunté con mis ojos convertidos en estrellitas. No entendí porque él se cayó de la silla apenas pronuncié la pregunta.

-¡¿Era eso lo que querías preguntarme?!-asentí-, que voy a saber yo porque mi pelo es verde, sólo yo en mi familia lo tenía así.

-Ahh... ¡Te toca!

-Si, etto... ¿Por qué cuando llegaste al barco caíste del cielo?-preguntó él.

-Ah, eso fue porque estaba encima de una nube, pero me quede dormida y me caí-respondí con naturalidad.

-¡¿Como puedes viajar encima de una nube?! Ni que fueras Goku (N/A: no pregunten porque él conoce a Goku)

-Es que las nubes están hechas por agua y por eso puedo montarlas mientras esté conciente, pero me quedé dormida y me caí-me reí de mi estupidez.

-Ya, te toca a ti hacer la pregunta-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-pregunté lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

-N-no-noté un leve sonrojo en su rostro- ¿y tú?

-No, salí con varias personas, pero un nunca me enamoré-me pareció que estaba aliviado por algo pero no sabía porque-. ¡Gastasté tu pregunta! Me toca, ¿Crees que Ace me querrá?-pregunté con tristeza.

-Tal vez le cueste al principio, pero si le muestras tu verdadera forma, creo que te aceptará-le miré a los ojos y ví que decía la verdad.

-Gracias por ayudarme en todo este tiempo-le sonreí y me pareció ver otro sonrojo, pero se dio la vuelta tan rápido que pensé que estaba alucinando- Haz tu última pregunta y volvamos a dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer.

-Bien, ¿Por qué tienes miedo de regresar a Aincrad?-bostezó.

-mmm... Puede que ellos no sean mis verdaderos padres, pero dan mucho miedo. Lo entenderás cuando los conoscas-le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bueno... Volveré a dormir-dijo mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

-Espera, ¿Por qué duermes en la silla?-pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

-En la semana que estuviste dormida, nos turnamos para hacerte compañía por si despertabas y necesitabas algo-respondió con simpleza.

-Ahh... Buenas noches y gracias-me dí la vuelta y volví a quedarme dormida.

...

Pasaron dos días y ya volvía a caminar por mi cuenta. Esa mañana luego del desayuno volví a entrenar, había pasado toda una semana sin entrenar y el Nuevo Mundo no es algo para tomarse a la ligera.

Iba camino a tomarme una ducha cuando el grito de Ussop me distrajo.

-¡Tierra a la vista!-gritó el narigón.

Todos voltearon a mirarme luego de escuchar la noticia. Habíamos llegado a Aincrad.

...

**Apuesto un Baggio a que no esperaban que Lyn volviera tan rápido a su isla! pero la vida continua y Taz volvió a actualizar los miércoles... **

**Gracias por su apoyo y para los que no dejan reviews ¿que esperan? ¿que les regale un helado? no los voy a morder por dejar un comentario sobre si les gusto o no, para eso estan los perros... es broma...**

**Nos leemos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: One Piece y suspersonajes no me pertenecen sontodos de Oda-sensei. Lyn y la historia si son mios.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura...**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 10**

Faltaban dos horas para pisar el suelo de Aincrad, apenas Ussop dio el aviso Nami nos reunió en la cocina a todos.

-Bien, esta isla es Aincrad por lo que hoy buscaremos a Ace y mañana exploraremos el lugar-ordenó-. Lyn tú te quedaras en el barco, si mañana quieres explorar puedes hacerlo con libertad, pero hoy es más seguro de esta forma.

-Esta bien, ¿me harían un gran favor?-todos asintieron- Cuando él llegue no le digan nada de mi procedencia, yo le explicaré todo luego de que me vea durante el amanecer.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó Robin, en este mes nos habíamos convertido en muy buenas amigas-. Yo creo que tendrías que hacerlo antes del amanecer, se va a asustar si te ve en ese estado sin explicación.

-Tal ves tengas razón, pero prefiero hacerlo a mi modo.

-Tía, ¿por qué no quieres que Ace sepa quién eres?-cuestionó Luffy, ahora me decía tía ya que Ace es su hermano adoptivo.

-Luffy es complicado, no a todas la personas le parece tan normal como a ti que me transforme en una adulta en el amanecer-expliqué.

-¿Por qué?-tenía cara de entender nada.

-Porque a nadie le pasa lo mismo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Luffy! ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Qué parte de que no es normal no entiendes?!-gritó Nami, un poco más y escupía fuego por la boca.

Durante el mes que estuve aquí ayudé a la pelirroja para que pudiera confesarse al capitán, obviamente no lo conseguimos, pero las esperanzas nunca mueren.

-Oi bruja, que él sea tonto no es su culpa-defendió Zoro.

-¡Tú te callas que todavía me debes dinero!

-Se suponía que ya te lo había pagado...-masculló el espadachín.

-Esto... muy linda la charla pero, nos queda menos de una hora para llegar al puerto ¿podriamos dejar eso para después?-interrumpí.

-¡Claro Lyndis-chwan! ¡Yo haré que el marimo baka y el estúpido de goma se callen! ¡Todo por ti!-empezó el teatrito de Sanji.

-Si, si-le dije para que guardara silencio-. Volviendo al tema principal, a Ace sólo le dirán que soy una nakama más y si escuchan hablar de mi en la isla, no importa lo que digan, los ignorareis ¿entendido?-todos asintieron- así me gusta.

…

El barco pisó puerto y dentro solo nos quedamos Franky, que tenía que arreglar el Sunny y yo, porque no podía verme nadie de la isla.

Me puse mi bañador y salí a cubierta para broncearme ahora que no había nadie. Muchas veces Nami me había propuesto broncearnos juntas, pero siempre me negaba. La razón es simple, puede que mi apariencia haya cambiado pero las cicatrices de batallas pasadas no se fueron.

Me desperte cuando sentí que alguien me acariciaba la pancita, me reí, lo que sea que me tocara me hacia cosquillas, tan pronto como solté mi risita deje de sentir el tacto.

Abrí los ojos y lo que vi me dejó impresionada, frente a mi se encontraba un Zoro un poco sonrojado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté adormilada, él me miraba el estomago.

-¿Donde te hiciste estas cicatrices? -dijo apuntando a mi panza.

-¡No mires!-me tape con la toalla que tenía a mi lado-son horrendas.

-¡Si no te gustan no las muestres!-exclamó.

-Pensé que estaba sola, por eso estaba bronceandome.

-Ya, pero si no quieres que te las vean te recomendaría que te cambies, ya es la tarde y todos están por llegar.

-Si, y me las hice en distintas batallas. No se porque, pero a la gente le gusta apuñalarme en el estomago, a parte de estas solo tengo en mis brazos.

-Pensé que no podrían cortarte, debido a tu akuma no mi-me levanté de mi silla.

-Con kaeroseki si pueden-respondí antes de irme.

…

Mientras me cambiaba escuché que los demás habían llegado, lo que quiere decir que Ace llegó. Me apresuré en ponerme el vestido y los zapatos los dejé tirados por ahí.

-¡Ace! ¡Eres tú!-grité apenas lo vi.

No esperé nada más y corrí a abrazarlo, pero por el impulso los dos caímos de espaldas al suelo. Él se sentó como pudo porque yo no lo soltaba.

-Etto... ¡No llores!-sentía que si lo soltaba mi sobrino desaparecería para siempre.

-Perdón, es la emoción de conocerte al fin, no sabes como he esperado este momento-le dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas.

-Entiendo, pero... ¿Quién eres y por qué me abrazaste de repente?-preguntó asustado.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gol D. Lyndis-me presenté como si nada hubiera pasado-, soy la nueva nakama de Luffy.

-¡Todavía no me dijiste porque me tiraste al piso!-exclamó mi sobrino.

-Jeje-_¿y ahora que le digo?_-etto...

-Es que Lyn es una gran admiradora tuya ¿no es cierto Lyn?-interrumpió Nami.

-¿Qué?-no entendí, la pelirroja me miro se forma significativa- ahh... ¡Si, si! Soy tu fan.

-¡¿Desde cuando los piratas tienen fans?!-exclamó Zoro, los demás solo se mantuvieron callados con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Desde siempre, pequeño arbusto- dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Pequeño arbusto?-pregunto Ussop.

-Ya no tiene apodos-siguió Franky.

-Tendrá que pedirle consejos a Sanji sobre buenos insultos-dijo Chopper.

-¿Qué están cuchicheando ustedes tres?-les llamé la atención.

-¡Nada, nada!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, ahora entiendo todo-Ace se hizo notar-, crees que soy muy genial.-sonrió, lo miré con una gotita en la cabeza.

A Nami no se le pudo ocurrir una excusa mejor ¿verdad? Ahora se va a convertir en un egolatra. Todos reprimimos una risa, excepto el capitán que no entendía nada.

-¡¿Y los fans se comen?!-preguntó Luffy emocionado.

-No, Luffy no se comen-dijo Robin sonriendo.

-Entonces no sirven de nada-se quejó.-. Yo tengo hambre ¡Sanji meshi!

-¡Tendras que esperar!-el cocinero le dio una patada.

-Ace, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-le dije bajito, los demás siguieron con su discusión.

-¿Quieres un autógrafo?-preguntó sorprendido y un poco asustado.

-No-reprimí una carcajada-, solo quería saber si tu odias a tu padre-él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, creo que nunca le preguntaron eso de manera tan directa.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¿Qué dirias si tuvieras una tía?-no respondí a su pregunta.

-Nunca me lo he planteado, pero creo que también la odiaría, digo, ella me abandonó todos estos años.

-¡No fue mi culpa!-me defendí.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no dije nada-me levanté y fui a la cocina donde todos no esperaban para cenar.

Según la charla que mantuve con él, Ace me odia y todo por culpa de Ivankov y Dragon. Jamás podré decirle que soy su tía.

…

Me puse mi piyama y me metí en la cama, lo único que quería ahora era descansar. Pero parece que Kami tiene otros planes para mí, ya que la navegante entró y se puso a hablar conmigo.

-¿Quieres que te despierte temprano mañana?-preguntó de repente.

-¿Para que?-nunca me gusto levantarme temprano.

-Le diras a Ace quien eres luego del amanecer ¿no?-explicó.

-Ah, si, pero no tienes de que preocuparte. Mañana es primero del mes y la transformación me despertará, siempre los primeros 10 días del mes es así-sonreí.

-Entonces no me preocupo. ¡Hasta mañana!-se despidió moviendo la mano, mientras se metía en su cama.

…

Sentí que me zarandeaban de un lado para otro, por lo que abrí mis ojos, pero tuve que cerrarlos otra vez de inmediato, la luz era demasiado intensa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté adormilada.

-¡¿Como es eso de que tú eres mi tía?!-gritó Ace furioso- ¡eres sólo una cría!

-mmm... no soy una niña, tengo 40 años, así que déjame dormir-no presté atención a mis palabra, tenía mucho sueño.

-¡Me niego a creerlo!-al fin me soltó, pero siguió gritando incoherencias.

-Ace, creo que no tendría que haberlo dicho, ven a la cocina y te lo explicaré-apareció Nami y saco al pirata de la habitación.

-Perdón por decirle, creí que ya lo habías hecho tú, dijiste que lo harías al amanecer y por eso le pregunté que pensaba. De verdad que no lo hice con mala intención-se disculpó.

-No pasa nada, Nami, ¿qué hora es?-pronuncié antes de que ella saliera por la puerta.

-Son alrededor de las 10 de la mañana-dijo la navegante.

_¿Las 10.00? ¿eso quiere decir que mi transformación no me despertó?¿Por qué? _Estas y otras miles de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza.

Comprendí luego de unos minutos en silencio pensando, que las pastillas que me dio Chopper tenían algo que ver con este problema.

Salí de la cama, ni me preocupe por hacerla, y me vestí rápidamente para ir a consultar con el reno, no puede ser que no me haya transformado.

-¡Chopper!-grité desesperadamente por todo el barco.

-¡Ahí estas!-creí que era el doctor, pero me equivoque. Era Ace.

-¿Has visto a Chopper?-no noté el aura asesina que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-No, me explicaras qué es lo que quizó decir Nami y lo que dijiste tú mientras dormias-dijo con tono amenazador.

-A mi no me amenazas, ¿está claro? Que se entienda bien la diferencia entre tú y yo-le dije con el mismo tono que él usó.

-Chopper está en su consultorio-dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo-. Luego hablaremos nosotros.

-Si.

Corrí hacia donde se encontraba el joven doctor y sin llamar entré a la habitación. Dentro estaba el espadachín vestido solo con sus pantalones, lo que hizo que me sonrojara, al parecer le estaban haciendo una revisión de rutina.

-¿Disfrutas del espectáculo?-se burló.

-Chopper ¿podemos hablar?-ignoré el comentario de él.

-Si, esperame dos minutos que ya termino con Zoro-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me senté de mala gana en la única silla libre y me dediqué a mirar cualquier objeto de la habitación, excepto a Zoro, porque en cuanto le lanzaba una miradita se me subían los colores a la cabeza.

-Bien, terminé-exclamó el reno.

-Nos vemos luego-se despidió el espadachín.

-Chopper, ¿Qué tenían las pastillas que me distes?-directa al grano, como siempre.

-¿Eh? Las pastillas se suponen que te ayudan a controlar las trasformaciones y al mismo tiempo obligan al cuerpo a acostumbrarse al cambio-dijo Choppy-, ¿Por qué?

-L-las pastillas controlan mis transformaciones-murmuré atonita-, eso quiere decir que ya no cambiaré en el amanecer ¿verdad?

-S-si, ¿te sientes bien Lyn?-preguntó asustado.

-Entonces ¡Puedo cambiar cuando quiera!-grité emocionada.

-Bueno, va a tomar algo de tiempo poder controlar cuando transformarse, o eso fue lo que me pasó a mi-replicó.

-¿Cómo puedo transformarme? ¡Enséñame!-pedí desesperada,

-Es que no se como lo hago, solo siento un calor en mi cuerpo y después sólo dejo que se expanda, entonces cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy transformado.

-Un calor ¿eh? ¡Gracias Chopper! Eres el mejor doctor del mundo.

-¡Baka! Ni pienses que con un cumplido me vas a hacer feliz-dijo bailando de una forma muy extraña y bastante contento.

-Te ves muy feliz-dije con una gotita en mi cabeza-. Igual, me sirvió de mucho, me voy a practicar.

Salí corriendo del consultorio rumbo a la torre del vigía, pero Ace me intercepto en el camino.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-dijo mostrandome su mano convertida en fuego.

-Así que es verdad que comiste la mera-mera no mi-pronuncié emocionada, mi sobrino era genial.

-No te pases de lista, todavía tenemos que hablar-amenazó el pelinegro.

-Bueno, pero para empezar, te sugiero que no me muestres tu mano así nunca más-le sonreí.

-¿Tienes miedo?-se burló.

-Más bien tu deberías tenerme miedo a mi. Jaja, que lindo es compartir una charla con mi sobrino perdido-continué riendome, hay que decirle no al negativismo.

Una bola de fuego acarició mi mejilla.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué no te quemó?!-gritó asustado Ace.

-Pequeño, esa no es forma de tratar a tus mayores-todavía mantenía mi sonrisa forzada-, y para tu información yo también soy una usuaria de las frutas. Tengo el poder de la mizu-mizu no mi lo que quiere decir que soy superior a ti, claro que aun sin mi akuma no mi te puedo ganar en un combate limpio.

-Oye, tu eres la pequeña...

Lo callé con un movimiento de mi mano, estaba empezando a sentir ese "calorcito". Dejé que se expandiera por todo mi cuerpo y cuando terminó vi la cara estupefacta de Ace. Eso quiere decir que funcionó.

Corrí hacía el baño y apenas llegué observe el espejo. La imagen que me devolvía el objeto era de la verdadera Gol D. Lyndis, sonreí y salí tranquila de ahí.

-¡Chopper! ¡Lo hicé!-grité con todas mis fuerzas-¡Pude trasformarme yo sola! ¡Sin ayuda del sol!

Estaba tan eufórica que me tiré al suelo y me puse a reír como loca. A los pocos segundos de mi grito todos ya estaban a mi alrededor mirándome extrañados, noté que Ace seguía mirando hacia la nada, sorprendido.

Deje de reír y me levanté del piso seria, caminé hacía mi sobrino y lo abracé.

-¿Ahora me crees? ¿Puedes llegar a crees que soy tu tía?-murmuré bajito para que sólo él me escuchara.

-C-creo que sí-tartamudeó-, ¿podrías explicarme todo?- lo solté.

-Claro, vamos a la cocina-le sonreí mientras le agarraba de la mano y lo arrastraba a dicho lugar.

..

Una vez allí le dí la misma explicación que tuve que darle a los demás cuando llegué aquí. Al terminar, él sequedo callado mirando la mesa fijamente. Cuando no pude aguantar más su silencio interrumpí sus pensamientos.

-¿Me diras algo o seguirás ignorandome como hasta ahora? Créeme que jamás quise alejarme de tí-me excusé.

-¡Dimé que quieres de mí! ¡Que te abrace y te diga que no me importa nada el daño que tuve que soportar todos estos años por culpa de mi padre! ¡O acaso quieres que te perdone el no estar ahí conmigo cuando te necesite!-gritó furioso- ¡¿Sabes el dolor que inflige el tener la sangre maldita?!

-¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa que me hayan obligado a cambiar de cuerpo! ¡Y no, no se que clase de dolor es el que soportaste! ¡A diferencia de ti yo estoy orgullosa de ser la hermana del Rey de los Piratas!-grité con las lágrimas amenazando con de salir de mis ojos.

-¿Orgullosa dices? ¿De qué? ¿De tener un hermano asesino? ¿De tener un hermano que murió dejando a su hijo de lado?-preguntó dolido el hombre de fuego.

-¡Orgullosa de tener un hermano tan genial! Él peleó por su sueño, él lucho con su enfermedad hasta el último momento, él protegió a sus nakamas y a su hermana pequeña con su sangre! ¡Tú también deberías estar orgulloso! Él no quiso morir, pero esa enfermedad lo estaba matando y no podía hacer nada en su contra-solté las lágrimas que había retenido-¡Eres un idiota!-y huí de esa habitación.

Corrí hacia el puesto del vigía, siempre escogía ese lugar para llorar. Apenas llegué ahí adopte la forma de la Lyn peliplateada y me senté lo más alejada de la puerta, escondiendo mi cara entre mis piernas.

-¿Lyn? ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó alguien, reconocí esa voz como la de Zoro.

-Por nada, si no te gusta puedes irte a entrenar a otro lado-gimoteé.

-No estaba entrenando-respondió el peliverde- y no te voy a dejar que sufras sola.

-...-no respondí, pero sentí que él se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasó?-alzé la vista y encontré su rostro a escasos centímetros del mio, me sonrojé y aparté la vista.

-Nada, sólo me gusta llorar-respondí antes de ahogar otro sollozo.

-Ace no quiso aceptarte como su tía ¿verdad?-_¿Cómo lo supo?_-, y además te gritó que odia su sangre ¿no?-_¿Acaso es adivino?_

_-_No-mentí-, lloro porque me lastime el pie cuando subia-_algún día aprenderé excusas creíbles._

-Lyn ¿por qué te dejas pisotear así? Creí que valias más que eso-dijo mirandome a los ojos, ya que yo había vuelto a alzar la vista.

-Tú no entiendes, perdí a mi familia, a mis nakamas, sólo me queda él.

-Lyn, escúchame bien, porque no lo diré dos veces-ordenó, asentí-. Nosotros somos tu familia, nosotros somos tus nakamas, nosotros te queremos como eres y no nos gusta verte llorar. Sí Ace es tan importante para ti, lucha por él.

No se como lo hacía, puede que Zoro sea un hombre de pocas palabras pero, siempre dice lo indicado y está ahí cuando alguien lo necesita. Zoro es un nakama importante y me alegro de que sea mi nakama.

-Gracias Zoro, tienes razón, no puedo dejarme maltratar así-me sequé las lágrimas y lo abracé-. Voy a ver que puedo hacer con mi sobrino-le sonreí y me fui de la habitación rumbo a la cocina otra vez.

Al salir de la torre del vigía me di cuenta de que en verdad estoy enamorada de Zoro, es una lastima. Eso quiere decir que estoy destinada a sufrir, él jamás podría fijarse en una vieja como lo soy yo. Me aseguraré de que el espadachín nunca se entere de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.

* * *

**Hola holitas! aqui reportandome otra vez! el final de este cap es igual que el de otro de los anteriores (no me voy a fijar cual es) pero es que en ese Lyn dice "creo" pero en este esta segura de sus sentimientos.. es un poco diferente...**

**Bien! al fin terminé de dibujar a Lyn! ella es la foto de portada... aunque esta solo la Lyn de pelo plateado... tengo que hacer a la otra... pero despues de dibujar mil veces a esta no me dan ganas...**

**Sorpresa! el proximo cap será un pov de Zoro contando lo que siente respecto a la traviesa de Lyn...**

**Jeje... creo que me despido! Gracias a todos por su apoyo! y los que no dejan review ya veran los que les pasa muajaja...**

**Saludos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	12. Capítulo 11 (primera parte)

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Lyn y la trama es mio.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 11 (primera parte)**

Zoro PoV

Luego de la pequeña charla con Lyn, me resigne a poder dormir y fui al puesto del vigía a tratar de entrenar un rato pero, me vi interrumpido a la mitad ya que la puerta-trampa se abrió de repente y por ella entró la peliplateada.

Apenas se cerró la puerta la nombrada hizo un gesto de dolor y se agarró su cabeza como si le fuera a estallar, la miré con un deje de preocupación y ella al sentirse observada se dio la vuelta en mi dirección.

-¿Estas bien?-bien, lo admito, estaba muy preocupado.

-Sí, no me pasa nada-mintió.

-No parece, llamaré a Chopper-dije mientras me le acercaba.

-No lo hagas-dijo Lyn al tiempo que se volvía a agarrar la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? Si te sientes mal, solo vas a empeorar-repliqué

-No quiero preocupar a nadie, así que no lo hagas-que necia podía ser a veces, iba a darme la vuelta e ignorarla, cuando Lyn gritó de dolor.

-¡Lyn! ¡Ahora vuelvo!-grité preocupado antes de ir en busca de Chopper.

No había bajado un escalón de la escalera en el mástil, cuando escuché otro grito proveniente de mi nakama. No aguante más y en vez de bajar la escalera correctamente salté desde esa altura hacia el suelo de la cubierta sin importarme nada.

Caí justo al lado de donde Luffy y los demás estaban jugando.

-¡Ahh! Zoro casi me causas un infarto-gritó espantado Ussop. Lo ignoré y me dirigí hacia el doctor.

-¡Chopper necesito tu ayuda! ¡Es Lyn!-sin esperar una respuesta del reno, lo tome entre mis manos y empecé a subir la odiosa escalera que me separaba de peliplateada.

-Zoro ¿qué le pasó a Lyn?-pregunto jadeando Choppy.

-No lo se, estaba entrenando cuando ella entró y empezó a agarrarse la cabeza y gritar de dolor-expliqué rápidamente.

-Creo que ya sé que es lo que le pasa, si estoy en lo correcto tenemos que apurarnos-para ese momento ya habíamos llegado al puesto del vigía.

Lyn se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde la dejé pero, ahora estaba tirada en el suelo y parecía mucho peor que antes. Las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos y seguía gritando de dolor mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Chopper me ordenó llevarla a su consultorio y una vez allí el reno le inyecto un líquido verdoso que hizo que Lyn cayera inconsciente. El médico pidió que fuera a buscar a Robin y Nami, porque necesitaba de su ayuda.

Hice lo que me ordenó y luego de eso tuve que quedarme afuera con todos los demás, mientras esperaba que todo saliera bien. Una hora después del incidente las chicas salieron de la habitación y nos dieron la noticia que Lyn se encontraba estable y que ahora estaba descansando.

Suspiré aliviado, enserio me había preocupado.

-Marimo baka, seguro que tu le hiciste algo a Lyndis-Chwan-me recriminó Sanji una vez que todo terminó.

-Yo no le hice nada ceja rara-me defendí.

-Él tiene razón Sanji-dijo Chopper, todos nos volvimos para escucharlo-, Lyn casi muere, pero la causa son sus transformaciones matutinas, su cuerpo no aguantó más el cambio y explotó.

-Pero ella estará bien ¿verdad?-preguntó Ussop preocupado.

-Sólo si ella lucha, por ahora no podemos hacer nada más que esperar-dijo con tristeza el reno.

…

Hace una semana que Lyn esta inconsciente, hace una semana que no duermo, hace una semana que entreno más duro que cuando estaba en la isla Kuraigana, hace una semana que Lyn es la dueña de mis pensamientos, hace una semana que me di cuenta que siento algo por Lyn, pero no se que es.

Como dije antes, ya paso un semana de la caída de Lyn y poco a poco todos perdíamos las esperanzas de que despertara. Desde ese incidente todos nos turnamos para estar con ella mientras duerme, en caso de despertar no estaría sola, esta noche me tocaría a mi hacer la guardia.

Estaba entrenando como siempre, cuando Chopper me llama diciendo que Lyn había vuelto en sí y quería hablar conmigo. No pude evitar tener un sentimiento de alegría al recibir la noticia.

Fui hasta el consultorio del doctor y entré sin llamar.

-¿Ya estas bien?-traté de que no notara mi preocupación.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme-agradeció mientras sonreía

-De nada, sigo sin entender porque no le dijiste a nadie lo que te pasaba-casi me muero del susto.

-No quería que se preocuparan-replicó-, ya pasé por lo mismo una vez y el resultado fue ver a mi hermano ejecutado-noté que casi se pone a llorar.

-¿Desde cuando te dan jaquecas?-cambié de tema.

-Depende, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-preguntó más tranquila.

-Como una semana, ¿me responderas?-pregunté.

-¡¿Una semana?!-gritó sorprendida-bueno, tenía jaquecas desde una semana antes de desmayarme-todavía no salía de mi asombro, una semana es mucho tiempo ¿como pudo aguantar tanto tiempo sin decirle a nadie?

-Tenías una semana con dolores de cabeza y no dijiste nada, sí que eres necia-me quejé.

-Zoro ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a mi isla?-preguntó atontada.

-Creo que un par de días, acabamos de dejar una isla mientras dormias-respondí-no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Bueno... ¿sabes? Creo que voy a dormir un poco más-dijo como ida.

-Oi, ¿estas bien?-estaba preocupado.

-Si... solo tengo sueño-respondio sin un cambio de voz.

-Bueno... si necesitas algo estaré aquí un rato, luego iré a entrenar-seguía preocupado, pero supongo que es normal ¿verdad? Es lo que haría por cualquier nakama.

_Sólo que ella no es cualquier nakama-_dijo mi conciencia.

Ignoré la voz en mi cabeza y me puse a ver como dormía Lyn. Estuve así unos quince minutos y luego me fui a entrenar, ya estaba más tranquilo.

…

Mientras comíamos, Nami nos pidió-ordenó que siguiéramos haciendo guardia por Lyn, hasta que se recuperara. Y como esa noche me tocaba a mi, luego de comer en vez de irme a dormir como los demás, fui directo a la enfermería.

No duré ni cinco minutos despierto. Una voz me despertó justo cuando después de una semana sin sueño conseguí dormirme.

-Callate, que quiero dormir-le grité a quien sea mientras volvía a quedarme dormido.

-¡ZORO!-me despertaron con un grito, buena forma de empezar el día ¿no?

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿ya es de día?-pregunté adormilado.

-¡No! Solo necesito que me ayudes a subir a la cama-dijo la misma voz que me despertó.

Abrí los ojos y en medio de la oscuridad note la figura de Lyndis tirada en el piso.

-¿Para eso me despertaste? Hazlo tu sola, que para eso tienes patitas-le dije de mala manera.

-Es que todavía no puedo caminar-admitió con lo que me pareció un sonrojo.

No dije nada, me levante, prendí la luz y la puse otra vez sobre la cama.

-Gracias-me dijo-. Ya se me fue el sueño... así queeee...-¿ahora que quería?

-¿Qué quieres?-gruñí otra vez.

-¡Hablemos!-exclamó con emoción.

-Sabes, creo que tu apariencia no engaña, enserio te comportas como una adolescente-me quejé

-Ya me lo han dicho, pero no cambies de tema. ¿De qué quieres hablar?-me sonrió.

-No tengo de que hablar, es más, dado que últimamente tengo pocas horas de sueño, prefiero aprovecharlas-gruñí.

-No seas malo-dijo con un tono dulce y haciendo un pucherito.

_Irresistible_

-etto... Esta bien, pero sólo un rato-me rendí.

-¡Si! ¡Gané! Ni siquiera Roronoa Zoro puede resistirse a mis caritas de perrito-se empezó a reír.

-¡Hey! Eso no es verdad, sólo que a mi también se me fue el sueño-mentí.

-Si, claro, te creo.

-¡Es la verdad!- defendí.

-Por eso dije que te creía.

-Grr... Bueno, ¿De qué quieres hablar? Mira que de ropa y cosas de mujeres a mi no me interesan-cambié de tema.

-mmm... ¿Qué te parece si yo hago una pregunta, tú la respondes y luego tú me haces la pregunta? Como un juego.

-Esta bien, empieza tu primero.

-¡Bien! Zoro, la pregunta que te voy a hacer a continuación es muy, pero muy importante-dijo en tono serio- ¿Por qué tu pelo es verde?-me preguntó y yo me caí de la silla de la impresión.

¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

-¡¿Era eso lo que querías preguntarme?!-asintió-, que voy a saber yo porque mi pelo es verde, sólo yo en mi familia lo tenía así.

-Ahh... ¡Te toca!

-Si, etto... ¿Por qué cuando llegaste al barco caíste del cielo?-esa es una duda que tenía desde que la conocí.

-Ah, eso fue porque estaba encima de una nube, pero me quede dormida y me caí-respondió con naturalidad.

-¡¿Como puedes viajar encima de una nube?! Ni que fueras Goku-me sorprendí.

-Es que las nubes están hechas por agua y por eso puedo montarlas mientras esté consciente, pero me quedé dormida y me caí-se empezó a reír sola, lo que me hizo preguntarme si en verdad estaba bien.

-Ya, te toca a ti hacer la pregunta-dije indiferente.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-si hubiera estado tomando agua la escupiría de inmediato.

-N-no-me sonrojé-, ¿y tú?

-No, salí con varias personas, pero un nunca me enamoré-suspiré aliviado-¡Gastaste tu pregunta! Me toca, ¿Crees que Ace me querrá?-preguntó con tristeza.

-Tal vez le cueste al principio, pero si le muestras tu verdadera forma, creo que te aceptará.

-Gracias por ayudarme en todo este tiempo-me sonrió, y me sonrojé- Haz tu última pregunta y volvamos a dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer.

-Bien, ¿Por qué tienes miedo de regresar a Aincrad?-bostecé.

-mmm... Puede que ellos no sean mis verdaderos padres, pero dan mucho miedo. Lo entenderás cuando los conoscas-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Bueno... Volveré a dormir-dije mientras me acomodaba en la silla.

-Espera, ¿Por qué duermes en la silla?-preguntó la peliplateada.

-En la semana que estuviste dormida, nos turnamos para hacerte compañía por si despertabas y necesitabas algo-le dije la verdad.

-Ahh... Buenas noches y gracias-me dió la espalda y a los pocos segundos su respiración se volvió regular.

-Buenas noches-dije aunque sabía que ya no me escuchaba.

…

Luego de dos días Lyn ya podía volver a caminar. Luego del desayuno decidí tomar una siesta y después entrenaría.

Creo que dormí un poco más de dos horas, cuando el grito de Ussop me despertó.

-¡Tierra a la vista!-anunció el mentiroso.

Voltee a mirar la reacción de Lyn al escuchar la noticia. Habíamos llegado a Aincrad.

* * *

**Holis Holitas! me disculpo si el pov de Zoro no era lo que esperaban... Pero me parecía interesante que él cuente su punto de vista de las últimas cosas que pasaron.**

**Bueno, este cap tiene dos partes, una ya la leyeron y la otra es el cap 10 pero del punto del marimo...**

**Creo que no tengo más que agregar excepto... Me encanta el chocolate! y me hice una cuenta en deviantart! puse muchos dibujitos feos de Lyn! de esos que hago yo! bueno aquí le va el link: **

**catrinafromdeath . deviantart (saquen los espacios!)**

**Me despido! Díganme su opinión porque si no lo hacen compraré cinco patos que dirán cuac!**

**Saludos!**

**Tazusa Inverse  
**


	13. Capítulo 11 (segunda parte)

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece, es todo de Eiichiro Oda. Lyn y la trama es mia.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 11 (segunda parte)**

Zoro PoV

Faltaban dos horas para pisar el suelo de Aincrad, apenas Ussop dio el aviso Nami nos reunió en la cocina a todos.

-Bien, esta isla es Aincrad por lo que hoy buscaremos a Ace y mañana exploraremos el lugar-ordenó-. Lyn tú te quedaras en el barco, si mañana quieres explorar puedes hacerlo con libertad, pero hoy es más seguro de esta forma.

-Esta bien, ¿me harían un gran favor?-todos asentimos- Cuando él llegue no le digan nada de mi procedencia, yo le explicaré todo luego de que me vea durante el amanecer.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó Robin-. Yo opino que tendrías que hacerlo antes del amanecer, se va a asustar si te ve en ese estado sin explicación.

-Tal ves tengas razón, pero prefiero hacerlo a mi modo.

-Tía, ¿por qué no quieres que Ace sepa quién eres?-cuestionó Luffy.

-Luffy es complicado, no a todas la personas le parece tan normal como a tí que me transforme en una adulta en el amanecer-explicó.

-¿Por qué?-tenía cara de entender nada.

-Porque a nadie le pasa lo mismo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Luffy! ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Qué parte de que no es normal no entiendes?!-gritó Nami, un poco

más y escupía fuego por la boca.

-Oi bruja, que él sea tonto no es su culpa-ya tendría que saberlo ella, con todo el tiempo que le dedica al pelinegro.

-¡Tú te callas que todavía me debes dinero!

-Se suponía que ya te lo había pagado...-murmuré enojado.

-Esto... muy linda la charla pero, nos queda menos de una hora para llegar al puerto ¿podriamos dejar eso para después?-interrumpió Lyn.

-¡Claro Lyndis-chwan! ¡Yo haré que el marimo baka y el estúpido de goma se callen! ¡Todo por tí!-empezó la humillación voluntaria del ceja rara.

-Si, si-sonreí, parece que a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho los discursos del emo rubio-. Volviendo al tema principal, a Ace sólo le dirán que soy una nakama más y si escuchan hablar de mi en la isla, no importa lo que digan, los ignorareis ¿entendido?-todos asentimos- así me gusta.

…

Salí a explorar la isla en compañía de Ussop, todavía no entiendo porque insisten todos en que no vaya sólo. Bueno, la cosa es que el muy tonto se perdió y tuve que regresar al Sunny yo sólo, después de atravesar el bosque que no sabía que estaba y pasar por todas las plazas que tenía la ciudad, (que extrañamente eran todas iguales) llegué al barco sano y salvo.

Lo primero que distinguí cuando subí a la cubierta fue a Lyn en bikini, dormida.

Había que admitirlo, ella tenía un buen cuerpo, me arriesgaría a decir que es mucho mejor que el de Nami. Me pregunto porque no toma sol más seguido, aunque no es que lo necesite.

_Deberías dejar de pensar en ella._

Me acerqué para despertarla, al estar más cerca de ella comprendí el motivo por el cual no es tan exibicionista. Lyn tenía todo el torso lleno de cicatrices y los brazos también, pero de estas últimas yo ya sabía de su existencia.

Me acerqué un poco más y alargué mi brazo para tocar una de ellas, quería cerciorarme de que no fueran falsas. Realmente no se que esperaba, pero el darme cuenta de que eran verdaderas me dolió como si me las hubieran hecho a mi y eso que yo había sufrido muchas peores.

Escuché una debil risa y me aparté de ella antes de que despertara.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al ver que yo no podía alejar la vista de su estomago.

-¿Donde te hiciste estas cicatrices? -dije apuntando a su panza.

-¡No mires!-se tapó con la toalla que tenía a su lado-son horrendas.

-¡Si no te gustan no las muestres!-me defendí.

-Pensé que estaba sola, por eso estaba bronceandome.

-Ya, pero si no quieres que te las vean te recomendaría que te cambies, ya es la tarde y todos están por llegar.

-Si, y me las hice en distintas batallas. No se porque, pero a la gente le gusta apuñalarme en el estomago, a parte de estas solo tengo en mis brazos.

-Pensé que no podrían cortarte, debido a tu akuma no mi-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Con kaeroseki o haki si pueden-respondió antes de irse.

…

Pensaba volver a entrenar luego de ver como Lyn desaparecía por la puerta del cuarto de las chicas, pero al momento de agarrar mis pesas vi como algo cruzaba por el cielo, para luego caer sobre mi. Luffy había vuelto y su aparición me dolía.

-¡Luffy! ¡¿Es qué no puedes usar la escalera o por lo menos medir tu fuerza?!-le grité apenas se bajó de encima mio.

-Jaja creo que no puede-respondió un sonriente Ace.

-Hola Ace, yo me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar-dije sarcasticamente.

Él iba a responderme pero se vió interrumpido por el grito de Lyn.

-¡Ace! ¡Eres tú!-gritó emocionada antes de tirarse encima de su sobrino y soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

El chico trataba de ponerse de pie pero, al verse atrapado en los brazos de la adolescente, solo pudo sentarse.

-Etto... ¡No llores!-a ningún hombre le gusta ver una mujer llorar y menos si es por tu culpa.

-Perdón, es la emoción de conocerte al fin, no sabes como he esperado este momento-le dijo mientras me secaba las lagrimas.

-Entiendo, pero... ¿Quién eres y por qué me abrazaste de repente?-preguntó entre sustado y divertido.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gol D. Lyndis-se presentó como si nada hubiera pasado-, soy la nueva nakama de Luffy.

-¡Todavía no me dijiste porque me tiraste al piso!-gritó espantado.

_-_Jeje_-Inventa una buena excusa Lyn-_etto...

-Es que Lyn es una gran admiradora tuya ¿no es cierto Lyn?-interrumpió Nami.

-¿Qué?... ahh... ¡Si, si! Soy tu fan.

-¡¿Desde cuando los piratas tienen fans?!-exclamé sorprendido, los demás solo se mantuvieron callados con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Desde siempre, pequeño arbusto- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_¿Pequeño arbusto? ¿En serio?_

-¿Pequeño arbusto?-pregunto Ussop.

-Ya no tiene apodos-siguió Franky.

-Tendrá que pedirle consejos a Sanji sobre buenos insultos-dijo Chopper.

-¿Qué están cuchicheando ustedes tres?-les llamó la atención.

-¡Nada, nada!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, ahora entiendo todo-Ace se hizo notar-, crees que soy muy genial.-sonrió.

-¡¿Y los fans se comen?!-preguntó Luffy emocionado.

-No, Luffy no se comen-dijo Robin sonriendo.

-Entonces no sirven de nada-se quejó.-. Yo tengo hambre ¡Sanji meshi!

-¡Tendras que esperar!-el cocinero le dió una patada.

Después de que nuestro capitán hiciera todo un berrinche, el ceja rara fue a la cocina a preparar la cena y los demás le seguimos, dejando así a Lyn con su sobrino a solas.

Luego de la fiesta que se montó en honor a la visita de Ace, en la que la peliplateada no pronunció una palabra, cada uno se fue a su cama.

…

Me desperté justo a tiempo para el desayuno y después de vestirme fui a la cocina.

Apenas entré noté que todos ya se encontraban comiendo, por lo que me senté y empecé a engullir mi comida.

-Bien, hoy a la isla iremos Sanji, Robin, Brook, Luffy, Ussop, Franky y yo, los demás se quedan haciendo compañía a Lyn, saldremos todos luego del almuerzo ¿entendido?-ordenó la pelirroja, todos asentimos en respuesta.

-Por cierto, ¿donde está Lyn? Tiene que tomar las pastillas a esta hora-preguntó Choppy cambiando de tema.

-Sigue durmiendo, pero supongo que cuando se despertó al amanecer las habrá tomado. No te preocupes Chopper-le dijo Nami.

Que raro, en el tiempo que conosco a Lyn nunca después de su tranformación fue a dormir otra vez, es más esos días que se despierta temprano aprovecha para entrenar.

-¿No les parece super raro que se haya vuelto a dormir?-parece que Franky también se dio cuenta.

-Dejenla dormir, si incluso se despertó al amanecer con toda la fiesta que hubo anoche estará cansada-dijo Ace sin enterarse de nada.

-Af fiene fafon-_traducción:Ace tiene razón._-dijo Luffy con la boca llena.

_-_¡Luffy primero traga y luego hablas!-se enojó Sanji-¿No te enseñaron buenos modales?

-Fosofos afendimos fuefos fodalef ¿fo Fuffy?-_Traducción: Nosotros aprendimos buenos modales ¿no Luffy?-_respondio Ace con un pedaso de carne en la boca.

_-_Es obvio que son hermanos-dijimos todos al unisono.

El tema de Lyn paso a ser irrelevante durante el desayuno y al terminar este fue cuando la cosa se puso fea.

-Ace ¿Qué te pareció Lyn?-preguntó Nami, yo también estaba interesado en la respuesta por lo que presté atención a su conversación.

-Jaja, es una chica muy graciosa, aunque lo de que sea mi fan me da miedo-dijo sonriendo.

-No, eso no, lo que quiero decir es ¿qué te pareció lo de que ella sea tu tía?-un segundo bastó para que la sonrisa de Ace se borrara.

-¿Qué? ¡Ella es una niña no puede ser mi tía!-gritó el hombre de fuego.

Eso fue todo lo que necesite para entender que algo andaba mal ¿Cómo puede ser que Lyn no le hubiera dicho? Seguramente se acobardó al último momento.

-¡Que buena broma Nami!-intervine rápidamente.

-¿Broma? No es broma Zoro, todos sabemos que Lyn es la hermana de Roger-me habló como si fuera un niño pequeño.

¡Estúpida Nami! ¿No se suponia que eras muy inteligente? Tal vez me equivoqué, tú eres muy lenta para entender la situación.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Ace antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

-Eres una idiota, no te das cuenta por su cara que ella no se lo había dicho antes-le dije mordazmente.

-No fue mi intención, creí que en serio Lyn lo haría-se disculpó.

-Ve a detenerlo antes de que pase algo malo-ella tiene que aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones-, nadie va a hacerlo por tí.

No me respondió y salió tras el pelinegro. Me dirigí hacia Chopper.

-Oi, Chopper ¿tienes pastillas para dormir? Hace como un mes que no puedo descansar tranquilamente-expliqué.

-Claro, pero dejame hacerte un estudio para ver que es lo que anda mal-dijo el reno preocupado.

-No me pasa nada, sólo quiero dormir-repliqué.

-Tú no eres doctor así que no sabes si algo esta mal-adopto su ex-forma humana-, te haré un examen médico quieras o no-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Que mas da-me rendí y salí tras él, después de todo me tocaba quedarme en el barco.

Llegamos al consultorio del reno, y se me ordenó quitarme el saco y las botas, así que así hice, quedando en pantalones.

Unos de unos minutos después de que Choppy empezó a tratarme, la puerta se abrió de repente, mostrando la figura de Lyn que se me quedo mirandome sonrojada.

-¿Disfrutas del espectaculo?-me burlé.

-Chopper ¿podemos hablar?-me ignoró.

-Si, esperame dos minutos que ya termino con Zoro-respondió con una sonrisa.

Luego de cinco minutos, al fin me dio las pastillas para dormir.

-Bien, terminé-exclamó el reno.

-Nos vemos luego-me despedí.

Fui a la torre del vigia para tomarme una merecida siesta. Chopper me dijo que las pastillas no eran muy fuertes, así que tendría que estar en un lugar tranquilo para poder conciliar el sueño.

Aun con los medicamentos no pude dormir, desde abajo se escuchaban gritos, pero no podía descifrar que decían. Me estaban hartando y cuando me iba a levantar para ir a decirles que se callasen, de repente el ruido cesó.

La puerta se abrió sin ningún cuidado, entrando por ella la causante número uno de mi insomio. Cuando entró Lyn me pareció que estaba con su verdadera apariencia, pero al fijarme bien noté que sólo fue una alucinación de mi parte.

Ella apenas estuvo adentro, se sentó lo más alejada de la puerta-trampa y empezó a llorar con el rostro escondido en sus piernas.

-¿Lyn? ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunté.

-Por nada, si no te gusta puedes irte a entrenar a otro lado-gimoteó.

-No estaba entrenando-respondí tranquilo- y no te voy a dejar que sufras sola.

-...-me senté a su lado al no escuchar una respuesta de su parte.

-¿Qué pasó?-alzó la vista, me miró unos segundos y luego apartó la vista sonrojada.

_¿Por qué se sonrojo? ¿Será que ella también...?_

Apenas me dí cuenta de lo que pensé me reproché mentalmente, no puedo permitirme sentir eso por nadie y menos por ella.

-Nada, sólo me gusta llorar-respondió ahogando un sollozo.

-Ace no quiso aceptarte como su tía ¿verdad?-pregunté-, y además te gritó que odia su sangre ¿no?

-No-mintió-, lloro porque me lastimé el pie cuando subia.

-Lyn ¿por qué te dejas pisotear así? Creí que valias más que eso-le dije mirandola a los ojos.

-Tú no entiendes, perdí a mi familia, a mis nakamas, sólo me queda él.

-Lyn, escuchame bien, porque no lo diré dos veces-le ordené-. Nosotros somos tu familia, nosotros somos tus nakamas, nosotros te queremos como eres y no nos gusta verte llorar. Sí Ace es tan importante para tí, lucha por él.

-Gracias Zoro, tienes razón, no puedo dejarme maltratar así-se secó las lágrimas y me abrazó-. Voy a ver que puedo hacer con mi sobrino-me sonrió y salió de la habitacción.

Si antes no sabía que era lo que sentía por la chica de pelo platedo, ahora no tengo duda alguna. Estoy enamorado de Lyn. El único problema es que ella no siente lo mismo que yo, jamás se fijaría en un niño como lo soy yo. Me aseguraré de que la arquera nunca se entere de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

* * *

**Aquí termina el especial de Zoro, realmente no se si hacer un cap más de él o no así que espero sus opiniones.**

**Saludos!**

**Tazusa Inverse.**


	14. Capítulo 12

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece, es todo de Eiichiro Oda. Lyn y la trama es mia.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capitulo 12**

Lyndis PoV

Bajé del nido del cuervo dispuesta a todo por obtener la confianza de Ace. Me acerqué a la ventanilla que daba para el comedor y lo vi ahí hablando con su hermano, parecía triste.

Ignoré mis instintos que me decían que no era un buen momento y entré a la habitación. Apenas pise un pie la conversación que mantenían los dos chicos se terminó. Se quedaron callados y mirándome hasta que tuve que decir algo o huiría como la última vez.

-Esto... Ace entiendo que me odies, pero no te costaría nada regalarme cinco minutos para disculparme ¿verdad?-pedí rompiendo el silencio reinante.

-Estoy hablando con Luffy-respondió sin expresión. Me dolía que me tratara así.

-No, ya terminé mi carne-dijo el chico de goma mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Ese niño me las pagará-murmuró algo más que no pude entender y se quedo mirándome fijamente-. Si no vas a aprovechar los cinco minutos me voy.

-¿Que? Ahh, sí, ¡Perdón! ¡No fue mi intención que te enteraras de esa forma de la verdad!-me disculpé.

-Eso ya pasó, ¿algo más?-seguía siendo frío conmigo.

-Ace, no te estoy pidiendo que me quieras, sólo pido que, por lo menos, te des el tiempo para conocerme-dije tranquilamente, aunque estaba bastante dolida.

-No te necesito, pero igual trataré de llevarme bien contigo-me sonrió, al fin se rindió.

-¡Gracias!-lo abracé y note que no se opuso a ello. Pasamos unos minutos así.

-¿Podrias soltame ya?-preguntó con obvia incomodidad.

-Perdón, es una manía que tengo, el abrazar a las personas.

-Me di cuenta-se rió y no tardé en unirme a sus risas. Ya no parecía guardarme rencor.

_Que rápido se solucionan las cosas, se nota que él y Luffy son hermanos._-pensé mientras hablaba con mi sobrino, quería conocerlo y parece que el sentimiento era mutuo.

…

Pasó el almuerzo con la normalidad y al terminar este, todos nos organizamos para la expedición a la isla.

-¿Podría bajar a tierra también?-pregunté con timidez. No me habían puesto en las personas que explorarían la isla por segunda vez.

Todos me miraron extrañados, excepto Luffy que seguía sin enterarse de nada.

-¿Segura? ¿y si te descubren?-preguntó preocupada Nami.

-No iré a la ciudad. Tengo un amigo que vive en el bosque y cuando me fui no pude despedirme de él, quiero saber si está bien.-expliqué rápidamente.

-Igual sigue siendo peligroso que vayas sola por el bosque.

-¡Yo te acompañaré Lyndis-chwan! ¡Jamás dejaría que una dulce doncella como tú se hiciera daño!-exclamó Sanji mientras giraba en su torbellino del amor.

-No lo creo-realmente Sanji me da un poco de miedo cuando pone su cara de pervertido, este al verse rechazado se desmayó dramaticamente-, Zoro y Ace vendrán conmigo, es que quiero conocer a mi sobrinito pero me da miedo ir sola con él-dije señalando al hijo de Roger.

-Acepté conocerte, pero no quiero que me digas "sobrinito", queda muy mal-se quejó.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? No tengo nada que hacer en el bosque-respondió mosqueado el peliverde.

-¿Por qué? No sean malos-les hice mi irresistible carita de perro.

-Eh, esta bien, pero no nos mires así-dijeron al unisono apartando la vista.

La mayoría de los que estaban ahí tenían una gotita en la cabeza al ver esa escena.

-Oi, marimo, le llega a pasar algo a Lyndis-chwan y asegúrate de no volver-le amenazó el rubio.

-Descuida risitos, no soy tan débil como tú-devolvió con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Lo que escuchaste-y así empezaron una de sus típicas peleas.

Los ignoré y me volví para hablar con Nami.

-Entonces, ¿puedo ir a visitar a mi amigo?-pregunté esperanzada.

-Eh, sí. Ace ¿le acompañaras?-pidió Nami.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Yo no tengo voto?-preguntó Zoro después de terminar su pelea con Sanji.

-¿Te tengo que recordar tu deuda conmigo?-dijo Nami.

Me acerqué al peliverde y le miré con mi carita de perro moribundo, siempre funcionaba.

-Zoro, no me vas a dejar sola ¿verdad?-pregunté con voz de niña- Eres malo.

-Eh, no me hagas esa cara-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, le miré fijamente unos segundos hasta que se rindió-, esta bien, te acompañaré.

Le sonreí burlonamente, sabía que iba a aceptar.

-Muy bien Zoro, creo que al fin entiendes que no puedes hacer nada en contra de mí, pero no te preocupes te compraré una botella de sake cuando volvamos-le dí unas palmadas en la espalda, ya que no llegaba a su cabeza.

Después de esa pequeña charla todos se fueron a la ciudad, antes de irnos le pedí a los chicos que me esperen unos minutos mientras buscaba mi arco y flecha, sólo por si acaso.

-Listo, podemos irnos-le dije al volver.

-Te tardaste mucho, además no entiendo porque tenemos que ir por el bosque-se quejó Ace.

-La casa de mi amigo está en medio del bosque, así que te aguantas-le dije con una sonrisa-, yo creía que te habías criado en un lugar parecido.

-Bueno, si, pero yo quería ir con Luffy a comprar comida.

-Luffy no iba a comprar con Sanji, le pedí que vaya con Nami y él no se opuso.-el pelinegro se quedo callado. Parecía comprender la situación.

-Si ya estas, deberíamos irnos-dijo un malhumorado Zoro, le miré confundida.

-Eh, sí, vamos, siganme-les dije distraídamente mientras entraba al bosque.

Ya íbamos a mitad del camino y todavía no reconocía ningún árbol. Y eso estaba mal, yo sólo sabía encontrar su casa por medio de las señales. _Creo que nos perdimos._

-¿Por qué miras tanto los árboles? ¡No me digas que nos perdimos!-se asustó Ace.

-mmm.. No, díganme cuando encuentren uno con una cruz amarilla-mentí mientras me detenía frente a un arbusto-. Además yo no soy Zoro-repuse, el nombrado me miro mal.

El muy tonto, ya se había perdido unas cinco veces y tuvimos que detenernos a buscarlo, alentando nuestra marcha.

Levanté el arbusto que tenía delante de mi y debajo de él se encontraban unas nueces de color blanco, sonreí. Estábamos cerca. _Al final no estamos perdidos._

-Lyn, ya encontré la cruz que me dijiste-me dijo Zoro luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¿Donde?-él me señalo un punto al frente nuestro.

Corrí apenas divisé el árbol marcado. Llegué a los pocos segundos y miré hacia una de las ramas más altas, en ella se encontraba una pequeña cabaña, un poco vieja y descuidada por los años.

-¡Sabo! ¡¿Estas ahí?!-grité al propietario de la casa.

-¿Lyn?-por una de las ventanas se asomó un chico rubio de unos 23 años-¡Tonta me preocupe mucho!

-¡Perdón! ¿puedes tirarme la escalera?-pedí con voz dulce.

Entre toda la emoción que tenía, no me percaté que mi sobrino se había quedado de piedra al ver a mi amigo de la infancia.

-Claro, pero promete que no me harás una de tus caras de perro moribundo-dijo riendose.

Hice una mueca, pero termine aceptando.

-Ace, ¿vas a subir en algún momento?-le pregunté a mi acompañante al ver que se había quedado en su lugar sin decir nada, Zoro ya estaba arriba.

-Sa... bo-murmuró atonito, seguía mirando a mi amigo de la infancia.

-Si, él es mi amigo, Sabo-le expliqué como si fuera un niño.

-¿É-él es t-tu amigo?-tartamudeó, me miró con una expresión de asombro pintada en su rostro.

Lo miré unos segundos y decidí que él no podría subir así.

-Oi, Sabo ¿te parece si bajas tú? Creo que Ace no está en su mejor momento-le dije preocupada.

-¿Ace? ¿Encontraste a tu sobrino perdido?-preguntó confundido.

Asentí y volví a poner toda mi atención en el pelinegro, parecía haber entrado en alguna clase de shock emocional.

-Bueno, ya bajo pero, tu amigo de pelo verde se quedó dormido en el sillon-dijo él.

-mmm... déjalo ahí, no le va a pasar nada-respondí distraídamente.

Apenas bajó Sabo y se fijo en mi acompañante, se quedó de piedra y sin decir ni una palabra.

-Sabo, te presento a mi sobrino, Ace-los presente con una sonrisa, pero ellos no parecían darse cuenta de mi presencia.

Unos segundos luego de hablar, los dos empezaron a llorar y corrieron para abrazarse. _Estoy confundida._

_-_¡Ace! ¡Sabo!-gritaron al unisono apenas terminaron el abrazo.

-¡Creí que estabas muerto!-le acusó.

-¡Siento mucho no volver!-se disculpó.

Estuvieron abrazados y llorando, diciendo cosas inentendibles durante casi cinco minutos, hasta que se tranquilizaron y me explicaron porque se conocían.

…

-¡Tonto! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlos así?-le recriminé entre lágrimas luego de escuchar el relato.-¡Es una historia muy triste!

-¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo es que no volviste nunca más?-preguntó Ace.

Nos encontrábamos en la pequeña sala que tenía la casa del árbol, Sabo había preparado un poco de té mientras charlabamos, Ace seguía mirando a mi amigo sorprendido y Zoro y yo no sabíamos que decir.

-Eh, ya habían pasado unos meses desde el incidente cuando llegué a Aincrad y estuve todo un año recuperandome. Cuando pude haber vuelto pensé que ya se olvidaron de mi, además Lyn sufría lo mismo que yo y no podía dejarla sola.

Sabo jamás me había contado su historia, todo lo que sabía de él era que lo habían atacado y Dragon lo rescató cuando estaba a punto de morir, luego él lo trajo a Aincrad para que yo lo cuidara. Sabo nunca menciono nada sobre tener hermanos y provenir de una familia de nobles, aunque yo lo sospechaba, era muy raro que un chico de 11 años sea tan educado.

-¡Sabo! No tendrías que haberlo hecho, ellos te necesitaban más que yo. Sabes que yo no era ninguna niña indefensa.

-Je, es que cuando eras pequeña no me dijiste nada de tu pasado-se rascó la cabeza, como cuando hacía al estar nervioso.

-mmm... ¿Seguro que esa era tu verdadera razón?-dijo Ace levantando las cejas, insinuando algo.

-¡¿Qué otra razón podría haber?!-preguntó nervioso y con un pequeño sonrojo.

-No lo sé, tal vez te gustaba Lyn-acusó y yo me sonroje levemente, mientras que la cara de Sabo competía con un tomate, Zoro miró al rubio ¿enojado? ¿receloso? No sabría como explicarlo.

-¡P-pero que cosas dices Ace!-gritó nervioso al sentir la mirada del peliverde.

-Así que así están las cosas Sabo-lo burlé-, lamentablemente no eres mi tipo-me empecé a reír y Ace no tardó en unirse, Zoro se relajó y cerró sus ojos volviéndose a dormir, parece que ya no se le dificultaba esa tarea, sonreí mirando al peliverde.

-¡Qué no es verdad!-volví a prestar atención a los hermanos.

-Si, seguro, por eso no nos mandaste ninguna carta estos años ¿verdad?-dijo entre risas mi sobrinito.

-¡¿No mandaste ninguna carta?! Con razón te creyeron muerto-me enojé.

-No te enojes Lyn, era mejor que creyeran que había muerto, sino mis padres me obligarían a volver.

Dejé de reírme, no lo había pensado. Los padres de Sabo son nobles como los míos, eso quiere decir que también lo obligarían a casarse y tener una vida en la clase alta. No dejé que pasara conmigo y no dejaré que pase con él.

-Ellos querían que te casaras ¿verdad? Y que no fueras pirata ¿no?-pregunté.

-Si, mis padres querían lo mismo que te quieren hacer a ti, pero peor, ya que soy hombre. Así que escape pero un poco más antes que tú-respondió serio.

-¿Tienes padres? ¿Son mis abuelos?-me preguntó confundido Ace.

-No, cuando me hicieron bebe otra vez tuvieron que dejarme con padres adoptivos, lamentablemente estos eran de la clase alta-le expliqué con frialdad.

-Ya creo que empecé a entender.

Nos quedamos el resto de la tarde hablando con Sabo y no nos dimos cuenta del pasar de las horas, ya estaba anocheciendo y si nos quedábamos más tiempo aquí no seríamos capaces de volver al Sunny.

-Lyn, ya es tarde, si no volvemos ahora ero-cook me dejará sin cena-me susurró Zoro.

-Tienes razón-le respondí también en un susurro, miré al rubio y le dije apenada-Sabo, está oscureciendo, nos tenemos que ir.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-dijo de repente Ace-. Luffy es el capitán de Lyn y está en esta isla.-parecía haber una nota de suplica en su voz.

-L-luffy... sí, los acompaño, quiero verlo a él también-dijo esperanzado por ver a su otro hermano.

Y así nos dirigimos de regreso al barco donde se presenciaría un reencuentro.

* * *

**Hola! Holitas!**

** Primero: se que esto parece la reunión de los muertos vivos, pero no me importa, desde que empecé a escribir el fic mi idea era de revivir a Ace y Sabo, pero no sabía como incluir a este último y lo hice ahora.**

**Segundo: Tal vez haya alguien que se este preguntando ¿Cuando va a empezar el Lyndis-Zoro? y la respuesta a eso no lo se, estoy segura de que lo haré en uno de los próximos caps, pero no se me ocurren ideas sobre como desarrollarlo, así que si tienen sugerencias, pues diganmelas...**

**Tercero: El cap 14 o 15 (no estoy muy segura cual) voy a hacer un especial aclarando un par de dudas sobre Lyn, ya que me han llegado varias veces reviews con preguntas de cosas que son importantes pero olvidé poner, si tienen alguna pregunta por hacer haganla ahora o en el prox cap.**

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic, en especial a los que dejan review, cada vez que los leo me animan el día y a los que no dejan, igual agradezco que sigan la historia.**

**Besos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	15. Capítulo 13

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece, es todo de Eiichiro Oda. Lyn y la trama es mia.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 13**

Nos dirigiamos por el bosque a oscuras hacía el Sunny, el único sonido que se escuchaban eran nuestros pasos y el movimiento de los animales que habitaban la zona.

-Ace ¿podrías encender tu mano? Tengo la sensación de que me voy a chocar contra algún árbol-me quejé.

-Ah, claro-dicho esto su mano empezó a arder iluminando nuestro camino.

Apenas Sabo vio el fuego empezó a correr en círculos gritando "¡Agua! ¡Agua! ¡Necesitamos agua!", vimos la escena durante cinco segundos y comenzamos a reír burlandonos de él.

-¡No se rían! ¡Ace tu mano esta prendiéndose fuego! ¡Lyn ayudalo!-dijo preocupado, los tres nos miramos dos segundos antes de reír todavía más fuerte.

-Jaja, Sabo, me comí una Akuma no mi, no hay de que preocuparse, jaja-dijo entre risas mi sobrino.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron antes?-se enojó. Solté una carcajada más antes de contestarle.

-Disculpa, es que era más divertido verte correr en círculos pidiendo agua, cuando yo soy agua y encima él es fuego-no aguanté más y volví a reírme más fuerte que antes.

Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos más riendonos de su ridiculez, hasta que se escuchó un estruendo y el cielo se ilumino.

-Mierda, va a empezar a llover, tenemos que apurarnos-les dije.

En nada, la gotas de lluvia cayeron empapandonos y apagando el fuego de Ace. Corrimos hasta llegar a la costa donde pudimos ver el barco anclado a unos metros de nosotros. Subimos a la cubierta y fuimos derecho a la cocina en busca de calor y algo con que secarnos.

Dentro se encontraba Sanji cocinando algo, Chopper jugando con Ussop y Luffy, estos se estaban secando con una toalla mientras Nami conversaba con Robin, a Brook y Franky no se los veía por ninguna parte. Zoro y Ace fueron en busca de una toalla y le dieron una a Sabo, yo sólo absorví el agua de lluvia.

-¡Lyndis-swan! ¡que bueno que llegaste! ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti! ¡Creí que el marimo te había hecho algo!-exclamó el cocinero apenas nos vio entrar.

Sabo volteo a hacia mi y me miró con preocupación, moví mi cabeza en señal de que no pasaba nada.

-Gracias Sanji, esto... traje a mi amigo, no es molestia ¿verdad?-pregunté con inocencia fingida, escuché al rubio que ahogaba una carcajada y lo ignoré.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Todo sea por ti mi dulce doncella!-dijo mientras giraba en su torbellino de amor.

-Lyn, ¿quién es tu amigo?-preguntó Choppy, todos posaron su vista en el nombrado.

Me fije en de Luffy, él tuvo la misma reacción que su hermano al ver a Sabo, sólo que el capitán empezó a temblar.

-Luffy, él es Sabo-los presenté con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-S-sabo ¿de verdad eres tú?-pronunció sorprendido de ver a su hermano a quién creían muerto.

-Luffy, sí soy yo-dijo temeroso de su rechazo. Le di un empujoncito en la espalda a mi amigo de la infancia para que se acercara al capitán.

-¡Sabo!-gritó emocionado, estiró sus brazos hacía él y lo abrazó, pero no midió la fuerza con la que saltó que ambos cayeron al piso.

-¡Luffy! ¡Te extrañé tanto estos años!-le dijo mientras soltaba unas lagrimas y lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Me di la vuelta a ver la reacción de los demás, y lo que encontré no me sorprendió, todos, excepto los tres que fuimos al bosque, estaban entre confundidos y sorprendidos de la acción del pelinegro al ver a mi amigo. Ace se acercó a mi capitán y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Luffy, él no se va a ir, pero si lo continuas abrazando con tanta fuerza lo vas a matar-de inmediato Sabo se zafó del agarré.

-Tranquilo, no me voy a ir, no podría dejarte otra vez sólo con este tonto-bromeó el rubio señalando a mi sobrino.

-¡Sabo! Creí que estabas muerto-dijo entre sollozos Luffy.

-Perdon, tuve algunos problemas y la verdad es que casi voy para el otro lado-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, como ahora estas aquí y no allá, hay que hacer una fiesta-gritó el capitán emocionado-, Sanji ¡Carne!-sonreí, que rápido se le pasaba la sorpresa.

-¡Acabas de terminarte dos pedazos de carne! ¡Espera un poco!-le gritó el cocinero.

-Pero tengo hambre, y como soy el capitán me tienes que alimentar-asintió convencido de sus palabras.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-dijimos todos con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Antes de eso, explicanos quien es él-ordenó la navegante.

-Ah, él es Sabo, es nuestro hermano-respondió Ace rápidamente.

-¡¿Su hermano?!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

El shock no duró mucho y pronto empezaron a soltar exclamaciones, que iban de lamentos a cosas incomprensibles o algún que otro comentario referido a lo extraño de la situación.

-¡Mi heladera va a quedar vacía!-se lamentó Sanji.

-Otro maleducado que habla con la boca llena-dijo Nami.

-Yo ya lo sabía, era obvio que era el hermano de Luffy-mintió Ussop haciéndose el desinteresado.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Eres genial Ussop!-Choppy miraba con emoción al mentiroso.

-Que casualidad que también sea el amigo de Lyndis-dijo Robin.

Y así siguieron hablando mientras el tiempo transcurría, a la hora de la cena Sanji hizo un festín de comida, especialmente de carne, creyendo que el tercer hermano de Luffy también era un amante de la carne, y no se equivoco.

La fiesta estaba muy animada, Franky hacía sus bailes en tanga y Chopper lo acompañaba bailando pero con los palillos en la nariz y boca, Zoro tomaba sake como un poseso, con Sabo hicieron una competencia de quien resistía más, obviamente el rubio perdió, Brook tocaba su violín una canción típica de piratas, Nami, Robin y yo charlabamos tranquilamente mientras Sanji giraba alrededor nuestro y los tres hermanos comían toda la carne que el cocinero había preparado y en algún momento hubo algunas de las típicas peleas entre el espadachín y el amante de los cigarros. En fin, era una fiesta normal en el barco de los mugiwaras.

Después de un rato, me alejé de toda esa alegría. Salí a la cubierta ahora que ya no llovía y me senté apoyada en el árbol, poco me importaba que estuviera mojado, necesitaba pensar en todo lo ocurrido en este tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No disfrutas la fiesta? Es en tu honor-dije cuando vi a Sabo aproximarse hacia donde estaba.

-En realidad sí, es mucho más divertida que las que tú dabas en la mansión-se sentó a mi lado.

-¡Hey! No es mi culpa, ellos me obligaban a dar a esas fiestas, yo nada más te obligaba a ir-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Sí, recuerdas cuando hiciste que la fuente del jardín se tapara y empapara a todos los invitados-se empezó a reír con el recuerdo y yo lo acompañe.

-Sí, todos los peinados de las mujeres se arruinaron y parecían perros mojados-solté una carcajada.

-Siempre buscabas una forma de arruinar la fiesta y tus padres me echaban la culpa a mi-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si...-me quedé callada, no me gustaba recordar todo lo vivido en esa casa.

-Lyn-me llamó con un tono serio-, tus padres vinieron a buscarte a mi casa, enserio parecen estar preocupados-suspire, me lo esperaba.

-No me importa.

-Encontraron todas la cosas de Roger y Rouge que le tenias que entregar a Ace.

Lo miré espantada. Mi hermano antes de ser ejecutado, le había dado unas pocas cosas a Rayleight para que me las entregara, Rouge hizo lo mismo, todas esas pertenencias yo debería dárselas a Ace cuando creciera. Mis padres no podían saber de su existencia.

-Estas bromeando, están bien escondidas, no pueden encontrarlas.

-¿Ah no? Adivino, están tras la pared falsa detrás de tu armario.

-No puede ser, nadie sabía donde se encontraban, ¿De verdad las encontraron?-pregunté atonita.

-Sí, lo siento, sé que todo eso le pertenecía a Ace-me pasó el brazo por detras de la espalda, dandome su apoyo. En el fondo, se lo agradecí eternamente, en este momento necesitaba era un amigo.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Luego veré como las recupero-pedí, no quería saber más del tema.

-Bueno, entonces... ¿Qué me cuentas?-preguntó.

-¿No nos vemos por casi dos meses y eso es lo que me preguntas?

-¿Y que quieres que pregunte? Es obvio que algo interesante te tuvo que haber pasado-respondió encongiendose de hombros.

-Tienes razón, me pasaron muchas cosas pero, no se por donde empezar-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pues, ¿cómo se tomaron el tema de tus trasformaciones? ¿Peor o mejor que yo?

-Mucho mejor, no gritaron ni corrieron, sólo entraron en shock. Y después de explicarles todo me aceptaron sin más, no como tú que me pediste que no te coma-me reí.

-Hey, que era un niño, ya era mucho que tuvieras una akuma no mi-se defendió.

-No importa, ellos no huyeron, eso me sorprendió, pero pensándolo bien; en su tripulación tienen un esqueleto y un ciborg, no debería de asustarles mucho-reflexione.

-¿Y qué más?

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que siempre que me enojaba perdía el dominio total de mi akuma no mi?-él asintió-, desde que llegué sólo dos o tres veces se me fue el control, supongo que es un gran avance-Sabo no dijo nada por lo que continué-, además ¿sabes que?

-¿Qué? ¿Viste un ovni?-preguntó burlon.

-No, ¡Ahora ya no me tengo que transformar al amanecer!

-¿Cómo?-preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos, creo que se sorprendió un poco.

-Sí, bueno, estuve a punto de morir, pero ahora puedo decidir cuando tomar mi verdadera apariencia-expliqué restandole importancia al asunto.

-Espera, ¿cómo que estuviste a punto de morir? Lyn, cuando hablamos de que ibas a salir al mar no hablamos de morir en el intento-dijo enojado.

-Sabo, no fue nada-le mentí-, sólo me tengo que tomar unas pastillas para que no vuelva a pasar.

-Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo en que arriesgues tu vida por una idiotez, como la de no transformarte más, pero preferiría que no lo hagas más-me pidió mirándome a los ojos, pude ver que en verdad se preocupaba.

-Sabo, no te preocupes, no fue intencional, además si Zoro no hubiera estado ahí, sí que hubiera ido para el otro lado-le dije tratando de calmarlo un poco.

-Entonces después le daré las gracias por cuidarte, aunque no me gusta que este mucho tiempo contigo.-a veces Sabo era como un hermano, aunque es un poco sobre protector también.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-no puede ser que se haya dado cuenta tan rápido, creí que estaba asiendo un buen trabajo en esconder mis sentimientos.

-Porqu,e es obvio que él tiene sentimientos por ti, y si me ve todo el tiempo a tu lado me va a querer matar.

-¿De que estas hablando? Él jamás podría sentir algo por mi, soy una vieja, hasta podría ser su madre ¿estas tonto? ¿o qué?-le dije con la cara tan roja que podría competir con un tomate.

-Así que la esta enamorada eres tú, interesante. Y dime, ¿ya se lo has dicho?-si antes hacia una competencia, ahora estaba segura que le ganaba al tomatito.

-¿Q-qué dices? A-a mi no m-me gusta Zoro-tartamudee, el pobre tomate debe de estar retorciéndose en su tumba.

-Lyn, a mi no me engañas, te conozco desde hace casi 10 años, nunca te interesaste por ningún hombre y cuando hacia bromas jamás reaccionaste. Te hago una pequeña broma y al toque te defiendes, es algo obvio ¿no crees?-sonrió triunfante.

-Creo que no puedo engañarte a ti-le sonreí-, aunque puede que me digas pedófila, lo admito, estoy enamorada de Zoro-confesé con un sonrojo más fuerte que el anterior.

-Ya lo sabía, pero es bueno que lo admitas-me sonrió burlándose otra vez.

-B-bueno, no es tan malo ¿o sí?-pregunté preocupada, todavía tenía esperanzas.

-Tú ya lo dijiste, él podría ser tu hijo, pero supongo que si a ninguno le importa, yo creo que no es malo, sólo que, si estas con Zoro en la cama, no adoptes tu forma de anciana-bromeó.

-¡No digas eso!-le recriminé sonrojada- Si alguien nos escucha juro que te mataré, te reviviré y luego te volveré a matar, y no podrás hacer nada para salvarte-amenacé.

-Esto... realmente das miedo así-se alejó un poco de mí atemorizado.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando escuchamos el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, yo no le di importancia pero, Sabo sí.

-¡Por favor no me mates! ¡Soy muy joven para morir aún!-gritó asustado, señalando hacia arriba.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué deberi...?-me quede en shock al ver a donde el apuntaba.

En la cima de las escaleras se encontraba Zoro, con un vaso a su pies y el sake derramado cayendo por las escaleras.

_¡Por favor que no haya escuchado nada!_

* * *

**Hola Holitas! creo que no tengo mucho que decir, solo que agradezco el apoyo que me brindan katty.Z, Hielaine, SarayZoro y elenita OP.**

**Bye Bye!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	16. Ficha de Lyn

**Holis! Primero que nada, este no es un cap, dado que nadie tenia alguna duda, decidí nada más poner la ficha de Lyn. Igual aca, apuesto que hay muchas cosas que les van a interesar... sin mas, les dejo leer...**

**Ficha de Lyn:**

Nombre real: Gol D. Lyndis

Nombre de noble: Kirigaya Lyndis (sí, me gusta SAO)

Apodo: Lyn

Edad: 39, a punto de cumplir 40 – 17, a punto de cumplir 18 (meti la pata, en el cap 4 dije que tenia 41, 42 años, pero hice la cuenta y me dio que tiene 39, asi que la verdadera edad de Lyn es esta)

Fecha de nacimiento: 31 de octubre (no voy a poner el año, ya que no tengo la más palida idea de que año esta hambientado OP)

Apariencia en sus 17 años: Lyn mide 1,67 m de altura, es pálida, tiene pelo color plata, que le llega hasta la cintura y unos ojos rojos como la sangre. En sus brazos y torso tiene diversas cicatrices, producto de su entrenamiento y todas las batallas pasadas. Ella, por lo general, usa vestidos de colores claros y varios centimetros por arriba de la rodilla. Su cabellos siempre lo lleva en dos coletas, que curiosamente, siempre una se encuentra en su espalda, mientras que la otra esta entrente de su cuerpo.

Apariencia en sus 39 años: Lyn tiene el pelo corto por los hombros y negro, tiene la piel bronceada y sus ojos son negros. Al igual que su otro yo, tiene cicatrices por los brazos y torso, su cuerpo tiene más curvas.

Habilidades: arquería, uso de haki y uso de akuma no mi.

Akuma no mi: mizu-mizu no mi. Con ella puede montar nubes, caminar sobre el agua, sanar heridas leves, purificar cuerpos, provocar maremotos (aunque casi nunca lo usa, voluntariamente), causar tormentas. Los ataques no los voy a mencionar, que queden de sorpresa(?

Que pasa con el kaeroseki y cuando la tiras al mar: el kairoseki no la debilita pero, no la deja usar sus poderes. Si la tiras al mar se hunde, no se puede mover ni usar sus poderes, pero puede seguir respirando, aunque si nunca la rescatan podría morir de hambre

Tripulación: perteneció a la banda del Rey de los Piratas, estuvo un tiempo con los Revolucionarios y actualmente pertenece a la tripulación de lo Mugiwaras.

Sueño: conocer a su sobrino perdido, Ace, y que él la reconozca como familia.

Primera vida: su infancia la vivió con sus padres en Loguetown, hasta que ellos murieron y fueron a vivir con unos parientes en Ohara. Un año antes de que Roger se convirtiera en pirata volvieron al East Blue y se quedaron en su isla natal. Luego de que le informaran por medio de una carta que su hermano estaba muriendo de una extraña enfermedad, empezó a entrenar y encontró una akuma no mi, la cual la hizo mucho más fuerte de lo que era, para poder viajar con ellos.

Estuvo con él durante dos años y luego al verla debil, la obligaron a quedarse en una de las islas del cielo hasta que se recuperara. Cuando pasaron 8 meses le llegó una carta que le decia que Roger sería ejecutado en Loguetown. Después del terrible incidente, se encontró con los Revolucionarios, que le ofrecieron un puesto en su barco, el cual acepto. Luego de 5 años junto a ellos, una noche se encontró a Ivankov y Dragon discutiendo sobre su futuro, Lyn se metió en medio de la discución al saber que hablaban de ella y terminó convertida en una niña de dos años otra vez, con la diferencia de que su aspecto estaba completamente cambiado. Su hermoso cabello negro, ahora era plateado y sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche, eran del color de la sangre.

Segunda vida: Esa misma noche en la que ocurrió su cambio, el barco marco el rumbo hacía la isla de Aincrad, donde sería entregada a una pareja de la alta sociedad y su hija. Ella no fue cuidada como es debido y cuando cumplió sus 4 años pudo hacer uso de su akuma no mi para escapar al bosque y alimentarse de la manera que esa casa no le ofrecia. Una noche en las que sus "padres" habían ido a una fiesta, ella aprovecho y fue a la playa a pescar algo para alimentarse, ya tenía seis años y era una costmbre salir de su casa para comer.

Cuando llegó a la orilla, divisó el barco que antiguamente había sido su hogar y se dirigió a saludar a sus viejos amigos. Estos le dijeron que se quedarían unos días, ya que transportaban a un niño herido. Lyn les ofreció su ayuda y les pidió que dejaran al chico con ella hasta que él se recuperara completamente, porque el niño no debería viajar en su estado. El chico sin nombre aparentaba unos 10 o 11 años y tenía unas heridas que causarían la muerte si no eran cuidadas.

Siete meses después de cuidados intensivos en el sotano de su casa, el niño abrió sus ojos.

El chico dijo que se llamaba Sabo y que había sido atacado cuando salió al mar, después no quiso contar más de su pasado. Él y Lyn se hicieron amigos rápidamente.

Cuando Lyn cumplió sus 10 años, su cuerpo recuperó toda la fuerza y experiencia que tenia antes de ser transformada en una niña. Al cumplir 12, empezaron las transformaciones al amanecer, al siguiente año, se enteró que un pirata de nombre Portgas D Ace estaba causando estragos a la marina y tres años después un muchacho llamado Monkey D Luffy seguía los mismos pasos que su hermano.

Los hijos de los dos hombres más peligrosos del mundo eran piratas.

Para festejar su decimo septimo cumpleaños, Lyn y Sabo se dirigieron a Sabaody en busca del mejor amigo de Roger. Cuando llegaron en su nube, desde el cielo vieron todo el alboroto que había causado el pirata de sombrero de paja, no dudaron en bajar a ayudar pero, al poner un piso en el suelo, al almirante Kizaru la reconoció al instante y le dijo que era mejor que vuelva por donde vino antes de causarle algún daño. Lyn podría haberle echo frente ya que era mucho más fuerte, pero al tener a Sabo a su lado, tuvo que hacer caso y volver a montar su nube. Cuando todo se hubo calmado, bajaron a tierra otra vez y fueron al bar donde vivía Rayleigh. Estuvieron ahí hasta que terminó la guerra de Marine Ford. Luego contactaron a Shanks (obviamente, se conocen) y le pidieron que los llevara a la tumba de Shirohige, pues ella quería despedirse.

Luego de todos estos sucesos, volvieron a Aincrad, donde sus "padres" la mantuvieron cautiva durante dos largos años. Una noche, ella tuvo una fuerte discución con sus tutores sobre su futuro y escapó, salienso al mar con la excusa de buscar a su sobrino, Ace.

Ya estando a muchas islas de distancia, se quedo dormida mientras montaba su nube y calló en la cubierta del barco de los mugiwaras. Al despertar y conocer a la tripulación que la había salvado, se les unió. Luego de un pequeño duelo con Zoro, el cual ocurrió unos minutos antes del amanecer, se transformó, mostrando su verdadera apariencia y tuvo que contar su terrible pasado.

A los pocos días de su integración, se cruzaron con los Revolucionarios y dejó bien en claro que no obedecía más las ordenes de Dragon, sino las de su nuevo capitán Luffy. Un mes después se vieron obligados a viajar a Aincrad, ya que Ace los estaria esperando allí. Ese mismo día, Lyn tuvo una decaida, la cual casi la mata, debido eso, estuvo toda una semana en coma y a los dos días de su despertar llegó a la isla de Aincrad otra vez.

Allí conoció a Ace, el cual no quería aceptarla como su tía y descubrió que ahora podía controlar sus transformaciones matutinas. Luego de una discución con su sobrino y una charla con Zoro, descubrió que estaba enamorada del peliverde. Después de esos sucesos, se reconcilió con su sobrino.

Al segundo día de su estadía en la isla, Zoro, Ace y Lyn fueron a visitar a Sabo el cual resultó ser el hermano de mi sobrino y mi capitan. Luego de confesarle sus sentimientos por el espadachín a Sabo aparece Zoro, no se sabe si escuchó lo dicho o no. (creerian que le voy a dejar si escucho o no? soy tonta, pero tampoco para tanto)

**Bueno, hasta aca la ficha, agradesco a katty.Z, SarayZoro, Hielaine y a elenita-Z.L por sus reviews, que me alegran el día y me animan a escribir, y a los que no dejan review igual agradesco que sigan la historia (aunque no les cuesta nada dejar un misero review)**

**Bye Bye! Nos leemos luego!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	17. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: OP es todo de Eiichiro Oda, no gano nada publicando esto, Lyn y la trama son completamente mios.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capitulo 14**

_Escuchamos el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, yo no le di importancia pero, Sabo sí._

_-¡Por favor no me mates!-gritó asustado, señalando hacia arriba._

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no deberi...?-me quede en shock al ver a donde el apuntaba._

_En la cima de las escaleras se encontraba Zoro, con un vaso a su pies y el sake derramado por las escaleras._

_¡Por favor que no haya escuchado nada!_

…

El peliverde se agachó para recoger su vaso que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡Que mal! Que desperdicio de sake-se lamentó-, bueno, igual a donde iba no lo necesitaba, pero sigue siendo sake.

Ninguno menciono nada más por lo que Zoro bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al baño. En la cubierta quedamos sólo Sabo y yo, dado que él no parecía querer decir algo, rompí el silencio.

-Bueno, parece ser que Zoro no escuchó nada-dije con la voz temblorosa.

-Si, ya no tenemos que organizar mi funeral-respondió sarcasticamente-, juro que no haré ese tipo de bromas nunca más.

-Bien y yo no te diré cosas como esas nunca más-prometí.

Volví a acomodarme en el suelo y me quedé callada, mi amigo hizo lo mismo. Estaba echa un mar de dudas ¿Zoro había escuchado algo? ¿o no? Su comportamiento no mostraba el haberlo hecho, pero uno nunca sabe; tal vez y sólo tal vez, crea que era una broma, rogué al cielo que así fuera. Al rato, el espadachín salió del baño y se acercó a nosotros, nos miró unos segundo y luego dijo:

-¿Qué hacen aquí? La fiesta esta por allá-apuntó a la cocina.

-Ya lo sabemos, pero necesitábamos aire-respondí-, ahora vamos.

El peliverde hizo ademán de irse pero, le detuve, tenía que preguntarle si había escuchado algo.

-Zoro, t-tú no escuchaste n-nada de lo que estábamos hablando a-antes ¿v-verdad?-pregunté sonrojada y tartamudeando, si la respuesta era positiva seguramente me daba un infarto. Él miró al rubio antes de contestar.

-No, sólo que querías matar a Sabo ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada, ¿pero estas seguro de que no sabes por que quiero matar a este tonto?-pregunté otra vez, Sabo parecía más o igual de nervioso que yo.

-No, no llegué a escuchar nada mas antes de eso-dijo un poco ¿nervioso? ¿avergonzado? No se, pero no le di mucha importancia, me valía su palabra-. Yo vuelvo a la fiesta-dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al comedor.

Apenas se fue, ambos suspiramos de alivio, nos miramos mutuamente y hablamos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Definitivamente no podemos dejar que Zoro se enteré!-pronuncié.

-¡Definitivamente hay que decirle a Zoro!-dijo él.

Le di un golpe en la cabeza, hay que ver cuantas cosas tontas puede decir en una noche el rubio, bueno, no es toda su culpa, esta bajo lo efectos del alcohol. Él se quejó y se tomo la cabeza como si así el dolor pudiera irse.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó adolorido.

-Te lo merecias.

-Sólo te dije lo que creo que deberías hacer-replicó.

-No me importa, además la que decide eso soy yo-le respondí.

-Bah, si vas a ser mala conmigo, me voy a la fiesta-dijo levantandose del piso.

-mmm... Ya se me fueron las ganas de festejar, iré a caminar por la playa-no esperé una respuesta y corrí hacía la baranda para luego tirarme al agua.

Caminé sobre el mar hasta llegar a la orilla, donde me quité los zapatos y empecé a alejarme del Sunny. Cuando estuve tan lejos del barco que no se alcanzaba a ver, me detuve y simplemente me senté sobre la arena.

Tenía tantas cosas por las que pensar, es decir, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Zoro lo hubiera escuchado? ¿me corresponderia? No lo creo, puede que aparente 17 años pero, en realidad tengo 39, soy demasiado grande.

Él lo sabe, dudo que en algún momento pueda pensar en mi como algo más que nakamas, además, está su sueño, yo no quiero interponer.

-¿Ser el mejor espadachín del mundo?-pensé en voz alta-, supongo que podría conseguirlo, tiene potencial.

-Gracias, yo opino lo mismo-pegué un salto al escuchar una voz.

Quite la vista del mar para enfocarla en él, ahí mismo, a unos metros de mí se encontraba el peliverde.

-Z-zoro ¿Desde cuando estas ahí?-pregunté sorprendida.

-¿Eh? Recién llegué-él estaba mirando en dirección al bosque.

-Ah, ¿y qué haces aquí?-pregunté curiosa.

-Se acabó el sake y yo quería seguir bebiendo así que pensé en ir a algún bar, pero movieron el Sunny de lugar otra vez y ahora no se como llegar-dijo rascandose la cabeza.

¿Movieron el Sunny? Que raro, ni siquiera me di cuenta, tal ves es sólo una de las excusas del peliverde para no admitir que se perdió. En eso estaba pensando cuando, siento un movimiento a mi lado, era Zoro, que había decidido sentarse conmigo, lo cual me pone un poco nerviosa.

Nunca me había sentido así con nadie, era tan extraño, sentía como si mi corazón fuera a salirme del pecho, mi estomago estaba revuelto y mis rodillas temblaban levemente. Me siento como una idiota, había estado a solas con el espadachín varias veces antes, no entendía porque ahora era diferente, tal ves era porque tenía el sentimiento de que él sí escuchó.

Eran muchos tal ves para una sola noche, y estar un poco ebria no me permitía pensar con claridad. Decidido, tendría que sacar todo el alcohol de mi cuerpo.

-Esto, ¿Zoro? -él me miró expectante- Dijiste que querías sake ¿no?-el peliverde asintió- Toma-le ofrecí mi brazo mientras miraba hacia otro lado sonrojada.

-¿Eh? ¿De que me sirve tu brazo?-preguntó con burla, me sonrojé aun más ante su pregunta.

-¿Cómo explicarlo? Veras, yo bebí bastante sake, por lo que si quieres, puedes beber de mi-medio tartamudeé con mis mejillas coloradas.

Al entenderlo, pude observar como Zoro se sonrojaba a mi lado también. Pensando que él se asustaría, alejé mi brazo y me levanté para marcharme. Ya estaba de pie y apunto de darme la vuelta, cuando sentí un tirón en mi muñeca derecha.

-¿Adonde vas? Yo no dije que no quería-dijo él.

-¿Eh?-iba a decir algo más, pero callé brutalmente en el momento que sentí _sus_ labios sobre mi piel.

Me volví a sentar en la arena, sin quitar la mano, y luego de unos minutos donde el único sonido era el de las olas, Zoro alejó su rostro de mi extremidad.

-Estuvo deliciosa, gracias-me sonrió.

-De nada, si quieres más sólo pidelo-le respondí con otra sonrisa, sonrojada mientras mi brazo volvía a su lugar.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que me cansé y le empecé a hacer preguntas al azar.

-Zoro ¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz en tu ojo?

-Entrenando-respondió rápidamente.

-¿Y la del pecho?

-Luchando

-¿No vas a responder algo más?

-¿Y que quieres que te diga?-preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

-No se, pero me aburro, así que tienes que entretenerme-le dije con un tono de niña, me miró durante unos segundos seriamente antes de responder.

-Bien, pero luego no te quejes-fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomar mi mentón suavemente y unir nuestros labios en un beso.

Tardé unos segundos en asimilar la situación, en cuanto lo hice, no dudé en corresponderle. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello para profundizar el beso y él me tomó por la cintura.

Realmente, no se cuanto duró, lo único que sé es que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire y que en cuanto lo hicimos el mar estaba embravecido. Nos miramos durante unos minutos en silencio, hasta que entré en razón.

Me separé de Zoro rápidamente, lo miré confundida.

-¿Qué fue eso?-fue lo único que atiné a decir.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué nunca te han besado?-preguntó sarcasticamente el peliverde.

-¡Claro que me han besado antes! Lo que quiero decir es que... ¡Un momento! ¡Tú en realidad si escuchaste nuestra conversación! ¿No es así?-le acusé, no podía creer que él se aprovechara de eso.

Zoro se puso de pie y miró al mar antes de responder, se le notaba nervioso.

-Esto, sí, escuché una parte de su conversación, pero...-no le dejé continuar.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Crees que porque estoy enamorada de ti, puedes jugar con mis sentimientos?!-le grité enojada.

Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

-¡¿Qué?! Si ya no tienes nada que decir me voy-me di la vuelta y dí unos pasos antes de detenerme por completo, la pregunta del peliverde me impidió seguir caminando.

-¿Estas... enamorada?-pronunció el espadachín.

Lentamente, me di la vuelta y observé como Zoro sostenía la vista clavada en mi. Su rostro estaba desfigurado por la sorpresa, su ojo estaba tan abierto, que parecía salirse de su orbita y su boca formaba una perfecta O.

-¿No lo sabías?-pregunté desconcertada, este chico me tenía totalmente confundida.

-No-respondió simplemente, no parecía capaz de decir algo más.

-Tú dijiste que habías escuchado-dije yo aún confundida.

-Dije que sólo oído una parte de la conversación-se defendió volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Q-qué pa-parte?-tartamudeé nerviosa.

Zoro se puso colorado y miró en otra dirección mientras contestaba.

-Esto... sólo alcancé a escuchar la broma de Sabo-respondió más nervioso que yo.

Ahí estábamos, los dos queriendo que de la tierra se abriera un agujero y nos tragara, ambos mirando en direcciones opuestas, para no encontrarnos con la mirada del otro, y colorados como tomates. Si me hubieran dicho que ir a visitar a Sabo traería esta situación, nunca le hubiera vuelto a hablar.

-E-entonces, tú no sabías por qué hizo la broma ¿verdad?-pregunté atreviendome a mirarlo, él mantenía su mirada en el vasto mar azul.

-No, pero lo supuse, aunque, debo admitir que no tenía tantas esperanzas-admitió pensativo.

_Esperen, ¿él acaba de decir esperanzas?_ Fue lo único que me quedo en la mente de todo lo que dijo.

-¿Esperanzas? ¿De que?-pregunté ilusionada.

Zoro abrió su ojo tanto como pudo y fijó su vista en mí sorprendido.

-¿Yo dije esperanzas? Quise decir esmeraldas-mintió evitando mirarme y frunciendo su boca.

Lo miré alzando una ceja, ¿tan estupida cree que soy?

-Ahh, esmeraldas, claro y, dime querido Zoro ¿para qué las tenías?-pregunté.

-Pues... para... eso-respondió rascandose la cabeza.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-¡Ya! Me rindo, dije esperanzas porque...

* * *

**Hola! Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto! es que tuve un par de problemas familiares y además empecé las clases otra vez y mi inspiración estaba por el suelo, además creo que este fue el cap más díficil que tuve que escribir... pero en compensación les dibuje a Lyn en sus 39 primaveras! Aquí el link (recuerden quitar los espacios) :**

fc06 . deviantart fs70/f/2012/304/c/6/ lyn_39_primaveras_by_catrinafromdeath -d5jlcc2 .jpg

**Se que no tengo perdón por el misero cap que les traje, pero al menos dejenme un review diciendo lo que les pareció.. o tirenme tomates como venganza... lo que ustedes prefieran...**

**Nos leemos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	18. Capítulo 15

**Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

-Dije esperanzas porque... yo... también... (...)* -terminó susurrando, pero alcancé a escucharle. (*Piensen lo que quieran, no voy a poner lo que dijo Zoro)

Lo miré sorprendida, no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo; si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca. Frente a mis ojos estaba un Zoro ligeramente sonrojado por lo que acaba de decir mientras mantenía su vista fija en mi, esperando una respuesta.

-Z-Zoro, piensa bien lo que estas diciendo-fue mi única respuesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Me estas rechazando?-preguntó incredulo.

-¡N-No!-negué energicamente con los brazos- pero podrías arrepentirte de tus palabras luego, puede que sólo estas confundido-expliqué.

Me costaba horrores negarme ante él, pero tenía que hacerlo, uno debería mantener el sentido común. Zoro seguía mirándome sorprendido.

-¿Es por lo que dijo Sabo? No le tomes importancia.

Me rindo, es imposible decirle que no. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé, en un intento de asegurarme de que no era un sueño.

-Zoro, no quiero interponerme en tu sueño, y también está mal que una mujer de mi edad se enamore de un hombre de la tuya, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti-le dije con la lágrimas a punto de salir.

En esos momentos no sabía si el llanto que pugnaba por salir era de alegría, por ser correspondida, o de tristeza, por tener que rechazarlo.

El espadachín levantó mi mentón, me miró a los ojos, transmitiendo los sentimientos que le costaba poner en palabras, y por último volvió a besarme.

Como la primera vez que nos besamos, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, no tenían comparación con nada.

Durante el beso sentí dos cosas, la primera era que el mar se puso frenético y la segunda, era que ese "calorcito" especial que sólo una vez en mi vida había sentido, hacia acto de presencia y al no saber como controlarlo, terminé adoptando mi verdadera apariencia.

Tuvimos que romper el contacto cuando el aire nos empezó a faltar, y al hacerlo ambos dirigimos nuestras vistas al océano. Las olas chocaban fuertemente contra la rocas y el cielo se había oscurecido, amenazando con lanzar una potente lluvia.

Escuché la risa del peliverde y me voltee a verlo.

-¿Esto va a pasar cada vez que nos besamos?-preguntó entre risas Zoro.

-¡No te rías! No es gracioso-le dije ruborizada. Ya era muy vergonzosa toda la situación como para que él se riera.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo cambiaste?-preguntó con su ojo abierto, sorprendido.

-Creo que durante el beso, no lo puedo controlar bien todavía ¿Te molesta?

-No, sólo que no estoy acostumbrado-respondió con una sonrisa.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos minutos, ambos mirando como el mar volvía a la normalidad poco a poco.

-Lo de antes, no esperes que lo diga otra vez-dijo Zoro.

-¿Eh? No pasa nada, ya me sorprendió que lo digas al menos una vez-le respondí con una sonrisa- por cierto ¿qué somos?-pregunté nerviosa, aunque mi voz no lo transmitió.

-Ponle el nombre que quieras, mientras eso signifique que eres mía y de nadie más, no me importa.-parecia indiferente al respecto, pero se notaba que le importaba el asunto.

La verdad, es que, aunque el espadachín sea muy frío y arrogante, y le cueste expresar sus sentimientos, me había enamorado de él, y no lo cambiaría por nada ni nadie. En cierta forma, me alegraba que Zoro también pensará de la misma forma, creí que tendría que sufrir por un amor no correspondido cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, doy gracias a los Dioses por que no fuera así.

-Bien, entonces ya podemos volver al Sunny-le dije sonriendo.

…

Lo primero que notamos al poner un pie en la cubierta, era que la fiesta no había terminado todavía, así nos dirigimos al comedor. Entramos y, como nadie noto nuestra ausencia, nos sentamos y seguimos con el festejo.

El tiempo siguió su curso y a la medianoche ya todos se encontraban en sus camas, excepto Usopp que le tocaba hacer guardia.

…

En la mañana luego de "entrenar"* con Zoro, me dirigí al comedor para desayunar. Cuando entré la mayoría ya estaba ahí y Sanji estaba sirviendo la comida. (*De nuevo, piensen lo que quieran)

-¡Oh! Lyndis-chwan ¡Buenos días! te estábamos esperando para empezar a comer-me saludó el cocinero apenas me vio, con su ojo convertido en un corazón.

-No era necesario, pero gracias-le respondí mientras me sentaba al lado de Ace, que se había vuelto a dormir encima del plato.

-Buenos días-entró Sabo con un aspecto lamentable y agarrándose la cabeza, al verlo me empecé a reír.

-¡Te ves patético Sabo! ¿No aguantas una resaca?-pregunté burlandome.

-No es mi culpa, no pensé que Zoro bebía tanto cuando lo reté-dijo en un tono apagado.

-Pues piensa mejor la próxima vez-le dijo el peliverde entrando por la puerta, me sonrió antes de sentarse al lado de Luffy que comía todo lo que podía.

De repente, Ace despertó y yo me sobresalté, pero como él siguió como si nada, lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlo sorprendida.

-Esto, ¿Ace, que-que fue eso?-pregunté.

-Sufro de narcolepsia.

-Ah-respondí y empecé a comer antes de que no haya nada en mi plato, cortesía de Luffy.

Luego de eso el desayuno continuo con la normalidad propia de los mugiwaras. Zoro y Sanji se pelearon varias veces, Usopp contó una de sus historias a Chopper, Ace, Sabo y Luffy comian sin parar, Brook tocaba una alegre melodía y Franky bailaba en tanga, Robin leía un libro, mientras Nami y yo charlabamos.

-Lyn cuando terminemos aquí ¿me ayudarias con el mapa de Aincrad?-pregunto la navegante.

-Claro.

El desayuno terminó y cada uno se fue por su lado, Nami y yo fuimos a la biblioteca. Saqué el mapa de la isla de mi bolsillo y lo puse sobre la mesa.

-Veras, la isla se divide en dos partes-señalé una parte del mapa-, la culpa la tiene el río que atraviesa Aincrad. De un lado es una zona sin ley, se le dice "El Desperdicio" y del otro esta el Reino de Alfheim*

-Entiendo, pero entonces, ¿como es que Ace que esta aquí desde que nos envió la carta, no vio a ningún marine?-preguntó curiosa.

-Probablemente porque no salió de esta zona sin ley, la marina le tiene miedo a esta parte. Mira, nosotros estamos aquí-dije señalando un poco más abajo de donde terminaba el río, del lado sin ley- Aquí es donde vive Sabo-apunté al centro del mapa, a unos pocos centímetros del camino de agua- y aquí donde vivía yo-esta vez marqué casi el centro de Alfheim.

-Entonces, básicamente, estamos en una zona "segura".-afirmó.

-Sí, igual no es bueno confiarse mucho, aquí hay muchos piratas y bandidos-le advertí.

Muchos de los piratas que llegaban, por lo general, se confiaban demasiado y terminaban perdiendo todos sus tesoros, la mitad de los bandidos de aquí alguna vez fueron piratas. Hay un par de pueblos en la zona del Desperdicio, pero la mayoría de los locales son bares y mercados de armas, hay un par de tiendas donde venden comida de todo tipo, que no son de mucha calidad y varios hoteles, pero siempre hay algún pirata valiente que se atreve a ir al reino en busca de provisiones, muchas de las veces terminan arrestados y luego ejecutados.

-Bien, según este mapa, de los cuatro pueblos que hay, sólo hemos explorado dos, a menos que Zoro anoche haya ido a otro para tomar sake-me ruborice al recordar como había bebido el peliverde.

-N-no creo, Zoro siempre se pierde, es imposible que él encontrará siquiera el primer pueblo-respondí nerviosa.

-Ahora que recuerdo, él no regreso sólo-dijo con una sonrisa retorcida-, tu volviste con él.

-Y-yo estaba tomando aire, me encontré de casualidad con Zoro cuando volvía ¡No hicimos nada!-terminé casi gritando de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿Segura?-asentí- ¿Entonces por qué te pones nerviosa?

Estaba a punto de responder, cuando la puerta se abrió y Sabo entró, me tomo del brazo y me saco de la habitación.

-Me llevo a Lyn un rato-dijo el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me arrastró hasta la cubierta, donde me obligó a saltar al mar y luego cuando estuvimos en la playa, siguió caminando hasta que llegamos a su casa. Ahí me soltó y me ordenó que suba la escalerilla, hice lo que me pidió no muy amablemente y cuando llegamos a la cima y estuvimos dentro empezó a gritarme.

-¡¿Me quieres decir en que estabas pensando?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que tomaran esto tus padres?-me gritó enfurecido.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Yo no hice nada!-me defendí, no entendía de lo que me estaba hablando.

-Estoy hablando de esto-me tiro una bola de papel.

La abrí y me sorprendí por lo que vi. El papel era un wanted con mi foto y una recompensa enorme.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué tengo una recompensa tan grande?-pregunté confundida.

Era cierto que habíamos peleado varias veces con la marina durante el mes que estuve con los mugiwaras, pero tampoco había sido lo suficiente para que tuviera un precio aun mayor que cuando estaba con los Revolucionarios.

-Mira el nombre con el que apareces-me respondió enojado.

El nombre del cartel era Gol D. Lyndis, no tenía nada raro excepto que todos me conocen por Kirigaya Lyndis... El papel de color café cayó de mis manos, mis ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder y no recordaba como cerrar mi boca.

-M-me reconocieron-atiné a decir, estaba muy sorprendida, confundida y asustada, pero sobretodo sorprendida.

-¡Sí! ¡Te descubrieron! ¡¿Qué mierda vas a hacer?! Te recuerdo que debes ir por las cosas de Roger, que están en medio del reino que posee miles de marines-me volvió a gritar.

-No me grites, no es mi culpa y no se como pasó, pero las cosas de Roger las recuperaré, si no quieres ayudarme no lo hagas-luego de decirle todo eso salí de la pequeña casa, no esperé su respuesta, sabía que esta dolería.

Afuera estaba lloviendo a mares y a esta distancia podía escuchar como las olas chocaban furiosamente contra las rocas. No caminé mucho cuando empezaron a salir la primeras lágrimas. Poco después me detuve, con la lluvia que caía incesante y el llanto no sabia donde estaba.

-Genial, me perdí-dije sarcasticamente a la nada.

Mire a mis alrededores, antes de seguir caminando hacia ningún lugar. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en la playa otra vez, aunque no sabia en que punto exactamente. Me senté sobre la arena mojada, la lluvia no parecía querer detenerse.

Me sentía horrenda, hace unos minutos había discutido con Sabo por una estupidez. Sentía pena por mi misma, empapada con los ojos rojos y mi vestido blanco lleno de barro. El autocontrol que conseguí sobre mi akuma no mi se fue por la borda en el momento que volví a pisar esta tierra.

Me levanté, ya me había decidido, no me escondería más detrás de esta mascara, enfrentaría a mis "padres", a la marina y a todo aquel que se entrometiera en mi camino, recuperaría las cosas de mi hermano y conseguiría de algún modo el aprecio de Ace.

Empecé a correr por la orilla del mar, en algún momento tendría que dar con el Sunny. Y así fue, cinco minutos después, se podía ver a la lejanía la bandera de los mugiwaras, apreté el paso y antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba en la cubierta del barco.

En el momento en que puse un pie en el barco que se había convertido mi hogar, dejó de llover. Miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie, subi al puesto del vigía y ahí mismo se encontraba Zoro entrenando, volví a bajar y revise todo, al parecer el único que se quedó fue el peliverde. Perfecto.

Levanté el ancla, solté las velas, todo en silencio y con ayuda de la mizu mizu no mi, tomé el timón y el Sunny empezó moverse, rumbo a la entrada de Alfheim.

* * *

_***Alfheim**: nuevamente me robé un nombre de SAO, pero lo que pasa es que como ya le habia puesto el nombre a la isla me pareció un buen toque seguir con el juego..._

**Me disculpo nuevamente por la demora y por las descepciones que causo este cap... probablemente ustedes esperaban que pusiera lo que Zoro dijo, pero no me gustaba como quedaba nada de lo que ponia así que se los dejo a su imaginación...**

**mmm.. al fic ya no le queda mucho... 5 o 6 caps más como mucho...**

**Noticia: lo más probable es que actualice menos seguido o solo los fines de semana porque el colegio me tiene hasta el cuello y encima tengo muchas materias bajas... **

**Nuevamente me disculpo por todo! y me despido!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	19. Capítulo 16

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capitulo 16**

El barco se movió bruscamente, y siguiendo mis ordenes, se dirigió rumbo al otro lado de la isla, donde se encontraba la puerta para poder ingresar a Alfheim. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que escuché un sonido seco desde el gimnasio.

Solo tuve que esperar unos minutos para tener frente a mi al espadachín peliverde. Lo miré con dolor, de todos él era al único al que no quería enfrentar, recién anoche me pude declarar, aunque fue algo inesperado, él me había correspondido y así decidimos empezar una relación, pero ni bien esta mañana luego de hablar con Sabo, resolví que para poder recuperar las pocas pertenencias de Roger debería traicionar a todos. Estando en su barco y con mi recompensa, sólo causaría problemas.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué el Sunny se está moviendo?-preguntó el ex-cazador de piratas.

-¡Oh Zoro! Te encontrabas aquí, que coincidencia-le mentí, no dejé que mi sentimientos se mostraran en mi voz.

-¿A donde vamos?-preguntó confundido.

-Veamos, tu te quedaras aquí atado con la preciosa soga que se encuentra detrás tuyo y yo iré a enfrentar a mis padres para que me devuelvan la herencia de Roger. Luego les devolveré el barco y yo desapareceré de sus vidas-lo miré con indiferencia, debajo de toda la máscara que le mostraba a mi amado marimo me dolía mucho el tener que abandonarlos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué dices todo eso? Si tienes que ir a buscar algo, yo te acompañaré, pero no permitiré que huyas-respondió enojado- Luffy no me lo perdonaría-desvie la mirada- ni yo tampoco.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba que él dijera algo como eso, no quería que él dijera algo como eso. Cada palabra calaba en mi interior, haciéndome más difícil tener que dejarlo. Sacudí mi cabeza, no dejaría que él ganara, volví a mirarlo con frialdad.

-No me importa lo que digas, ya tomé mi decisión, mi nueva recompensa es tan alta que ahora podré entrar en la banda de algún Yonkou-mentí-, ya no los necesito.

-¿Nueva recompensa?

-¿No lo sabias? Mi recompensa es de 11 120 000 000-sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca cayó por la sorpresa- ¿alta no crees?

-...-seguía sin poder articular palabra.

Mientras estaba distraído caminé hasta donde había dejado la soga preparada para atarlo al mástil y que no interfiriera en mis planes. Cuando salí de su rango de vista, dejé que mi rostro se contrajera del dolor.

Agarré la cuerda y volví a ponerme enfrente del marimo, este seguía en su estado de shock.

-Bien, Zorito no vayas a ser malo y déjate atar ¿quieres?-pregunté con fingida inocencia y una sonrisa retorcida.

Parece que mis palabras lo trajeron a la realidad, porque me miró y seguido de esto me empujó lejos de él, choqué mi espalda contra la baranda y debo admitir que me dolió.

-No gastes tus energías, no dejaré que me ates.

-mmm... Me dolió ¿sabes? Pero si lo que quieres es pelea no tengo problema en dartela, esta vez nadie interferirá y además podré usar mi akuma no mi. Será divertido-mi voz volvió a ser fría, pero con una pizca de emoción por la nueva pelea.

Zoro desenvainó solo dos de sus katanas y esperó por mi ataque, le miré con el ceño fruncido. No creía que con eso me detendría ¿o si?

-Usa tus tres espada contra mi, de otro modo no podrás ganar-le advertí.

-Sólo porque tu recompensa sea alta, no quiere decir que eres fuerte, te recuerdo que la ultima vez el cocinero de pacotilla tuvo que salvarte-sonrió con burla.

-Y te recuerdo que la última vez no usé todos mis poderes contra ti, ni siquiera hice uso del haki-esta vez fui yo la que sonrió.

-Veamos que tan fuerte eres. _Outourou*_

Dicho esto empezó la pelea, él saltó hacia mi con sus dos katanas en alto, era un ataque fácil de esquivar pero igual dejé que me diera. Las espadas me atravesaron sin causarme ningún daño, y yo seguía con mi posición inicial.

-¿Qué carajo?-preguntó el espadachín confundido.

No respondí, me di la vuelta, caminé un par de pasos y me detuve; moví mi brazo hacia arriba y cerré mi puño, en unos segundos mi brazo estaba rodeado por una 'serpiente' de agua que no tenía cabeza y terminaba en una masa redonda de liquido azul en mi mano.

-Trata de esquivar esto-le dije.

Y como si fuera una orden, de la masa de agua salieron dos tentáculos que trataron de tomar por los brazos al peliverde, claro que no lo lograron ya que este los cortó. Pero yo ya tenía previsto que haría eso, así que mientras él se enfocaba en el ataque, hice que apareciera en mi mano otra bola azul, izquierda y derecha ya estaban listas para el ataque.

Cuatro látigos de agua se dirigían a Zoro, él pudo esquivar y cortar a los primeros tres, pero al cuarto no lo consiguió y su pierna derecha fue atrapada, imposibilitando así el movimiento del marimo.

Él no se vio afectado por eso e hizo su ataque.

-_Yakkoudori*_-salió de los labios del espadachín.

Una ráfaga cortante se dirigia a mi posición, la esquivé rápidamente, eso si que podría hacerme daño. Salté agilmente hasta estar detrás del peliverde que seguía inmovilizado, tome mi arco y flecha que estaban apoyados en la pared y apunté. Tres flechas cargadas con haki fueron esquivadas y el espadachín se libró de su agarré.

Así continuamos por una hora aproximadamente, ataques y esquivamientos por parte de los dos todo el tiempo. Zoro tenía varios cortes y un par de flechas clavadas en su piel, en cambio yo me encontraba también con un par de cortes, pero eso era todo. Ya estaba cansada de la situación por lo que di por concluida la batalla.

-Zoro, te falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel-le dije fríamente.

-Esta pelea aun no termina-respondió enojado, ya no sabia el porque, tal vez era porque era incapaz de derrotarme, tal vez era porque lo había traicionado, tal vez era porque creía que había jugado con él.

-¡Oh! Si que termina-sonreí perversamente- _Mizu Mizu Blood Control*._

_-_¿Eh? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?-preguntó confundido.

Tome la soga que, en algún momento de la pelea había terminado frente a la puerta del baño, volví con mi peliverde y lo até al mástil.

-Zoro ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-él asintió, sin poder hablar-, bien entonces deberías recordar que yo puedo controlar el cuerpo de las personas, siempre y cuando estén vivas, claro.

El ex-cazador de piratas seguía mirándome fijo, en su mirada podía distinguir la confusión, el enojo y ¿la tristeza?

-Zoro, no me odies-pedí con mi voz normal-, hago esto porque lo necesito-él seguía mirandome-, dí algo por favor-me miró frustrado-¿Qué? Ah, claro ¡que tonta soy! Listo, ya puedes hablar-dije dejando de tener control en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo decirtelo todo, sólo te diré que encontraron cosas demasiado valiosas y que tengo que recuperar. Cuando lo haga, tendré que alejarme de todos para no causarles ningún problema-una lágrima escapó de mis ojos y rodó por mi mejilla.

-Lyn-susurró con voz lastimera.

Me limpié la cara y me retiré, no podía dejar que él me viera en ese estado. Una vez en el camarote de las chicas, me tiré sobre mi cama y dejé que mis sentimientos ganaran la batalla, mi almohada empezó a empaparse por gotas salinas.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, giré mi rostro para encontrarme a Zoro, que me miraba preocupado. Le lancé la almohada, no lo quería ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas atado?-pregunté enojada, debía lucir muy mal ya que el peliverde pareció preocuparse más.

-No terminaste de atarme, y tampoco me quitaste las katanas-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vete, no te necesito-susurré, me faltaban las fuerzas para seguir con esta farsa.

Zoro negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta encontrarse frente a mi, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba llorando otra vez y mis manos estaban firmemente agarradas al abrigo del peliverde, pronuncié varias veces su nombre entre sollozos.

-Zoro, no quiero, no quiero-dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Él seguía sosteniendome en sus brazos, pero no decía nada.

-No quiero tener que dejarlos a todos, no quiero dejarte a ti-sollocé.

-No lo harás, no te dejaré hacerlo-respondió con la voz gruesa.

-P-pero les causaré problemas y además lo que tengo que buscar es muy valioso y...-no pudé continuar ya que él me calló con un beso.

-Lyn, no me importa, volverás con nosotros-dijo cuando nos separamos, ante sus palabras sólo pude asentir.

-Zoro, ¿me acompañarias?-pregunté con cierto temor.

-Claro, si no ¿como me aseguraría de que no escaparas?-sonrió.

Me separé de él para ir al baño y limpiarme la cara, cuando iba a volver a su lado, ya lo tenía detrás mio besandome el cuello, lo miré a través del espejo con una ceja enarcada.

-Dime, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?-preguntó entre beso y beso.

-Cómo dos horas-respondí como pude.

-Bien.

Me di la vuelta para besarle y él me alzó por las piernas, me llevó a la habitación otra vez y el resto quedó entre esas cuatro paredes.

…

Desperté entre los fuertes brazos del peliverde, él seguía dormido. Con cuidado me levanté y empecé a vestirme, cuando terminé salí a la cubierta.

Ya estábamos cerca, dejaría dormir al marimo un rato más, mientras me iría a preparar algo para comer, no había almorzado y estar con Zoro me había quitado las energías. Preparé un plato de comida para mi y otro para el espadachín. Cuando terminé el mio, tome el de él y fui a la habitación.

Entré sin tocar, todavía no había despertado; dejé el plato sobre la mesita de noche y empecé a sacudirlo suavemente.

-Zoro-le llamé.

-Hump-se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

-¡Zoro!-grité en su oído.

Despertó sobresaltado, miró a todos lados asustado y cuando se encontró con mi mirada, frunció el ceño.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-preguntó enojado.

-Ya casi llegamos, además te hice el almuerzo-respondí con una sonrisa, ignorando su evidente enojo.

-No me refería a eso, ¿por qué estas vestida?-me sonrojé como un tomate.

-¡B-baka!-le di un golpe en la cabeza- Come que ya casi llegamos, y vistete también-ordené con toda mi cara colorada.

-Esta bien, pero me cobro esto-y me besó, no dude en corresponderlo pero, cuando empezó a quitarme el vestido lo detuve.

-Zoro, no, después-respondí entrecortada.

-Será rápido-y siguió besándome, sólo que esta vez en el cuello.

-No no no, según mi experiencia tu eres de todo menos rápido-lo alejé a duras penas, me levanté y me arreglé lo más posible.

Sin esperar respuesta, salí de vuelta a la cubierta y me senté en el columpio. Me balancee durante un rato hasta que escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

-Gracias por la comida-saludó Zoro ya vestido y con el plato en sus manos, fue a dejarlo en la cocina y luego volvió.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunté con curiosidad, hacía mucho que no cocinaba.

-Estaba deliciosa-sonrió- ¿Falta mucho?

-No, después de esos árboles podremos ver la entrada-respondí señalando la costa.

Él asintió y se sentó en el suelo. Cinco minutos después, se podía divisar una gran puerta blanca, al otro lado de lo que parecía ser el comienzo de un río.

Rápidamente con ayuda de Zoro, levantamos las velas y echamos el ancla del lado del desperdicio. Usamos el Merry 2 para atravesar lo faltaba y así llegamos a estar parados frente a la puerta del Reino de Alfheim.

-Después de atravesar la puerta no hay marcha atrás ¿Estas seguro de que quieres continuar?-pregunté.

-Por ti, seguro.

* * *

**Yakkoudori: (no lo invente yo) Una técnica a una espada, Zoro desenvaina una de sus espadas y envía una onda cortante en forma de pájaro hacia su enemigo. La onda que envía va generando una línea cortante en el suelo.**

**Outourou: (tampoco lo invente) Uno de los ataques al estilo Nigiri de Zoro y un movimiento combinado con Tourou, Zoro salta en el aire y hace un corte mientra cae.**

**Mizu Mizu Blood Control: (este si lo invente) aunque no creo tener la necesidad de explicarlo igual lo hare, Lyn usa su akuma no mi para controlar el cuerpo de una persona, también funciona con animales.**

* * *

**Y Taz les trajo un nuevo cap! esta vez casi sin retrasos, ¡Felicitenme! **

**Bueno, si les aburrió me disculpo, pero a mi me encanto, creo que es mi favorito... ame la pelea! y como toda pareja terminaron su pelea teniendo relaciones...**

**Creo que se dieron cuenta de que no haré lemmon, y si no, se los digo: no haré lemmon. La razón es que aunque me encanta leerlo (si, soy una pervertida), no me creo capaz de escribirlo. Perdón!**

**Agradesco sus reviews, cada vez que los leo me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que si me dejan muchos reviews hay probabilidades de que actualice más rápido. No sean malos y dejenme un misero review!**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	20. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

_-Después de atravesar la puerta no hay marcha atrás ¿Estas seguro de que quieres continuar?-pregunté._

_-Por ti, seguro._

Lo miré indecisa, nos encontrábamos delante de la reja de una lujosa mansión. Después de perdernos como tres veces, una señora que nos miraba intrigada cada vez que pasábamos por enfrente de su tienda, se ofreció a ayudarnos y así es como logramos llegar a la mansión Kirigaya.

-Ah-suspiró el marimo-, por quinta vez, ya te dije que si estoy seguro.

-Esta bien, pero si preguntan quien eres les decimos que eres mi guardaespaldas-él hizo un mueca.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ofendido.

-No es por ti, lo hago para que no se arme una escena que se puede evitar-expliqué.

Él no dijo nada, así que me acerqué y toqué el timbre. Desde un den den mushi se escuchó la voz de una mujer, tome el caracol y respondí. La puerta se abrió y entramos. Estaba muy nerviosa, hace más de un mes que no veía a mis _padres_, seguramente estarían enterados de que mi cabeza tiene una recompensa y de que no soy una niña. Van a estar muy enojados.

-Zoro, no es por ahí-le dije cuando lo vi apunto de entrar al jardín de rosas.

-Tsk, ya lo se-murmuró algo más que no llegué a escuchar.

Lo tome de la mano y empecé a arrastrarlo a la entrada principal de la casa. Toqué la puerta tres veces y a la cuarta vez, abrieron la puerta. Delante nuestro se encontraba un hombre bastante mayor, vestido elegantemente y usando unos lentes; su cabello azabache lo mantenía recogido en una coleta detrás de su cabeza. Era el mayordomo de a familia.

-Oh, señorita Lyndis que bueno que ha vuelto y trajo a un amigo, pasen por favor-se hizo a un lado y nosotros entramos.

-Walter ¿estan mis padres en la casa?-pregunté sin saludar.

-Tuvieron que ir a una reunión urgente, y no, no se para que era-respondió tranquilamente.

-Siempre sabes que voy a preguntar-bromee-, por cierto ¿es verdad que se llevaron mis pertenencias?-pregunté haciendome la desinteresada.

-Sí, hace dos semanas vinieron del Gobierno a inspeccionar toda la casa, pero como sólo se llevaron cosas de usted a los señores no les molestó-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Entiendo, ¿por cuasualidad no sabes a donde las llevaron?

-No, igual dudo que le interese mucho, confiscaron un par de sus vestidos, zapatos y creo que también su cepillo para el cabello-respondió confundido-, me pregunto para que lo querrán.

-No lo se, ¿te molestaria si voy a revisar?

-Para nada, recuerde que esta también es su casa señorita, pero ¿qué hago con su amigo?

-¿Eh? No te preocupes, él viene conmigo, Zoro vamos-dije tironeando de su brazo.

-¡¿Roronoa Zoro?!-preguntó emocionado el mayordomo.

-Eh.. si-respodió confundido el marimo.

-¡¿Me darias tu autógrafo?! ¡Soy tu más grande fan!-afirmó emocionado.

-Eh, claro-el peliverde me miró con una expresión extraña.

Walter salió corriendo en busca de papel y una lapicera, Zoro me miró asustado y yo lo único que pude hacer fue aguantar la risa.

-Me había olvidado por completo que Walter era tu fan, recuerdo como se deprimió cuando se los dio por muertos a todos ustedes-le dije pensativa-, no tienes de que preocuparte, él es inofensivo.

-No tengo miedo de él, tengo miedo de que ahora en verdad seas una fan de Ace y no su tia-bromeó.

-Baka-le di un golpe en el hombro.

No pude decir nada más ya que el mayordomo estaba de vuelta con una cámara, un lápiz y un hoja.

-¿Señorita Lyndis me haría el favor de sacar la foto?-pidió mientras me pasaba la maquina.

-No hay problema, ¿Zoro serías tan amable de sonreír?

El peliverde hizo una mueca, pero sonrió, aunque de una forma algo temerosa, sonrió y eso es lo que vale.

-Listo, ahora firma el autografo-le dije con una sonrisa burlona, él tomo el papel con mala cara.

-Por favor ponga "para mi más grande fan en todo el mundo, lo quiere el cazador de piratas, Zoro"-dijo ilusionado el anciano.

-Sí, escribe eso Zoro-le dije cuando vi la mueca que puso.

-Esta bien, pero me cobraré esto más tarde-dijo enojado.

-Si, si ahora escribe-debo admitir que nunca vi a Walter tan impacientado como ahora.

Cuando el peliverde termino de firmar el papel subimos las escaleras y nos encaminamos a mi antigua habitación. Abrí la puerta y entré seguida del peliverde. El dormitorio estaba de patas para arriba, toda la ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo, la cama estaba desarmada y con el colchón en el suelo, se podía ver que también revisaron mi baño personal, ya que muchos de mis perfumes se encontraban encima del colchón o los frascos estaban rotos y el líquido seco esparcido cerca de los restos.

Miré todo a mi alrededor, asombrada por los destrozos y la despreocupación de mis padres por poner la habitación en orden. Caminé hasta el armario, cuando lo abrí toqué la madera del fondo tres veces y la madera cayó, mostrando la entrada a una pequeña habitación.

Sonreí, esta habitación también se encontraba patas para arriba, pero la diferencia rayaba en que lo único que pudieron encontrar aquí eran unas viejas prendas de Roger y Rouge, bastante oro y muchos diarios que escribí yo durante mi viaje, todo eso ya no estaba.

Lo que en verdad importaba era que la quinta baldosa a la izquierda de la puerta se levantaba mostrando un pequeño cofre. En dicho cofre estaba guardado el mapa para llegar a Raftel, el mapa para llegar a una isla del Calm Belt que guarda dinero para cuando Ace creciera y unas cartas, también para mi sobrino, que Rouge y Roger escribieron antes de morir.

Esto estaba intacto, así que Sabo no sabía de su existencia y solo quería que me preocupara para venir a ver a mis padres.

-Ya está, tengo lo que vine a buscar-le dije con el cofre en la mano.

-¿Entonces ya podemos irnos? No tengo ganas de volver a cruzarme con ese mayordomo extraño-se estremeció.

-Claro...-camine hacia la puerta-, que no-dije volviendo a entrar.

-¿Eh?-él choco contra mi espalda.

-Ahí afuera están mis padres, no tengo ganas de cruzarmelos-le susurré.

-¿No estaban en una reunión?-preguntó él.

-Supongo que volvieron antes-abrí un poco la puerta para ver-. ¡Mierda! Vienen hacia acá.

-¿Y? Si molestan, me los cargo y ya esta.

-¿Eres tonto? ¿o qué? Si pudiera hacerlo lo hubiera hecho antes, pero toda la casa esta monitoreada por den-den-mushi, si le tocas un pelo a cualquiera de los dos, cientos de guardias vendrán en su rescate y si no funciona, mandan a la marina.

-No van a poder vencerme-sonrió confiado.

-A veces me pregunto por que fue que me enamoré de ti, si eres tan tonto-él sonrió aun más.

-Es porque soy fuerte y guapo y...-no pudo continuar ya que la puerta fue abierta y dos personas entraron a la habitación.

Una mujer acompañada de un hombre me observaban enfadados. La mujer era de estatura promedio, ojos rojos y su cabello azul casi negro lo llevaba atado en un rodete; sus ropas eran de alta calidad y sus zapatos también. Su nombre era Kirigaya Luci.

El hombre en cambio era alto, de piel bronceada y ojos azules, su cabello era plateado como el mio y al igual que la mujer sus ropas eran de calidad. Su nombre era Kirigaya Toshiro.

Seguramente si alguien que no conoce la historia nos ve, pensarían que somos parientes, pero no es así, Dragon me dejo con la pareja que más se parecía a mi, solo es eso.

-¿Lyndis? Dime que lo que acabas de decir no es verdad-pidió la señora muy enojada.

-Sabes lo que te pasara ¿verdad?-preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, lo se, y sí, es verdad lo que dije recien-respondí un poco atemorizada, aunque no se notó.

-Estas en graves problemas jovencita-dijo Luci-, te esperaremos abajo para discutir sobre esto y ni se te ocurra escaparte.

-Y tú-Toshiro señaló a Zoro-, te quiero fuera de mi propiedad.

Hice una mueca, ellos no tenían el derecho para tratarme así, además ¿por qué siguen tratandome como si no supieran quién soy?

-¿Saben quién soy?-pregunté desconcertada y ellos asintieron.

-Eres una niña caprichosa que no hace lo que sus padres le ordenan-respondió mi "madre".

-¿Eh?

No me dejaron responder y se fueron, algo andaba mal. Me giré para ver al peliverde pero este estaba tan desconcertado como yo.

-No entendí, ¿saben quien soy o no?-pregunté al aire.

-Eh, yo creo que no lo saben-respondió el espadachín.

-Da igual, no iré a hablar con ellos, lo que necesitaba ya lo tengo ¿Vamos?-le sonreí.

-Claro, si alguien vuelve antes y no ve el barco se va a alarmar.

-Ah, eso ya esta cubierto, deje un mensaje sobre donde encontrar el Sunny, ya que no estaba planeado que yo vuelva con ustedes-le dije mientras salía de la pequeña habitación.

-Hablando de eso, ¿a dónde irías? Porque dudo que te quedaras aquí para hacer lo que a ellos se les ocurra-preguntó al salir del armario.

-Ah, viajaría a Raftel y me quedaría ahí. Si cualquier cosa me ocurriese siempre puedes buscarme en esa isla, digamos que Roger me consideraba su tesoro, así que me obligó a aprenderme el camino de memoria, además tengo este mapa-abrí el cofre y le enseñé el mapa.

-Entonces te buscaré ahí si algo llega a pasar-respondió serio.

-Si, no lo dudes, es el único lugar en el que me siento segura y conozco la isla como la palma de mi mano-afirme.

…

Bajamos las escaleras en completo silencio esperando no ser descubiertos, pero como la mayoría de mis planes, este falló.

-Señorita Lyndis ¿no piensa acudir a la charla con sus padres?-preguntó Walter apareciendo por detrás de Zoro.

-¡¿DE DONDE SALIÓ?!-preguntó asustado Zoro.

-No Walter, no pienso ir-respondí ignorando al peliverde.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Porque si me quedo les traeré demasiados problemas y créeme que aunque los odie, no les deseo ningún mal de ese tipo-le dije sin mentir.

-Entiendo, pero con problemas ¿usted se refiere a los rumores de que es la hermana de Gold Roger?-preguntó con tranquilidad, como siempre.

-¡Otro más! ¡Es Gol D, NO GOLD!-grité enojada.

-Entonces es verdad, ¿sabe? desde que llegó a esta casa siempre tuve curiosidad, su comportamiento no era apto de una niña y menos de una noble-dijo el anciano.

-Jeje, supongo que no-respondí nerviosa.

-¿Lyn? ¿Enserio crees que Lyn no se comporta como niña?-interrumpió el peliverde, lo miré enojada.

-¿Así? pues tu eres más infantil-me inflé las mejillas con aire.

-El señor Roronoa tiene razón-dijo Walter con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Lyndis, hace media hora que estamos esperandote-dijo Luci apareciendo por detrás de Walter.

-¡¿DE DÓNDE SALIÓ?! Ustedes lo vieron ¿verdad? ¡Salió por la espalda del viejo !-gritó el peliverde asustado, pero una vez más fue ignorado.

-Pues sigan esperando porque no iré-le respondí.

-Vendras quieras o no-enojada me tomó de los pelos y empezó a tirar, llevandome a rastras hacia su despacho.

Aunque no pudimos avanzar mucho ya que el peliverde apuntó al cuello de la mujer con su katana.

-Sueltala-dijo serio.

-¡¿Qué no sabes quién soy yo?!-gritó enfurecida la mujer, olvidándose por completo de que su vida pendía de un hilo.

-No me importa saber quién eres, pero soltaras a Lyn o tu cabeza rodara por el suelo-Zoro en ese estado daba mucho miedo, parecía poseído por el demonio.

Atemorizada, la mujer me soltó. Caí de rodillas al suelo, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos, realmente me dolía mucho, pero traté de que no se notara.

-Estoy bien, gracias Zoro-le sonreí para que se calmara, él no dejaba de mirar a la mujer enojado.

-No pasa nada, después de todo soy tu guardaespaldas ¿no?-me sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Sí!-asentí respondiendo con otra sonrisa.

-¡¿Te enamoraste de un guardaespaldas?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?!-grito encolerizada la mujer al verse libre de amenaza.

Ignoré a mi "madre" y me dirigí hacia Zoro.

-Los guardias estaran pronto aquí, y sí, se que puedes derrotarlos, pero cuando lleguen los de la marina van a ser muchos y no quiero causar un alboroto-le dije anticipando su respuesta.

-Tsk, no me dejas divertirme-se quejó.

-Luego haré lo que quieras-respondí con doble sentido, él sonrió con cara de pervertido-, y yo que creía que los pervertidos eran Sanji y Brook-solté una carcajada.

-Solo soy pervertido contigo, las otras personas no me interesan.

Salimos rápidamente de la casa e ignorando las miradas de curiosidad que nos mandaban, seguimos hablando por el resto del camino (otra vez nos tuvo que guiar la misma mujer), hasta llegar al Sunny, sin saber lo que se nos venía encima.

…

Fin del PoV de Lyn

En una habitación a oscuras, una persona hablaba por un den-den-mushi.

-Sí, ellos están aquí.

…pausa...

-Sí, la chica está con ellos

...otra pausa...

-¡¿UNA DOBLE BUSTER CALL?!-el grito resonó por todo el lugar-, entiendo, entonces tomaré mis cosas y saldré de la isla.

La llamada terminó y la estancia fue abandonada.

* * *

**Me disculpo por las demoras! es que aunque tenia el cap terminado no tenia internet y ahora se quedo dormida mi hermana asi que le robe su compu.**

**Por cierto, aclaro un cosa, el apellido de Roger es Gol D. no Gold pero, la marina le empezo a decir Gold (no me acuerdo porque), todo eso se explica en uno de los Flashback del anime... tal vez ya lo sepan o tal ves no, pero cada vez que se lo muestro a alguien nuevo me dice "te equivocaste, se escribe Gold" y me harte de lo mismo...**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me digan su opinion, tambien aprovecho para agradecer a katty.Z y a elenitaOP por sus reviews y a los que no les agradesco por darse un tiempito para leer.**

**Gracias por leer! Nos leemos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	21. Aviso!

Hola! me disculpo por las demoras que he tenido estos días, pero la semana pasada me lastime la mano y no podía escribir y estoy hasta el tope con el colegio.

En serio me apena no poder actualizar, pero incluso ahora estoy en el colegio.

Les quería avisar que hasta el 28 de diciembre no podré subir capítulos tan seguido como antes, tal vez suba alguno que otro ya que tengo la mitad de uno pero por falta de tiempo no puedo terminarlo.

En serio lo siento!

Nos leemos!

Tazusa Inverse


	22. Capítulo 18

******Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura...**

**Disfruten!**

**Capitulo 18**

Habíamos conseguido llegar a la avenida principal, si seguíamos todo derecho pronto veríamos la enorme puerta de salida y después el comienzo del río donde estaba anclado el Sunny.

Estaba impaciente, debo admitirlo, en cuanto cruzara los muros de reino sería completamente libre y podría quedarme con todos, no tendría que dejar a Zoro ni a Ace ni a los demás.

Libre. Desde hace años que no sentía la verdadera libertad.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-preguntó Zoro, seguí la dirección de su mirada.

Enfrente nuestro estaban Luffy, Brook y Chopper comprando algodón de azúcar y más adelante se encontraban Nami y Robin comprando ropa y un poco más adelante se veía a Sanji acompañado de Franky en una tienda de comida y un poco mas adelante Ace, Ussop y Sabo hablaban con un par de chicas.

Una gran gota de sudor corrió por nuestras nucas.

-Se suponia que no entrarían al reino-respondí con un poco de pesar, ahora sería un poco más difícil marcharnos sin llamar la atención.

-¡Ah! Zoro, Lyn ¡al fin los encontramos!-gritó Luffy apenas nos vio.

-¡Luffy! ¿Qué estan haciendo todos aquí?-le pregunté cuando llegamos a su lado.

-Te vinimos a buscar, no podíamos dejar que te fueras-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Más bien parece que vinieron a divertirse-murmuramos ambos con una gran gota de sudor corriendo por nuestras cabezas.

-Ya no se va a ir-informo el espadachín.

-¡¿De verdad?!-preguntó ilusionado el renito.

-De verdad-respondí abrazandolo.

-Yohoho ahora que no se va a ir ¿sería tan amable de mostrarme sus panties?-preguntó Brook con su típica risa. Zoro gruñó y le cortó la cabeza al esqueleto.

-Yohoho no hay que ponerse violentos-respondio asustado por la mirada que le mando el peliverde al decir eso.

-No pasa nada ¿verdad Zoro?-pregunté, él volvió a gruñir.

-¡Lyn! ¡Que bueno que estés bien!-dijo Nami acercandose-¡Y tu!-grito señalado al espadachín-¿Por qué no la detuviste en vez de acompañarla? Aumentare tu deuda ya que el viaje hasta aquí fue tu culpa.

-Yo trate de detenerla, además nadie les pidió que vinieran, de todos modos íbamos a regresar-se defendió.

-Se nota que eres fuerte Lyn, pudiste ganarle a Zoro sin conseguir ninguna herida-me dijo Robin.

-No fue nada, en realidad él es bastante fuerte-rei un poco nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cumplido.

-¡Lyndis-chwan! ¡Me alegro que estés bien! Espero que este marimo inútil no te haya echo daño-apareció Sanji.

-¡Eh! ¿Quieres pelear cejas rizadas?-preguntó enojado el peliverde.

-¿Qué te ocurrió en el brazo Zoro? Esa herida se ve super mal-preguntó Franky.

-No es nada, Lyn me la hizo pero ya esta bien-dijo sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿Esos son Sabo y Ace? ¡Los iré a saludar!-dije antes de salir corriendo en su dirección.

Corrí hasta donde estaban los chicos y antes de llegar salté encima de mi sobrino.

-¡Ace! Me alegro que estés aquí ¡eso quiere decir que te importo!-exclame con una sonrisa.

-Me estas axfisiando-dijo con esfuerzo, soltando una risita baje mis brazos.

…

Al volver con los demás, decidimos que sólo nos quedaríamos el mes necesario para que el log-pose se recargue. Hasta entonces acordamos en no adentrarnos mucho en el reino, pero podíamos andar libremente por el Desperdicio.

Luego de organizarnos, volvimos al Sunny para poder moverlo a un lugar más accesible y más seguro, lejos de la entrada de Alfheim y lejos de todos los marines. Mientras el barco rodeaba la isla, todos nos reunimos en el acuario para poder relajarnos luego de un par de horas de tensión causadas por mi culpa.

Ussop, Chopper y yo jugábamos a las cartas, Ace y Sabo charlaban y reían, Robin se encontraba leyendo un libro, Zoro dormía y Sanji estaba en la cocina cocinando algo. Franky trabajaba en el plano de algún nuevo invento y Brook componía una suave melodía. Luffy y Nami habían desaparecido cuando todos nos reunimos aquí, cosa que a nadie le pareció extraña.

-¡Gané! ¡Al fin pude ganarles!-festejé, en todo el tiempo que estuve en el barco nunca pude ganarle a nadie en las cartas.

-Estas sosteniendo esa carta al reves-señaló Ussop-, en realidad perdiste otra vez.

-No, estas equivocado.

-¿Qué? Mira, ¿ves que esta al revés?

-No, estas equivocado-le hice mi irresistible cara de perrito.

-Eh... tienes razón-dijo un poco sonrojado.

Sonreí, nunca fallaba mi truco, sólo así conseguí que Roger me dejara formar parte de su tripulación también lograba que Shanks y Buggy dejaran de pelear, el único lugar donde no funciono fue en _esa_ casa.

La puerta se abrió y Luffy y Nami entraron, Sanji venía atrás con varios platos de bocadillos que dejo encima de la barra. El capitán nos llamo a todos para que prestaramos atención y con una gran sonrisa anunció:

-Nami y yo somos novios-gritó a los cuatro vientos sonriendo.

Sanji se desmayo y los demás, conmigo incluida, teníamos la boca por el suelo de la impresión, la única que no parecía sorprendida era la arqueóloga, que solo soltó una risita.

-¡¿Tenías que gritarlo así?!-dijo la pelirroja avergonzada.

-Fe-felicidades-tartamudeé.

Me acerqué a darle un abrazo a ambos y los demás, luego de felicitarlos, hicieron lo mismo. Luffy sin duda no tenia remedio, al actuar así parecía un niño, aunque se notaba que le importaba que lo supiéramos.

-Shishishi nee-Zoro ¿cuándo van anunciarlo ustedes?-todos se voltearon a ver al peliverde y Sanji ya recuperado se puso como una furia, yo sólo pude sonrojarme al igual que él.

-Oi marimo, ¿a cuál de mis bellas damas has...?

-Emmm.. creo que esa soy yo-interrumpí con las mejillas rojas.

Todos se voltearon hacia mi sorprendidos y Sanji se volvió a desmayar dramáticamente.

-¡¿Tú con Zoro?!- preguntaron todos al unisono sin poder creérselo.

Y yo que creía que era muy obvio, al final nadie se había dado cuenta.

-¡¿Qué tengo de malo?!-grito ofendido el peliverde.

-Nada, nada, sólo nos sorprendió.

-Lyndis-chan ¿por qué estas con el marimo?-preguntó el cocinero.

-Emm... porque lo quiero, además yo no le veo nada de malo.

-Ahora entiendo porque Zoro-san no quiere que vea las panties de Lyndis-san-dijo Brook.

-¡Marimo! Si llegas a causarle daño a mi querida Lyn te las veras conmigo-amenazó el rubio totalmente recuperado.

-Estoy con él-dijeron Ace, Sabo y Chopper al unisono.

-Si eso llegara a pasar no me lo perdonaría-fue todo lo que dijo.

…

En la noche luego de cenar, subi al puesto del vigía donde estaría Zoro ya que hoy le tocaba el turno de guardia. El peliverde esbozo una sonrisa al verme entrar por la puerta trampa, me acerqué lentamente hasta él y me senté a su lado, él paso su brazo por mi cintura atrayéndome más a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunté.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Te molesta que todos sepan lo nuestro?-inquirí con timidez, no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No se, tal ves no querías que sepan que sales con una vieja.

-Tú no estas vieja, o por lo menos no te comportas como tal-se burló-, eres como una niña.

-¿Así?-me senté sobre su regazo- Pues ahora veras quien es la niña.

Besé sus labios mientras acariciaba su torso por debajo de la ropa, delineando la larga cicatriz que le atravesaba, llendo cada vez más abajo hasta toparme con el pantalón que abrí lentamente y, bueno, ustedes ya saben el resto...

…

Desperté por culpa de los rayos del sol, abrí los ojos y no me sorprendí al ver el apacible rostro de mi marimo mientras dormía con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Buen día-el peliverde abrió sus ojos.

-Buen día, creí que dormias-dije soñolienta.

-Me despertaron los gritos de Luffy hace como cinco minutos-se quejó.

-Quiero seguir durmiendo-me acurruqué contra su pecho.

-Mmmm yo también-y nos tapó con la manta otra vez.

…

Luego de toda la escena que se montó cuando Sanji vino a despertarnos, nos encontrábamos desayunando en el comedor.

-Sabo ¿este año se montara la fiesta de aniversario del Alfheim?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Creo que si ¿quieres ir?-cuestionó sorprendido.

-Bueno, sola no voy a ir y como es una fiesta de disfraces, pensé que podríamos ir todos.

-¿De que están hablando?-preguntó Nami.

-Parece que todos los años se realiza una celebración conmemorando el día que se fundo Alfheim, cualquiera puede ir, sea noble, pirata o bandido, pero siempre tienes que asistir disfrazado-informo Robin con una sonrisa.

-Por eso creí que sería entretenido y ya que tenemos que estar como mínimo un mes aquí, prefería disfrutarlo-agregué.

-¿Y va a haber carne?-preguntó Luffy mientras estiraba su brazo y robaba un pedazo de comida del plato de Ussop.

-Claro, sino no sería una fiesta-respondió Sabo.

-Entonces, esta decidido ¡Iremos a la fiesta!-exclamó el pelinegro.

-¡Espera un segundo!-gritó Nami golpeándole en la cabeza- ¿Hay que pagar la entrada?-me pregunto.

Negue con la cabeza.

-Es gratis para todos-los ojos de la pelirroja se transformaron en berries-, pero como dije antes, no puedes entrar sin un disfraz.

-Eso no es un problema, todos me pagaran el doble del dinero que les preste ¿entendido?-amenazó, todos asentimos.

-Sabo, tu ya tienes el tuyo ¿verdad?-preguntó Ussop.

-Si, pero creo que no lo usaré-respondió el rubio.

Rei al recordar como había aparecido vestido el año anterior.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó Choppy.

-Es vergonzoso-se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Es de príncipe azul-interferí aguantando la risa, pero al ver las caras de todos no pude evitar las carcajadas.

-¡¿En serio?!-preguntaron Ace y Luffy burlándose, él asintió ruborizado.

-Eso no es nada super-dijo Franky con su típica pose.

Los demás no podíamos contener la risa.

-El único príncipe seré yo-amenazo Sanji.

-El principe de los idiotas-dijo Zoro.

-¿Qué dijiste marimo?

-Lo que escuchaste ero-cook-así empezo otra de sus habituales peleas.

-Entonces ¿iremos a la fiesta?

-Claro, será divertido-afirmo Nami.

.

** -MARINE FORD: CUARTEL GENERAL-**

.

-¿Esta seguro señor?-pregunta el subordinado a su jefe.

-Sí, quiero probar la fuerza de esa niña, si vence a ese hombre invocaremos la buster call.

-¿Se refiere a...

-Sí, al nuevo shichibukai, él causo demasiado alboroto en la guerra contra Shirohige, de algo tiene que servir.

* * *

**Hola! espero que les haya gustado el cap, a mi me pareció que puse casi nada pero bueno... me alegro de haber vuelto!**

**Creo que sabrán a que nuevo shichibukai me refiero ¿no? En el anime no dijeron nada, pero en un cap aparece que le llega una carta de la marina y él se sorprende mucho.. así que me da que lo nombraron shichibukai...**

**Espero sus reviews para saber que tal me salio el cap!**

**Les deseo unas muy felices fiestas!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	23. Capítulo 19

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Capitulo 19**

Lyn PoV

Una semana había pasado desde el desayuno en que se decidió que iríamos a la fiesta de aniversario de Alfheim, dentro de unas horas sería el festejo. Como a la celebración se tenía que asistir disfrazado estuvimos casi toda una tarde para elegir quien usaría cada disfraz.

Al final los elegimos por sorteo, todos sacados de un libro con distintos cuentos infantiles que había en la biblioteca. Los personajes no eran intercambiables, eso fue decidido así para que después no hubieran peleas, aunque Zoro y Sanji pelearon igual.

Uno porque no le gustaba el personaje que le toco y el otro porque quería cambiárselo, aunque cuando Zoro se dio cuenta de que Sanji quería el suyo, dijo que se quedaría con el traje.

Todos los compramos en el Reino o en su defecto los confeccionaron ellos mismos. Yo no tuve problema con el mio, solo tuve que comprar una peluca ya que el vestido tenía uno parecido guardado en la casa de Sabo, sólo le hice unos pequeños cambios.

Si se preguntan porque mi amigo tenía un vestido en su morada, la respuesta es simple: el año anterior en la fiesta, como nos aburrimos fuimos a su casa y tuve que dejar el vestido ahí cuando me cambié por ropa más cómoda, obviamente la ropa que me puse era del rubio, pero no me molesto.

Les cuento que durante la semana que paso, con Zoro nos escabulliamos casi todas las noches para estar juntos, aunque el peliverde no era muy sentimental, nos entendíamos perfectamente y sabíamos con sólo mirarnos lo que cada uno quería.

Algo que me sorprendió bastante, era que a él le encantaba tomar sake por medio de mi cuerpo, esas veces ninguno de los dos se quejaba luego en la mañana por no haber dormido en toda la noche. (ustedes saben porque XD)

Algo que también me sorprendió, es que ahora todo el mundo toca la puerta del puesto de vigía antes de entrar, incluso si no hay nadie. Pero si me pongo a pensarlo, me da vergüenza que la razón seamos nosotros. Sí esa es la razón, no quiero enterarme que es lo que lo provocó.

Pero volviendo al presente, Nami, Robin y yo estábamos en la habitación de las chicas terminando de alistarnos para el tan afamado baile.

-¿Dónde conseguiste ese vestido Robin?-preguntó Nami.

La arqueóloga llevaba un hermoso vestido negro, de mangas largas, entallado al cuerpo, que caía hasta el suelo y con un escote que no dejaba espacio a la imaginación. Usaba como accesorios un sombrero en punta y una escoba torcida. A Robin le había tocado ser la bruja del cuento "Rapunzel", aunque le había echo un par de cambios para que se adecuara con su persona.

-Lo compre en la misma tienda que tú, solo que le hice un par de cambios-respondió sencillamente.

-Yo creí que te ibas a ver un poco infantil, pero resulto todo lo contrario Nami-le dije sonriendo.

-Hay que sacarle provecho al personaje-respondió.

El vestido de Nami era negro, con escote en corazón. La parte que cubría los pechos era blanca, al igual que las mangas, que eran cortas. Para entallar la cintura, llevaba un corset negro con cintas blancas. Los zapatos eran negros. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas, gran parte de él estaba cubierto con la capucha de su capa roja. En sus manos llevaba una canastita cubierta por una tela a cuadros. A la navegante le había tocado el personaje de Caperucita Roja.

-Tu también te ves bien Lyn-me dijo Nami.

-Gracias-respondi con una sonrisa.

Mi vestido llegaba hasta el piso, era de color rosa pálido con algunos toques en violeta, el escote era redondo y no muy pronunciado. Las mangas eran largas, transparentes y en forma de campana. El atuendo en sí era bastante sencillo, lo que destacaba era la larga peluca rubia que me alcanzaba los tobillos. El personaje que me había tocado era ni más ni menos que Rapunzel.

-Bien, ya que terminamos aquí, voy a ver como van los chicos con sus disfraces-dijo Nami antes de salir.

-¿Vamos?-pregunté a Robin, ella asintió y salimos por detrás de la pelirroja.

En la cubierta no había ni un alma por lo que nos dirigimos a la cocina a esperar.

Cinco minutos después, entró Brook acompañado por Ussop. Ambos se veían realmente bien.

Al esqueleto lo único que se le veía era una especie de capa azul con estrellas y un sombrero en punta, también azul con estrellas, en la mano llevaba una vara de madera que estaba un poco torcida. Al músico le había tocado el Mago de Oz y le quedaba muy bien.

Ussop iba vestido con una camisa bastante rota y unos pantalones también rotos, en la cabeza llevaba una calabaza que tenía dibujada una especie de cara. Las partes donde se debería ver piel estaban cubiertas por paja. Al francotirador le había tocado el papel del Espantapájaros del famoso cuento "El mago de Oz"

-¡Wow! ¡Se ven increíbles chicos!-exclamé cuando los vi entrar.

-Gracias, ¡el Gran Capitán Ussop hizo los trajes!-se alagó él mismo.

-Se ven muy bien Ussop-le dijo Robin.

-Yohoho Ambas se ven muy hermosas, ¡Oh, pero si yo no tengo ojos! Yohoho-rió de su chiste.

-Jajaja-me reí del chiste, hoy estaba de buen humor.

Antes de poder seguir hablando, Luffy, Ace y Sabo entraron por la puerta. A los tres les había tocado el mismo disfraz así que era un poco gracioso que llegaran juntos.

Los tres vestían pantalones azules, bastante ajustados, unas botas que les llegaban hasta las rodillas, en la cintura tenían unas espadas de plástico. Llevaban una clase de poncho* azul con un dibujo en plateado y por debajo se veía que usaban unas camisas azul claro de manga larga. En vez de usar el tradicional sombrero que venía con la ropa, ellos usaban sus propios sombreros. Al trío de hermanos les había tocado interpretar a Los Tres Mosqueteros.

-¡Comidaaa!-grito Luffy.

-Encima de la mesa-dijo Sanji que venía atrás.

-Te ves bien Sabo, ¡al fin encontramos tu disfraz!-le dije con una sonrisa ya que de todos los atuendos que uso para este tipo de fiesta este era el que mejor le quedaba.

-Gracias, tu también te ves bien, de seguro Zoro se sorprendera-me guiño un ojo cuando me susurro esto, mis mejillas se colorearon de color carmín.

-Ay me van a robar a mi sobrino-bromee con Ace.

-Jaja no lo dudes-sonrió mientras agarraba un bocadillo de la mesa.

Reparé en Sanji y Chopper que estaban parados en la puerta, a ambos le quedaba bien el personaje.

El cocinero vestía una camisa a cuadros roja y blanca, con unos pantalones beige bastante sueltos. Usaba el mismo tipo de botas que tenían los tres mosqueteros, solo que estas no llegaban hasta las rodillas; en la espalda traía una gran hacha que desde este punto de notaba que era de verdad. A Sanji le toco ser el Leñador de "Caperucita Roja"

El reno solo estaba vestido con unos pantalones marrones y de accesorio se había puesto una orejas de lobo y unos colmillos falsos. Choppy estaba disfrazado del Lobo Feroz de "Caperucita Roja"

-¡Que lindo te ves Chopper!-grité de emoción antes de abrazarlo.

-¡Que me digas lindo no me va a hacer feliz!-comenzo su extraño baile.

-¡Ah! Robin-chwan~ aquí ha llegado tu salvador-exclamó Sanji con la voz cantarina.

-¡Apuesto que mi disfraz también es super!-dijo Franky al entrar a la cocina.

Él se había cubierto la mitad de su cuerpo con hojalata, y se había puesto una camisa manga larga marrón, pero se negó a ponerse pantalones y andaba con una tanga de color marrón. Sí, al cyborg le toco el Hombre de Hojalata de "El mago de Oz" ¿coincidencia?

Sólo faltaba que llegara Zoro acompañado de Nami, que fue a buscarlo. No podía imaginarme lo hermoso que se vería con su disfraz, aunque él no me dejo verlo.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un muy apuesto Zoro siendo empujado por la navegante, él tenía un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas.

Me quedé sin habla, al igual que todos.

Empezando desde el cabello, que lo tenía muy bien peinado, el rostro como siempre; adornado por esa cicatriz en el ojo, luego sus tres aretes, donde debían estar. Lo demás era simplemente precioso, era una mezcla de su personalidad con el personaje. El saco negro con detalles en plateado estaba abierto mostrando por debajo una camisa gris, casi blanca. Los pantalones ajustados negros tenían un par de detalles en plateado, y como siempre sus inseparables katanas en la cintura. Las botas un poco más largas de lo normal, casi llegaban hasta la rodilla.

Su personaje: el Principe de "Rapunzel".

Su atuendo parecía más bien digno de un príncipe malvado o un príncipe oscuro, pero que era un príncipe no estaba en duda.

-¿Qué están mirando?-preguntó avergonzado.

-Te vez increíblemente bien marimo-respondio Sanji sorprendido.

-¿Eh? ¿Estas enfermo? Me veo ridiculo-contradeció.

¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Que no se había visto en un espejo? ¡Por Kami-sama! Si estaba guapísimo, un poco más y se me caía la baba, eso que yo no soy babosa, sólo que esta situación lo ameritaba.

-Z-zoro, Sanji tiene razón-tartamudeo Ussop impresionado, todos sentimos a sus palabras.

-Todos están locos-musitó en voz baja con un rubor más notorio.

-Estas muy guapo Zoro-admití.

Él levantó la vista para luego enfocarla en mi.

-Me parece que necesitan urgentemente unos anteojos-replicó.

-No importa, se nos hace tarde-dijo Nami cortando así la conversación.

Salimos a la cubierta para luego bajar a tierra y empezar a caminar por la playa hasta llegar a la puerta del Reino Alfheim.

La fiesta sería en la casa del primer noble, lo que quiere decir que tendríamos que ir hasta el centro del Alfheim.

Pronto nos vimos en la puerta de la mansión en la que vivían las personas más importantes de toda la isla, entramos y nadie pareció darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, pero tenía la sensación de que alguien no paraba de observarme.

Mire a ambos lados, no pude notar nada extraño así que por el momento me olvidaría de todos lo problemas y disfrutaría la noche.

* * *

**Hola! sí, lo se, fue muy cortito, pero es que este era nada más para mostrar los disfraces y para dar paso a lo que sigue...**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado como los disfrace, tengo que admitir que me costo bastante elegir quien sería que, lo único que tenía en claro era que Choppy iba a ser el lobo feroz y Luffy, Ace y Sabo iban a ser los tres mosqueteros...**

**Sólo use tres cuentos, "El mago de Oz", "Rapunzel" y "Caperucita Roja". Y sobre el personaje que le toco a Zoro, todavía no estoy muy convencida de haber elegido bien, pero lo hecho, hecho esta...**

**Nos leemos! Besos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	24. Capítulo 20

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Capítulo 20**

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente, hace dos horas que habíamos llegado a la fiesta y la estaba pasando de maravilla, por lo general, este tipo de celebración son muy formales, hay poco baile y las personas son muy educadas, pero el que los mugiwaras hubieran asistido cambio todo eso.

Al principio la gente se nos quedo mirando por lo extraño de nuestro comportamiento, pero pronto olvidaron todo y empezaron a bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta como nosotros.

El único problema es que no dejaba de sentirme observada, intenté ignorar la sensación pero se intensifico, sobre todo cuando logré sacar a bailar a Zoro y se puso peor al momento en que el peliverde quiso beber sake por medio de mi cuerpo, aunque lo hacía levemente, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Cansada de esa sensación, busqué por medio del _Blood Control _a la persona que no dejaba de mirarme, la ubique cerca de los arboles, así que diciendo que iba al baño empecé a caminar en busca de la persona misteriosa.

-¿Quién eres y porqué no dejas de mirarme?-dije al llegar, había un par de personas en la oscuridad, sólo pude identificar la silueta de ¿un leon?

La persona que parecía ser el jefe salió a la luz, mi boca cayo al suelo por la impresión.

-¡¿Buggy?!-pregunté sorprendida.

-Así que veo que me conoces-sonrió complacido-, no se porque pero la marina te quiere muerta y yo como shichibukai tengo que obedecer-dijo orgulloso.

-¿Cuando te convertiste en shichibukai?-pregunte esceptica.

-Veras, luego de mi gran participación en la guerra contra Shirohige, el gobierno mundial se dio cuenta de mi potencial y me nombraron Shichibukai-empezó a reír como loco.

-¡Ese es nuestro capitán Buggy!-aclamaron las siluetas en la oscuridad.

-¿En serio te volviste fuerte? Es que cuando viajábamos con Roger eras bastante debil-dijo pensativa.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Sí, ¿no recuerdas que cuando Shanks y tú peleaban siempre ganaba él?

-¿C-cómo sabes eso?-preguntó extrañado.

-¿No me reconoces?-suspiró.

-No, jamás nos conocimos.

-Espera unos segundos.

-Claro, claro.

Busqué en mi interior ese calorcito especial y me transformé.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué debo esperar? Yo estoy aquí para asesinart...-no pudo terminar.

-Soy yo Buggy, Lyn-sonreí para darle confianza.

-¡L-L-Lyn!-gritó sorprendido.

-Capitan Buggy ¿Quién es ella?-preguntaron las siluetas sorprendidos por el cambio.

-Ella es la hermana del Rey de los Piratas, es mucho más fuerte que los Yonkous, ahora que Shirohige falleció-informó.

-¿Más fuerte que los 4 Yonkous?-preguntaron incredulos, hice como que no prestaba atención, quería saber que es lo que se decía de mi.

-Claro, ella tiene una akuma no mi capaz de controlar el cuerpo de las personas, inmovilizando a cualquiera sólo con mover los dedos-murmuró.

-Pero Kurohige es inmune a los usuarios de habilidades-dijo uno de ellos.

-Sí, eso es cierto pero ella además de su akuma no mi puede utilizar un arco y flecha cargados de haki, además de que Roger le enseñó un poco de defensa personal, aunque no le gusta usarlo-susurró creyendo que no los escuchaba.

-Debe de ser muy fuerte-todo tipo de comentarios así empezaron a llenar el lugar, hasta que el capitán los calló.

-¿Terminaron?-pregunte, asintieron- Guau, no sabía que la gente decía esas cosas de mi.

-¿Nos escuchaste?-preguntó una silueta.

-Pues claro, no soy sorda.

-Ahora entiendo porque el gobierno quería que te asesinaramos.

-¿Vienen a atacarme?-pregunte con una sonrisa torcida- Deberían saber que en estos últimos años me volví más fuerte-dije con la voz gruesa y una sonrisa perversa.

-Eh eh n-no, d-después de todo eres una gran amiga mia-tartamudeo el payaso.

-Bueno, pero háganme un favor y váyanse, me están dando dolor de cabeza-me di la vuelta y espere su respuesta.

-C-claro-dijeron asustados.

-Adios Buggy, cuidate mucho-me despedí.

-Me alegro que no hayas muerto hace unos años-dijo Buggy, sonaba sincero.

-¿Cuando mori?-me voltee.

-Bueno, hace unos quince años los revolucionarios difundieron la noticia de que te habían ejecutado-titubeo.

-Ah, eso, sí, bueno tenía que tener una coartada para desaparecer-respondí empezando a caminar a la mesa donde estaban los mugiwaras.

…

Ya casi era la medianoche, el episodio con Buggy me había puesto de un muy buen humor, siempre era bueno encontrarse con un antiguo nakama.

La fiesta seguía con el mismo animo que al empezar, se notaba que duraría hasta el amanecer y un poco más.

Miré de forma distraída a la gente antes de tomar un trago de sake, todos parecían divertirse, se notaba la diferencia entre esta año y el anterior.

Gire mi vista a nuestra mesa, Luffy comía y reía, Chopper, Ussop y Franky bailaban, Ace y Sabo al principio de la noche habían desaparecido y no los ubicaba por ningún lado, igual sabia que estaban bien, Robin hablaba tranquilamente con Sanji sobre algo, Zoro bebía como un poseso pero igual charlaba con Brook, Nami y yo bebíamos y charlabamos.

De repente veo como Nami le guiña el ojo a Zoro y le hace una seña, fingí que no me había dado cuenta y seguí bebiendo, pero el peliverde se levanto y me pidió que lo acompañara.

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunté al estar lo suficientemente lejos de los demás.

-Eh, ya lo veras-lo notaba nervioso.

Caminamos como por unos 15 minutos hasta llegar a la playa, a unos metros de nosotros se distinguían dos suaves luces, al acercarnos pude notar que eran velas. Estas alumbraban una elegante mesa con unas sillas rodeándola, encima de la mesa había una pequeña torta que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños" con una velita.

-Zoro-musite en un susurró, él me abrazó por detrás.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó, seguía nervioso.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunté, no le había dicho a nadie que hoy se celebraban mis 40 años de vida.

-Bueno, fue idea de Nami, ella se fijo en un libreta que había en tu mochila-confesó recordando la tarde en la que se lo dijo.

~Flasback~

Zoro PoV

Seguramente alguien me odia, no, no me refiero a todas las personas que derrote en el pasado, no, tampoco me refiero al ero-cook, me refiero a alguien allá arriba. No podía tener tanta mala suerte como para que me tocara el disfraz más ridiculo en toda la faz de la Tierra.

Sacando a Sanji, todos estaban contentos con sus disfraces, ¿por qué no podía ser como ellos? Nami dijo que me veía muy bien con el traje, pero yo no lo sentía, lo único que mis ojos notaban era que la persona delante del espejo no tenía vergüenza ajena.

Suspiré y cerré el último botón del saco que llevaba puesto.

De todos los cuentos que estaban escritos en ese libro, de todos los personajes que existían, me tenía que tocar este.

Salí del vestidor.

Nos encontrábamos en una tienda de ropa, donde especialmente esta semana venderían todo tipo de disfraces. Faltaban unos días para el aniversario del Reino y la arpía me había obligado a venir ya que según ella yo no tenía sentido de la moda y como sabía que iría con Lyn no quería que la chica pasara vergüenza.

Encima a la peliplateada le toco justo el disfraz que combinaba con el mio.

-Te queda muy bien ese atuendo Zoro-me felicito.

-¿No hay algo menos llamativo?-respondí mirando con una mueca al reflejo del espejo.

-Supongo, pero si fuera por mi...-no terminó la frase.

Extrañamente hoy la pelirroja se comportaba amable, no menciono nada sobre devolverle el dinero ni intereses.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, ven te ayudaré a buscar otro-me tironeó del brazo.

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?-pregunté desconfiado.

-Porque, Lyn es mi amiga y tú también, así que no quería que lo arruinaras en su primera cita-dijo mientras toqueteaba la ropa en excibición.

-¿Pri-primera cita?-pregunté sorprendido- Creí que al baile íbamos todos.

-Ash. Claro que vamos todos, pero preparamos con Sanji-kun un plan para que lo disfruten sólos-sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿algo más que deba saber?-pregunté con horror al ver todos los trajes que quería que me probara.

-Pues deberías saber que también es su cumpleaños-susurró.

-¿Su cumpleaños? Ella no dijo nada-dije sorprendido.

-Supongo que le incomodara-se encogio de hombros.

-Tsk, ya le dije que a mi no me importa la edad-refunfuñe.

-Da igual, tu has lo que te digo, luego me lo agradeceras-volvió a sonreír-, ahora ven y pruebate todos estos-dijo aumentando la pila de ropa en mis brazos.

Fin Zoro PoV

~Fin del Flashback~

-Es hermoso-murmuré-, gracias-lo abracé.

-De nada, quiero que sepas que no me importa si tienes mil años así como si tienes cinco, yo te quiero igual-tartamudeo nervioso.

-Yo también te quiero, pero no es por eso que no lo dije-me sente en una de las sillas, mientras él se sentaba en la otra.

-¿Por qué fue entonces?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Porque me lo olvidé-respondí simplemente, él me miró con una gotita en la cabeza.

El resto de la noche fue hermosa, comimos el pastel echo por Sanji y luego hicimos otras cosas... cosas que invaden nuestra privacidad y que no diré.

Creo que fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, me lo pasé en grande en la fiesta, luego tuve un reencuentro con un antiguo nakama y al final de todo Zoro me deseo un feliz cumpleaños e hicimos el amor durante todo lo que quedaba de oscuridad.

…

Desperté, como muchas veces, entre los brazos de mi amado marimo. Me acurruqué contra su pecho y traté de volver a dormir, pero me fue imposible, había demasiada luz.

Levante la vista, según la posición del sol debíamos estar cerca del mediodía. Todo estaba como lo habíamos dejado, la mesa con las velas y los platos estaban desordenados, las sillas sin querer las habíamos tirado a la arena.

Volví a mirar al peliverde, este me devolvió la mirada, se había despertado.

-Buenos días-saludé con la voz ronca.

-Buenos días, me parece que anoche gritaste demasiado-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Puede ser, pero no fui la unica-sonreí.

-Tienes razón.

Me besó apasionadamente, volviendo a empezar el juego de la noche.

…

Luego de estar bastante tiempo solos, decidimos que era momento de regresar. Nos volvimos a vestir y empezamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa, rumbo al Thousand Sunny, nuestro hogar.

-**MARINE FORD: CUARTEL GENERAL**-

-Señor, hemos recibido noticias del Shichibukai Buggy El Payaso-un joven entró por la puerta de la oficina del ex-almirante.

-¿La mató?-preguntó Akainu.

-No señor, dice que ella es demasiado fuerte, los venció de inmediato-informó el mismo subordinado.

-Bien, igualmente no esperaba que la venciera, después de todo ella es la hermana de Gold Roger, tiene la misma sangre maldita-se dijo a sí mismo-. Envía de inmediato los buques para la doble buster call-ordenó.

-Sí señor.

* * *

**Sí, lo se, me atrase un poco, pero es que el cargador de mi netbook se rompió y no pude escribir el cap.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me encantaría que me dijeran su opinion por medio de un review.**

**Por cierto, empecé un nuevo fic titulado "Después de la muerte", son invitados a leer y dejar un review.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	25. Capítulo 21

**Hola a todos, informo que este es el ultimo capitulo, si luego de leer todo tienen ganas de matarme, no los culpo, pero les aviso que habrá un epilogo. Recuerdo que cuando empecé la historia dije que iban a ser 10 capitulos nada más y ahora son 21 y recién le estoy poniendo un final. Debo admitir que las lágrimas querían escapar mientras lo escribía, pero tenía que ser así. **

**Agradezc****o a katty_Z, Hielaine, SarayZoro, elenitaOP, Bichi River, LariLaw y Nalu y SasuSaku (si me olvido de alguien perdón) que siguieron esta historia y dejaron reviews, a los que la siguieron pero no comentaron agradezco igual por darse un tiempito para leer y a los que la leerán en el futuro espero que les haya gustado. **

**Sin más aquí el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 21 Llego el final.**

Regresamos al Sunny, al llegar parecía que todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor, las luces estaban apagadas y al encenderlas, volví a sorprenderme.

Había un cartel colgado en la pared que rezaba "Feliz Cumpleaños Lyn", en la mesa había un gran pastel con varias velitas, 40 para ser precisos, pero lo que más me gusto fue que todos mis nakamas estaban ahí, incluyendo a Sabo y a Ace. Mi familia estaba presente para festejar que hace 40 años yo había llegado al mundo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Lyn!-gritaron todos al verme entrar por la puerta.

-Gracias chicos-una lágrima solitaria rodó por mi mejilla, no era por tristeza ni nada de eso, era por felicidad.

Todos se acercaron para felicitarme y me dieron cada uno un regalo, no me esperaba nada de esto.

Comimos y festejamos un poco, luego cada uno se fue por su lado, yo agradecí eso ya que el único que no se había marchado había sido Ace y yo aproveche para tratar de conocer a mi sobrino mejor.

…

Había pasado otras dos semanas más, ahora sólo faltaba una semana para irnos, el lazo con Ace había mejorado notablemente desde la vez que le dije que yo era su tía, con Zoro las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Franky estaba pensando en construir dos cuartos más, uno para Luffy y Nami, que aunque no lo demostraran tanto se veía que eran una pareja feliz, incluso con las meteduras de pata del mugiwara que sin querer en varias ocasiones menciono cosas que no necesitábamos saber, y el otro dormitorio para Zoro y yo, que no estábamos acostumbrados a las demostraciones en público, pero todas las noches nos escabulliamos a algún lugar.

Luffy le había pedido a Sabo ser su nakama y él acepto, a diferencia de Ace, que cuando se lo pidió el pelinegro se negó, ya que pertenecía a los Nuevos Piratas de Shirohige y que sólo había ido a esa isla para encontrarse con su hermano, claro que ahora se iba de la isla con un hermano más y una tía.

…

Estaba jugando con Ussop y Chopper a las cartas, como habitualmente, y me levanto para ir al baño, pero al dar unos pasos caigo al suelo.

-¡Lyn! ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Ussop.

En estos momentos agradecía que solo estuviéramos nosotros tres en el barco, no quería preocupar a nadie.

-Sí, no se que pasó-dije levantandome.

-¿Quieres que te revise?-pregunta el reno doctor.

-No es necesario-me excusé.

-¿Segura? ¿No te pasó alguna vez esto?-pregunta preocupado de que le este volviendo a ocultar algo.

-Ehh, un par de veces en la mañana, pero son solo mareos, estoy bien.

-¡¿Ya te había pasado?!-gritan los dos a la vez.

-No exactamente, nunca me caí al suelo-repliqué-, dije que son sólo mareos.

-Tengo que revisarte-ordenó Chopper.

-Ah-suspiré resignada-, con una condición, ninguno de los dos dirá nada ¿entendido?-ambos asintieron-, y me dejaran ir al baño-dije antes de correr escaleras arriba.

…

Una vez adentro me senté en el suelo, no sentía la necesidad de armar tanto escándalo, solo eran mareos ¿o no?

-_De todas formas no puede ser tan grave_-pensé tranquilamente.

…

Cinco minutos después me encontraba en la enfermería, Chopper tomaba un par de muestra de sangre y me revisaba el cuerpo mientras Ussop esperaba pacientemente afuera.

-No parece nada grave, pero igual analizaré tu sangre, mañana te diré los resultados-dijo Chopper dando por terminada la sesión.

-Te dije que no era nada-gruñí.

Salimos de la pequeña habitación y sin decir una palabra más sobre el tema volvimos a jugar tranquilamente a las cartas.

…

En la noche, subí al puesto del vigía, ya que hoy me tocaba guardia a mi, Zoro no tardó en aparecer y como era costumbre, nuestros cuerpos se unieron en uno nuevamente.

Al terminar y recuperar el aliento, me separé del peliverde para buscar la manta que estaba encima del sillón, pero al acercarme a la ventana solté un suave grito de espantó, me volví al espadachín que me miraba sorprendido.

-Unos barcos de la marina se acercan, parecen buques y son demasiados-dije rapidamente buscando mi vestido con la mirada.

-¡Mierda!-él también buscó su ropa y nos vestimos.

Al terminar, dimos el aviso de alarma.

Todos salieron de las habitaciones en piyama, excepto Luffy y Nami, que salieron en bata. Para ese momento nosotros ya estábamos abajo y les explicamos la situación apresuradamente, al entender todos se despertaron y se pusieron en guardia.

Nos organizamos rápidamente, el plan era simple, Franky, Ussop y Chopper defenderían el Sunny, Nami los ayudaría mientras hacía los preparativos con Sabo para zarpar. Robin y Brook abordarían uno de los buques y los distraerían, Luffy, Zoro y Sanji irían por separado cada uno a un barco y derrotarían a todos los marines, Ace y yo iríamos juntos a uno. Cuando todo estuviera listo, volveríamos a abordar el Sunny y usaríamos el Coup of Burst para escapar.

No sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento, algo iba a pasar y estaba segura de que no me va a gustar.

-Ya estan lo suficientemente cerca ¡vamos!-le dije a mi sobrino tomándolo del brazo y saltando al mar.

Una columna de agua se levantó y yo me apoyé en ella, dándome impulso para saltar a la siguiente, numerosas columnas de agua se elevaron e hicieron un camino hasta los buques, Ace me seguía un poco inseguro al principio, ya que tenía que pisar agua de mar, pero sus dudas se disiparon al notar él no se debilitaba.

Saltando, logramos llegar a uno de los buques, no nos detuvimos a observar como los marines nos dirigían miradas atónitas y empezamos a atacar.

Conforme la pelea iba avanzando, me di cuenta de que todos a los que nos enfrentamos eran capitanes y vicealmirantes, pero solo mandaban buques llenos de capitanes y vicealmirantes cuando usaban una buster call, sin prestar atención a mi alrededor, empecé a contar los barcos. 1, 2, 3, 4, así hasta llegar a diez, abrí mis ojos a más no poder, no podía creerlo.

_-Mizu Mizu Blood Control-_grité y todas las personas en el barco dejaron de moverse, Ace confundido se volteó a mi.

-¡Si podás hacer eso lo hubieras hecho desde un principio!-me recriminó mi sobrino, no le presté atención y me acerqué al vicealmirante más cercano.

-Esto es una buster call ¿verdad?-pregunté con la voz fría e indiferente, totalmente opuesta a la que usaba normalmente.

El enemigo sólo sonrió de lado sadicamente y dijo:

-Esta será vuestra tumba-luego se echo a reír hasta que lo callé con un movimiento de mi mano.

-Eso quisieras-le susurré antes de clavarle una flecha en el cuello, luego de que recuperé mi flecha voltee a mi sobrino.

-Ace tenemos que irnos de aquí, esto es una buster call-grite desesperada.

-¿Qué? ¡Hay que avisar a los demás!

-De eso yo me encargo, tu vuelve al Sunny-dije volviendo a levantar las columnas de agua.

-Iré contigo-afirmó seguro.

-Bien-deshice las columnas-_ Mizu Mizu_ _Blood Control Suicide-_obligué a todos en el barco a suicidarse cerrando mi puño.

-Eso es aterrador-murmuró pero le alcancé a oír perfectamente, en respuesta esbocé una sonrisa perversa.

_-Mizu Mizu Blood Control Certain Death._

Cerré mi puño derecho y toda la sangre derramada empezó a elevarse y en un rápido movimiento ya estaba toda agolpada en mi brazo, haciendo una masa de sangre espesa, vi por el rabillo del ojo como a Ace le daba un escalofrío, al ser muy grande la bola de liquido rojo, junté mis puños y al separarlos tenía dos grandes masas de sangre.

…

**Y ustedes se preguntaran **

**¿por qué usa la sangre de sus enemigos en vez de hacerlas de agua normal?**

**¿no le da asquito tener toda esa sangre en sus manos?**

**¿Lo hace por placer?**

**Pues verán, sí, le da asquito,**

**no, no lo hace porque le guste.**

**La razón de tener que hacer ese acto realmente **

**asqueroso que implica lavarse las manos con agua y jabón luego de la pelea,**

**es que al ser más espesa la sangre es más dura y rápida,**

**por ejemplo **

**si hiciera una lluvia de diminutas gotas de sangre en forma de agujas,**

**estas atravesarían el cuerpo de una persona fácilmente, **

**en cambio al usar agua,**

**tendría que emplear mucha fuerza para que ocurra eso. **

**...**

**Ahora que resolví sus dudas, volvamos a la historia.**

Volví a construir varias columnas de agua salada y empecé a saltar en ellas agilmente hasta llegar al buque donde Robin y Brook luchaban.

Use mis tentáculos de sangre para defenderme de todos los ataque enemigos y me acerqué a donde mis nakamas peleaban.

-Vuelvan al barco de inmediato-ordené con voz autoritaria, ellos me observaron sorprendidos y confundidos a la vez-, es una orden.

Escuché a Ace explicarles la situación mientras yo asesinaba y robaba la sangre de mis enemigos.

_Dos buques menos_, pensé en mi fuero interno.

Me voltee a mis nakamas, ellos se pusieron serios y asintieron a la orden que les dí, sorprendidos vieron que a su alrededor no quedaba nadie con vida.

-Esas columnas duraran tres minutos-avisé mientras volvía a construir un camino.

Los vi saltar al instante y luego deje de prestarles atención, no sabía en cual, pero estaba segura de que en alguno de los buques se encontraba Kizaru, debía abastecerme de toda la sangre que pudiera antes de encontrarlo.

-Vamos al siguiente buque-le dije a mi acompañante.

Usamos el mismo método de antes para llegar, en la cubierta Sanji regalaba patadas a diestra y siniestra, nuevamente asesiné a todos nuestros enemigos y robe la sangre.

-Sanji vuelve al barco, esto es una buster call-informé, él aceptó apenas dije que volviera al Sunny.

-¡Sí, Lyndis-chwan!-dijo mientras saltaba desde esta distancia, sin ayuda, hasta la cubierta del barco.

-Vamos al siguiente buque-dijo Ace rápidamente.

Repetimos la escena con Luffy y saltamos al siguiente, en este no había ningún aliado así que eliminamos a todos rápidamente y buscamos a Zoro, él estaba luchando contra el almirante.

Corté la pelea con mis poderes.

-Zoro, vuelve con Ace al Sunny-ordené mientras miraba a Kizaru de cerca, este estaba confundido, se notaba que nunca le había pasado.

-No, esta es mi pelea-negó, testarudo como siempre.

-Ya no más, esto es una buster call, deben huir-no me incluí, el peliverde pareció notarlo.

-_Debemos_ huir-me corrigió.

-Les daré tiempo, ahora vayanse-dije en un tono frío e indiferente mientras examinaba a mi oponente.

-No, tu vendrás con nosotros-contradeció Ace.

-¡Esta bien! Que se quede uno, el otro que vuelva al barco-acepté a medias.

-Yo me quedo-el chico de fuego fue más rápido que el mitad marimo.

-Bien-aceptó enfadado.

-Zoro-me volví para mirarle-, te quiero, no lo olvides-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te despidas, volverás con vida-afirmó, yo no lo contradecí, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo.

A la distancia se podía ver al Sunny defendiéndose de los cañonazos que recibían por el lado contrario a nosotros. Sorprendida, conté los buques que atacaban a nuestros nakamas. 1, 2, 3, hasta diez conté, no era una buster call normal, no, era una doble buster call. Grité asustada. Si era casi imposible sobrevivir a una buster call, ¿como esperaba sobrevivir a dos?

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-le pregunté a gritos al almirante.

-Oh, al fin puedo hablar-fue todo lo que dijo.

-¡Responde carajo!-le volví a gritar.

-No podemos subestimarlos, sobre todo a ti-dijo lentamente.

-¡Mierda!-volví a callar al almirante- Zoro vuelve al barco-dije en voz baja.

-No-volvio a desenfundar sus katanas.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, hazlo si no quieres que te manipule-amenacé.

-Bien-aceptó de malas.

Una vez que él se alejó, me dirigí a mi sobrino.

-Ace, quédate quieto ahí, no interfieras en la pelea-él asintió, le saqué el control a Kizaru.

Él movió un poco el cuerpo, tenía los músculos agarrotados.

-Veo que será una dura pelea-dijo el hombre luminoso.

-Sólo para ti, los almirantes anteriores eran mucho más fuertes, tú, Akainu y Aokiji solo son un juego de niños-sonreí de lado.

-Oh, veo que no sabes las noticias, Aokiji renunció y Akainu fue ascendido.

-Ya lo sabía, ahora dime, ¿como puedo matarte?-pregunté.

-Si supiera no te lo diría-dijo antes de atacar.

-Bueno, descubramoslo juntos. _Mizu Mizu Blood Control Rain._

De la masa de sangre que cubría mis manos la mitad se elevo en el aire luego se tornaron puntiagudas, cayeron a gran velocidad en dirección al marine, él no hizo esfuerzo en esquivarlas, seguramente pensando que estas lo traspasarían, contrario a lo que se esperaba, las finas agujas atravesaron su cuerpo cargadas de haki, por lo que el impacto fue mucho más fuerte, al salir por el lado contrario que entraron eran muchas más gruesas y fuertes.

-Oh, creo que la subestime-dijo lentamente y con un tono de burla.

-Crees bien-él se me acercó a la velocidad de la luz y trato de darme una patada.

Me agache rápidamente y lo esquive, en contraataque clave tres flechas en la pierna que lo sostenía. Él se alejó y se quito las flechas, las tiro al suelo, estaban rodeadas de la sangre del almirante. Volví a sonreír.

-Ace-llamé, él observaba la pelea boquiabierto.

-¿Qué?

-Salta al próximo buque y derrota a todos los marines, luego vuelve cuando hayas terminado-ordené, él asintió y luego no lo vi más.

Kizaru trato de detenerlo, pero no se lo permití, ya me estaba cansando de todo esto, podría ser un almirante y lo que sea, pero le faltaba mucho para poder alcanzar mi nivel, yo ya lo había dañado y él no me había tocado un pelo todavía.

-Almirante Kizaru-pronuncie su nombre con burla-, te dejaré efectuar tres ataques más, si no me dañas te tiro al mar-a mi me gustaban los desafíos, si él no daba lo mejor de si lo mataría y luego volvería al Sunny.

-Oh ¿en serio crees poder lograrlo?-pregunto con burla.

-¿Quieres arriesgarte?-pregunté con indiferencia.

Él no respondió y volvió a atacar, tres ataques dirigidos hacia mi, dos ataques esquivados.

-Lograste darme, bien, no te tiraré al mar-dije antes de volver al ataque.

Cuarenta minutos después, la pelea se había puesto bastante dura, ambos usábamos nuestras akuma no mis pero la de él era mucho más rápida que la mía, no quería usar el _Blood Control _ya que hace años que no tenía una pelea tan emocionante, pero un vistazo al Sunny me dijo que tenía que hacerlo, los chicos estaban teniendo problemas para escapar y Ace aun no volvía.

-Te propongo un trato, yo me rendiré y tu me dirás porque invocaron una doble buster call-dije al separarme.

-Oh, eso es fácil, invocamos una doble buster call para eliminar la sangre maldita, y como dudo que cumplas tu parte del trato te seguiré atacando-dijo antes de desaparecer y poder atacarme por la espalda, pero antes de que pudiera tocarme lo detuve cerrando mi puño.

-¿Esto es por mi y por Ace?-pregunté afligida, no esperé respuesta.

Sin pensarlo más de lo debido, controle el cuerpo del almirante para que se tirara por la borda, espere que cayera al mar y estuviera lo suficientemente profundo para dejar el control.

Una vez más hice que el agua de mar se elevara, haciendo un camino hasta el buque donde estaba Ace luchando.

Al llegar todo estaba en llamas y no quedaba ningún rastro de vida, al parecer mi sobrino decidió seguir con el siguiente, fui saltando otra vez y al llegar la misma escena se repitió, fui llendo de un buque a otro hasta que sólo quedaba uno con tripulantes, obviamente Ace estaba luchando allí.

_-Mizu Mizu Blood Control Suicide-_todos murieron por sus propias manos y Ace se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Lyn ¿terminaste?-preguntó refiriendose a mi pelea con el almirante.

-Sí, fue entretenido, ahora vamos-de vuelta construí un camino hasta el Sunny.

…

Al llegar todo era un caos, tuvimos suerte de poder pasar desapercibidos entre todo el montón de buques que rodeaban al barco.

Me acerqué a Sabo que estaba con Nami en el timón.

-Nami ¿qué esta pasando? ¿por qué siguen aquí?-pregunté preocupada de que le hubiera pasado algo al Sunny.

-Los estabamos esperando, pero ellos lograron rodearnos y ahora ya no podemos usar el Coup of Burst-respondió.

-Entiendo, tengo un plan, pero necesito que cooperen-dije seria.

-Claro, ¿cual es el plan?

-Yo trataré de mover los buques para que podamos pasar, sólo necesito que me defiendan un tiempo de los cañones.

-Eso es fácil-me interrumpió Sabo.

-No terminé-miré al rubio con cara de pocos amigos-, yo no puedo moverlos desde aquí, necesito tocarlos, así que caminaré sobre el agua hasta llegar al primero, ese es el problema, seré un blanco fácil sobretodo porque no puedo defenderme mientras este corriéndolos de lugar-dije apenada.

-¿Caminar sobre el agua?-pregunto Nami confundida.

-No es momento para explicaciones-dijo Sabo.

-Exacto, sé que Ace tiene un bote que es controlado por su propio fuego así quisiera que él me acompañara.

-Bueno, mientras nosotros defenderemos al Sunny-afirmó Nami.

-Bien, no quiero que nadie salga de aqui-dije antes de caminar hacia Zoro.

…

-¡Zoro!-le grité, ya que él se encontraba saltando en el aire cortando balas de cañón, cuando bajó le dije con pena-, yo los ayudaré, pero si algo llega a suceder tú sabes donde encontrarme-dije mientras le entregaba el mapa a Raftel, él lo tomo confundido y antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo besé-. Te amo-le dije cuando nos separamos.

-Yo también-obviamente él no entendía nada-, pero no quiero que te despidas-me limpió una lágrima.

-No me estoy despidiendo-negué-, sólo te estoy diciendo lo que siento. Me tengo que ir, tú vuelve a proteger al barco-antes de que dijera algo más agarré a mi sobrino del brazo y saltamos a su bote.

…

-Ace, llévame hasta ese buque-le pedí, no tenía ganas de correr sabiendo que él me llevaría más rápido.

-Bien-respondió.

Llegamos mucho más rápido de lo que pensé, en el trayecto le conté el plan que tenía y lo que me había dicho Kizaru, que la buster call fue invocada por nuestra culpa.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-preguntó indesiso.

-Sí, por ahora sólo defiendeme para que pueda mover esto-dije poniendo las manos sobre la lisa madera del buque.

Empecé a caminar lentamente, empujar un barco enorme no era nada fácil, pero ya lo había echo antes así que no tenía tantos problemas. Poco a poco el camino se fue abriendo, pero no era suficiente, así que inmovilicé el barco que anteriormente había corrido, para que no pudiera volver a cerrar la salida. Le hice señas a Ace para que me llevara al siguiente, al llegar practique la misma técnica y al terminar, sonreí satisfecha, mi trabajo estaba hecho.

-Ya esta, ¡ahora podemos irnos!-festejé abrazando a mi sobrino.

Él solo sonrió complacido y correspondió mi abrazo.

-¡Lo hicimos!-festejé como una niña.

Escuche que alguien gritaba nuestros nombres, giré para ver el porque de tanta exaltación y calle aterrada, un rayo láser venía hacía nosotros, solté a Ace y lo puse detrás mio, levante un muro de agua para que nos sirviera de escudo, pero no funcionó incluso cuando el pelinegro me ayudó haciendo él también un muro de fuego, sentí un calor invadir mi cuerpo y en lo único que pude pensar fue en Zoro.

PoV Zoro

Tenía un mal presentimiento, desde que Lyn dijo que la marina se acercaba sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, el sentimiento se reforzó cuando ella interrumpió mi pelea con Kizaru y me obligo a volver, y se incremento aun más cuando vino a despedirse, estoy seguro que ella también sabía que algo pasaría.

Seguí cortando todas las balas que se aproximaban, de pronto escucho como Nami y Sabo gritan de felicidad, me vuelvo para mirar y veo que Lyn nos había abierto el camino, ahora podríamos huir.

Al caer sobre la cubierta noto como uno de los Kuma abre su boca preparando un rayo, me pongo en guardia listo para recibir el ataque, pero este no iba dirigido hacia nosotros, iba dirigido a mi novia y su sobrino.

-¡Lyn! ¡Ace!-empiezo a gritar aterrado, esto no podía estar pasando.

Veo como la peliplateada se da cuenta del ataque y cubre a su sobrino con su cuerpo, levanta un muro de agua que luego es reforzado por uno de fuego proveniente de Ace, pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes y la explosión los envuelve junto con gran parte del buque que anteriormente Lyn había corrido de lugar.

Cuando el humo se disipa, ya no hay rastros de sus cuerpos, sólo quedaba el bote chamuscado que alguna vez perteneció al hermano de Luffy.

Caí al suelo devastado, esto no podía estar sucediendo, no otra vez, me tome la cabeza con ambas manos. Dios, me dolía tanto, levante la vista, todos estaban igual o peor que yo, Luffy había entrado en una especie de shock, pero no podía dejar que los esfuerzos de Lyn fueran echados por la borda, ella nos abrió un camino y yo pensaba utilizarlo.

-Chicos-llamé con dolor-, hay que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible-dije con los puños cerrados, los demás sólo asintieron en silencio y Nami se puso a dar ordenes para que podamos escapar rápidamente.

Inconscientemente al pasar por al lado de lo que quedaba del bote de Ace busqué en las profundas aguas algún rastro de sus cuerpos, pero era de noche y todo estaba demasiado oscuro para poder identificar algo, lo único que veía era sangre y un par de pedazos de tela, probablemente del vestido de Lyn.

Al estar lo suficientemente lejos todos empezamos a dejar que el llanto y la tristeza nos envolviera. Solté un grito de frustración al cielo.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Prometiste que volverías! ¡Eres una mentirosa Lyn!-grite enojado, Nami apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro, me di la vuelta y la abracé.

-Lo siento Zoro-fue todo lo que dijo.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, ni siquiera habíamos podido pasar un mes juntos y me la habían arrebatado, no era justo. Pero tenía que pensar en los demás, seguramente Luffy y Sabo la estaban pasando muy mal, era un hermano al que habían perdido, no podía solo pensar en mi.

Solté a la navegante y fui hasta Luffy, él me miró y no dudo en abrazarme fuertemente.

-Perdón Luffy-en estos momentos tenía que ser duro.

-Zoro-murmuró con tono lastimero-, no pude protegerlos.

Seguramente estaba recordando lo que paso en Sabaody.

-No tenías que hacerlo, seguramente eso es lo que quiso el destino, tranquilo-lo conforté, guardaría mis sentimientos para cuando estuviera sólo.

-Pero, Lyn también se fue, con Ace-lloriqueó.

-Lo se-se me quebró la voz.

-Perdoname Zoro, perdoname-sollozó unas palabras más pero no pude entenderle.

-No es tu culpa Luffy-murmuré, pero cuando menos me lo esperaba, mis emociones ganaron la batalla y solté todo el llanto contenido, me aferre a Luffy aun más fuerte.

Escuchaba el llanto de los demás, me sentía débil por no poder contenerme, pero la situación me venció. Un gimoteo me llamó la atención, era el de Sabo.

-Luffy, deberías ir con Sabo, él perdió a dos hermanos-lo solté y lo observe ir a consolar al rubio.

Antes de que alguien se acercara a mi otra vez, me alejé, quería estar sólo.

PoV Zoro off

Solo había transcurrido una semana desde esa trágica noche en la que dos vidas se perdieron, los mugiwaras aun estaban tristes por lo ocurrido, pero trataban de mantenerse ocupados lo máximo posible.

Zoro, Sabo y Luffy eran a los que más les había dolido el incidente, el primero entrenaba casi todo el día, solo a la hora de la comida los demás le veían la cara y cuando dormía tenía todo tipo de pesadillas con respecto a Lyn. El rubio comía poco y estaba un poco deprimido, pero fue recuperándose con el paso de los días, entendió que si Lyn o Ace lo vieran en ese estado estarían muy tristes. Luffy se culpaba de las muertes de los Gol D, tenía pesadillas mucho más peores que las del peliverde y destruía todo estando sonámbulo.

Pero si quitamos eso, la vida en el Thousand Sunny había vuelto a la normalidad o casi.

Esa tarde Chopper se había encerrado en la enfermería, estaba muy triste por todo lo ocurrido, se mantuvo ocupado preparando un par de rumble balls, pero esa no era una tarea que llevara mucho tiempo, ya que él en la semana había estado fabricando dos o tres cada día.

Aburrido, empezó a mirar con que podría entretenerse, cuando vio que el tubito con la sangre de su nakama fallecida aun no había sido analizada, sabía que no serviría de nada estudiarla, pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Una hora después, el reno soltaba un grito sorprendido. No podía ser, seguramente se había confundido.

Quince minutos después, el doctor soltaba otro grito, esta vez iba mezclado la tristeza y la sorpresa.

-Chopper ¿estas bien?-preguntó Ussop abriendo la puerta-, es que te escuché gritar.

-N-no pasa nada, tengo que hablar con Zoro-dijo angustiado, no estaba seguro de que serviría, pero era justo que él lo supiera.

Se bajó de su silla y salió de la habitación rumbo al puesto del vigía, donde el peliverde acostumbraba entrenar.

Inseguro, abrió la puerta despacio, fijándose que el marimo estaba en la habitación entró con timidez y espero que el espadachín terminara sus ejercicios para hablar, no quería interrumpirlo, además de que estaba muy nervioso.

Luego de cinco minutos, Zoro se dio cuenta de la presencia del pequeño reno y bajo sus pesas.

-¿Qué pasa Chopper?-preguntó intrigado.

-Esto... Zoro, tengo algo importante que contarte-tartamudeo Choppy.

-¿Qué es?-dijo sentandose a su lado mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla y tomaba un trago de agua.

-C-creo que Lyn es-estaba emba-embarazada-Zoro escupió toda el agua que había tomado, el reno ante ese gesto empezó a temblar de los nervios.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido, miro a Chopper con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Es que, un día ella se levantó para ir al baño y casi se desmaya, entonces le pregunte que tenía y si le había pasado antes, ella me respondió que nunca se había caído, que solo tenía pequeños mareos, entonces le pedí que me dejara revisarla, ella aceptó, por fuera no tenía nada así que tome muestras de sangre para estar completamente seguro y luego simplemente me olvide que la tenía con todo lo que ocurrió, pero hoy me acorde que la tenía y como no tenia nada que hacer me puse a analizarla, me sorprendí mucho cuando vi los resultados, así que hice el examen otra vez pero de vuelta dieron positivos, entonces pensé que debías saberlo y vine a contartelo-dijo apresuradamente con nerviosismo, que se aumento al no recibir respuesta por parte del espadachín.

Contrario a lo que creía que haría, Zoro se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos tristemente.

-Estabamos esperando un hijo-murmuró asombrado-, no puedo creerlo, iba a ser padre-dijo con un tono depresivo.

-Sí, pero no te pongas triste-pidió Chopper, odiaba ver a sus amigos afligidos.

-Es mucho para mi Chopper, primero Lyn muere tratando de salvarnos y ahora me entero de que íbamos a ser padres-dijo afligido.

-Creo que no fue buena idea contartelo-murmuró arrepentido.

-No, necesitaba saberlo-le sonrió suavemente-, si no te molesta ¿podrías dejarme solo?

-¿Seguro?-preguntó el reno preocupado.

-Si, necesito pensar algunas cosas-el pequeño asintió y se marchó de la habitación.

Zoro saco el mapa que le había entregado Lyn antes de morir, lo observó unos minutos y luego lo rompió.

-Estoy seguro de que no estarás allí-murmuró antes de quedarse dormido, esta vez podría soñar tranquilo, las pesadillas no volverían.

* * *

**Se que querrán matarme, pero les juro que yo también sufri al escribirlo. A continuación el epilogo.**


	26. Epílogo

**Ahora el final, tengo ganas de llorar! Gracias por todo minna!**

**Epilogo**

Cinco años han pasado desde la muerte de Lyn y Ace. Los mugiwaras pasaron un mal momento cuando su nakama se fue, pero pudieron salir adelante, comprendieron que ellos no querrían que sufrieran por su culpa.

En estos momentos ya habían recorrido casi toda la segunda parte del Grand Line, solo faltaba pisar tierra en la isla donde la hermana de Rey de los Piratas prometió que estaría. Nadie sabia de la promesa que Lyn le había hecho a Zoro, ya que él no tenía muchas esperanzas de que ella cumpliera su palabra y no quería darle falsas ilusiones a sus compañeros.

En el tiempo transcurrido Luffy había recolectado un par de nuevos nakamas, pero no eran muchos, solo tres. Jimbei, que los había ido a buscar a los tres meses del accidente, una chica que ahora estaba con Sanji, Yui y su hermano llamado Luke.

…

Una niña de unos cuatro, cinco años aproximadamente jugaba con la arena de la playa, la pequeña tenía un hermoso cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de un color verde oliva; unos ojos rojos brillantes y una piel bronceada, por las muchas horas bajo el sol.

Al levantar la vista ve que a lo lejos un barco se acercaba a la isla, asustada corre por el bosque hasta dar con una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña.

-¡Mami, mami! Un barco se acerca, tengo miedo-le dijo entre llantos.

-¿Un barco pirata?-preguntó extrañada la mujer.

Esta también tenía sus ojos rojos, pero su cabello era negro, con algunos mechones de color plata.

-Sí, tengo mucho miedo-gimoteó.

-Kuina ve y escóndete en la cabaña, no salgas de ahí hasta que yo te lo diga ¿entendiste?-la pequeña asintió-, tu tío debe estar durmiendo, si alguien llega a venir lo despiertas, yo volveré luego.

La mujer dejó a su hija y salió corriendo a la costa.

**Mientras tanto...**

-¡Tierra a la vista!

-Chicos, esta isla es Raftel-anunció con una sonrisa Nami.

-Oi, hay alguien en la costa-dijo Chopper que de inmediato fue a no esconderse detrás de Luffy.

-¡Es verdad! Es una chica, ojala me deje ver sus bragas-dijo esperanzado Brook.

-¡Mellorine! Una hermosa dama nos vino a recibir-gritó el cocinero con su ojo convertido en un corazón.

-¡Sanji!-se quejó Yui ya acostumbrada al comportamiento de su novio, pero eso no significaba que no la pusiera celosa.

-Me pregunto quien será-se dijo Robin para si misma.

-Chicos, se parece a Lyn-dijo asombrado Ussop.

Al segundo que dijo aquello Zoro ya estaba apoyado en la barandilla tratando de ver, los demás hicieron lo mismo; cual fue su sorpresa al ver que era verdad.

…

Lyn llegó a la playa y cuando vio la bandera del barco, que estaba bastante cambiado desde la última vez, quedó en un estado de shock, del que solo salió al ver a su amado peliverde apoyado en la barandilla.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer y sus labios se curvaron, empezó a mover la mano en forma de saludo, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando le respondieron el saludo.

-¡Zoro!-gritó con todas sus ganas.

-¡Lyn!-se escuchó el grito de todos los tripulantes, pero sobre todo el del espadachín.

Los minutos que tardaron en llegar a la costa se hicieron eternos, el primero en saltar fuera del Sunny fue el espadachín; que corrió hacia la ex-peliplateada y la alzó en brazos para luego estamparle un beso que ella correspondió, los demás observaban la escena sorprendidos y conmovidos.

-Te amo-le dijo Lyn cuando se separaron.

-Yo también-respondió Zoro.

Los demás cuando vieron que habían terminado, se acercaron y le dieron un abrazo grupal a la chica, que por poco queda ahogada.

-¿Mami?-Kuina salió de entre los árboles acompañada de su tío Ace.

-¡¿Luffy?! ¡¿Sabo?!-gritó sorprendido el pelinegro cuando se vio atrapado por los brazos de sus hermanos que lo abrazaban mientras lloraban.

-Kuina, ven-la niña se acercó temerosa, ella nunca había visto tanta gente.

-¿Lyn?-preguntó Zoro sorprendido, al parecer si resulto estar embarazada y era una suerte no haber perdido al bebe durante la explosión.

-Zoro, te presento a tu hija-dijo tomando en brazos a la pequeña- Kuina, él es tu padre.

-¿D-de verdad?-preguntaron los dos a la vez mirando a la chica.

-Sí, de verdad-asintió-, perdón por ocultarlo Zoro, pero todos debían pensar que yo había muerto...-la chica siguió pidiendo disculpas, pero el peliverde ya no la escuchaba, sólo estaba concentrado en la pequeña.

Kuina alzó sus brazitos en dirección a su padre y él la recibió con gusto, la pequeña cerró sus ojitos y a los pocos segundos ya se encontraba dormida,en eso se parecía al peliverde.

Era una escena preciosa. Un padre y su hija se conocían, hermanos que se volvían a ver, amigos que se reencontraban después de muchos años y dos amantes intercambiaban mirada cargadas de amor.

El atardecer en esa isla que todos querían visitar nunca fue tan hermoso.

Fin


End file.
